


Trust Me

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Trust Me [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apprentice Jaina, Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, But there are some battles, F/F, Fluff, How the fuck did I forget to tag this as having smut, I’m Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Mentions of Kael being a thirsty bitch for Jaina, Mentions of past Jaina/Arthas, More character tags to be added later as they show up, No she doesn’t want him don’t worry, Not descriptive enough to warrant the graphic tag, Ranger-General Sylvanas, Smut, Starts pre-WotLK, Time jump to BfA, Uses speculation and possibly bullshit 8.3 leaks for the BfA part, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: AU where Jaina goes with Kael’thas to Silvermoon to study and explore and she meets Ranger-General Sylvanas in all her glory, instantly finding herself rather taken with the elf.The story starts post-first Arthas breakup and pre-WotLK. There will eventually be a time jump that puts us in present-day in good ol’ trash ass BfA, where Jaina and Sylvanas struggle with who they were and who they are now and how to deal with each other and the horrors that their world faces.The current BfA storyline and my twist on it plays heavily a few chapters in, with the relationship between Jaina and Sylvanas driving the narrative.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically me wanting to write Ranger-General Sylvanas because I’ve never written her before and I wanted to write something in which was she was alive. Also, she looked like [this](https://imgur.com/gallery/d9ncTIh) and I just can’t.
> 
> Btw, tagging this as explicit now because I’ve written 20k words for this already and I may as well just have the rating ready.
> 
> I also read a whole bunch of probably bullshit “leaks,” but they sound interesting enough that I wanted to mess around with them a bit, putting my own twist on them as I like to do, and see how it goes.
> 
> In addition, [the Chinese VA for Sylvanas did VO for a cinematic](https://us.forums.blizzard.com/en/wow/t/new-cgi-possible-spoilers/254874) and based on her reaction, I’ve basically lost the teeny tiny shred of faith I had that Blizz might actually do something meaningful with Sylvanas. Whatever. We’ll see.
> 
> Enjoy young, idealistic Jaina and soft, sweet big damn hero Sylvanas.

Jaina Proudmoore stood in her room looking in a mirror over her dresser as she adjusted her dress and ran a brush through her medium length golden hair. It bounced lightly on her shoulders as she took the brush through it. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked quite nice, she thought. A bit too dressed up, considering she was just an apprentice mage meeting elder mages and not heading off to a ball, but Kael’thas Sunstrider had told her it was needed.

He had been asking her for some time to make the trip with him to Silvermoon City and she had always politely refused. It had taken a fair amount of urging on his part before she finally gave in. She was eager to learn, but going with Kael still made her nervous.

“Aren’t you a vision.”

Jaina gasped softly. She had not heard him knock, nor had she heard him open the door. She was thankful she had already finished getting dressed.

“Kael,” she murmured, turning to face him. “I... didn’t hear—“

“I knocked,” he said quickly. “I was just too quiet, I suppose.”

She nodded. “It’s okay.” It was not, not really, but Kael genuinely cared for her, she knew, and she did not think he was trying to be intentionally rude or mischievous.

“I apologize, all the same.” He bowed deeply and she returned it.

He smiled at her as he walked over. He gave her a once-over, admiring her sparkling silver strapless gown, and she blushed slightly under his gaze. Ever since Arthas had broken up with her a year prior, Kael had moved to attempt to take his place in her life, if not as a lover, then at least as a friend and confidant. Jaina had no romantic interest in him, but she appreciated his friendship and, to his credit, he had not pushed her for anything more, though Jaina could tell he had feelings for her lurking under the surface.

Jaina had been despondent for some time after Arthas had ended things and she had not been interested in any new relationship. She still missed Arthas, still loved him, but it was for the best, as he had said. They both had their own lives to get in order and that was more important.

Still, Jaina hurt. Still, she longed for him to sweep her away and hold her in his arms again, as though their break-up had never happened. It was just a wish, though. She had, generally, moved forward, just by herself and not yet into the arms of another. She was not ready. She did not think she could bear having her heart broken once more. She sighed gently and looked down, feeling distraught all over again.

“You’re thinking about him.” It was not a question.

“You always know,” Jaina said quietly, feeling her face burn.

Kael reached up a tentative hand and smoothed his thumb over her rosy cheek. “I can always tell,” he said softly, kindly. “You get a distant look in your eye and all I can think about is how I want to make you feel better.”

Jaina, against her better judgment, closed her eyes and leaned slightly into his touch. She missed feeling any kind of affection, but she did not want to lead Kael on and she opened her eyes after a moment and pulled back.

Kael dropped his hand and said, “I know a first love is very intense and that it’s very difficult to accept the ending of such a relationship. But, a first love very rarely works out. At best, it just prepares you for future relationships, ones with people who truly care about you and would never hurt you.”

Jaina stiffened slightly. She knew he was merely trying to help her to be completely over Arthas, but implying Arthas did not care for her made her twitch.

“He _did_ care for me, and I for him. We were just too young.”

“Of course...” Kael said carefully. “I... did not mean to suggest otherwise.”

“I think you did,” Jaina pushed, “at least a little.”

Kael looked down, nodding. “Perhaps I did, but there was no malice behind my words. I only want to see you happy, Jaina. You deserve to be.”

“Thank you, Kael,” Jaina said, softening. She smiled up at him. “I appreciate that.”

He smiled back and Jaina swore he tried to lean in just a bit, then immediately pulled back. She shivered, her lips slightly parted. If he had kissed her, she was not so sure at the moment that she would not have kissed back. Kael had been good and kind to her this past year and he would certainly be a good match overall. He was a powerful mage and she was coming into her own power, growing stronger and more confident every day.

As such, she had finally agreed when he had asked her to visit Silvermoon City. Magic in Quel’Thalas and what she would be able to learn easily rivaled, if not exceeded, Dalaran and Jaina was rather excited about the prospect of learning much more than she already knew.

She was nervous, though, because she feared Kael may take her saying yes to the trip as an invitation to begin courting her. Even if she missed affection, even if she knew he was a good man and a good match, even if he had actually kissed her instead of pulling back... she still did not know what she wanted, still did not want to lead him on.

She was conflicted.

She did not think she was interested in him, did not think she wanted to be with him, but his dedication to seeing her happy, his loyalty to her, his friendship, made her think that perhaps she was overlooking something potentially amazing.

Maybe... she would consider it.

“Are we ready?” Jaina asked, collecting a small suitcase and slinging a book bag over her shoulder. Kael held out a hand for her suitcase but she shook her head. “I’ve got it,” she said, “don’t worry.”

Kael smiled kindly and she smiled back. He cast a portal to Silvermoon and gestured for her to go through first. She did so and her jaw dropped at the incredible sight in front of her. She was standing outside the gates already in awe of the city’s beauty and she had not yet stepped inside the city proper.

Kael chuckled beside her. He rested a hand on the small of her back and together, they made their way into the city. A light breeze ruffled their hair and gently swished Jaina’s dress and Kael’s robes.

“It’s so lovely...” Jaina breathed, looking around wide-eyed at the architecture and the warm colors that decorated the city.

“Even more lovely than Dalaran, I would say,” Kael said with a quirked eyebrow, “though I may be a little biased.”

“Just a bit,” Jaina agreed and they shared grins.

“Before I introduce you to those you’ll be studying with, I want you to meet Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger-General of Silvermoon and her sisters, Alleria and Vereesa.”

Jaina looked nervous, but curious. “Any particular reason why?”

“I’ve shared with them how powerful you are now and how powerful I know you’ll become. Sylvanas, in particular, is interested in adding more than just rangers to her army.”

Jaina stopped walking, shock evident on her face and in her voice. “What?”

“You would not participate in any battles, if you do not wish, but you may be instrumental in helping teach other mages who wish to fight,” Kael said, by way of clarification.

Jaina could not hide that she was upset. “Why did you not discuss this with me beforehand?”

“I... think I just figured you would be honored that your skills are appreciated outside of Dalaran,” Kael replied, somewhat awkwardly.

“I have no interest in fighting, nor do I want to train anyone to do so.”

“It would be beneficial for all for our troops to be prepared for the worst. There are threats all around us, Jaina. We need to be ready to strike if need be.”

Jaina let her gaze drift around the city, seeing throngs of elves all going about their daily lives. She sighed. “I... don’t know how much help I’ll be. I’m still an apprentice.”

“But a powerful one,” Kael told her. “You’re going to be more powerful than everyone one day. Even me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Kael briefly cupped her face in his hands. “I can see it. I can see your power, your limitless potential. It radiates from you, Jaina.”

The way he spoke both entranced and scared Jaina. She longed to be a better mage, a more powerful one, certainly, but having such an incredible amount of power, possibly even more than Kael, was a rather terrifying thought.

Still, Jaina could not deny that having such power would be tremendously helpful in so many aspects of life. She was not particularly interested in fighting or wars, but she wanted to be able to defend herself if the need ever arose, perhaps even wield her power as enough of a warning that any threats thought twice about taking her and her friends and allies on.

Kael dropped his hands after another moment and placed one on the small of her back again, leading her through the city.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Ranger-General, just the woman I wanted to see,” Kael said brightly, “though I was also hoping your sisters would be with you.”

“Lord Sunstrider,” the woman in question greeted him. “My sisters are taking care of some business elsewhere.”

Jaina was still reeling a bit from Kael’s admission, as well as her own thoughts about power, her head down as she contemplated what he had told her. She had not even realized they had stopped walking until, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a woman peering curiously at her. The woman had slightly silvery, golden hair and sun-kissed skin, her body adorned with what Jaina assumed was traditional armor for a Ranger-General, gold and blue, with shoulders that looked like bird heads, feathers at their edges. Her chest plate was form-fitting, revealing a toned stomach, and she wore long, tight leggings that went down into tall boots.

Jaina looked up. The woman was smirking at her, but she did not look unkind. “Sorry, I—“

“It’s all right.” The woman’s voice was smooth like velvet, soft and almost sweet-sounding. “No one would fault you for being so enamored with... our city.” She was still smirking as Jaina blushed fiercely. She noticed immediately, commenting, “You’re completely red. Cute.”

Jaina looked at Kael for help, but he was bristling slightly. Jaina could feel jealousy coming off him in waves and she looked away, nervous.

“This is Lady Jaina Proudmoore,” he said tightly, “the young mage I told you about.”

“Ah,” said Sylvanas, extending her hands. Still nervous, Jaina took them in hers, unsure what was expected of her. “You may kiss them,” Sylvanas said helpfully, “but you do not have to.”

Jaina swallowed and bent slightly, pressing her lips quickly to each of Sylvanas’ hands.

“I’m Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon and commander of the Farstriders.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ranger-General,” Jaina said, a small smile turning up her mouth. Sylvanas was still holding her hands.

“The pleasure’s mine, if you’re as good as Kael keeps bragging that you are...” She gently extracted her hands from Jaina’s grasp and Jaina awkwardly dropped her own to her sides.

“She is,” Kael said firmly. “You would be lucky to have such a wonderfully talented woman working alongside your rangers.”

Jaina looked at him and she felt as though she was supposed to be incredibly grateful for what Kael said, perhaps respond in kind. Licking her lips, she said, “Kael is too kind. He’s far more powerful than I could ever hope to be, regardless of what he claims.” She smiled and Kael smiled back.

“Aw, well don’t you two make an _adorable_ couple.”

Jaina balked. “He... I... we’re not together.” She bit her lip, regretting speaking so quickly and harshly.

“Oh...” Sylvanas said and there was a slight smirk on her lips again. Jaina found herself wondering if this woman’s face was essentially stuck in a permanent smirk.

Jaina spoke again, trying to make up for what she had said. “Kael’s a brilliant man and one who’s been at my side for the last year. He’s a true friend and confidant.” As soon as she finished speaking, she realized she had likely made things worse, embarrassing Kael further, and she bit her lip again.

“It’s... all right, Jaina. You do not need to talk me up, nor make me out to be more to you than I am. I... merely have your best interests at heart.” Jaina felt guilty at his resigned tone, the way his normally broad, proud shoulders seemed to slump forward slightly.

“Well,” said Sylvanas, “you two seem to be at least relatively fond of one another, even if romance is not involved.” She ran a hand through her impossibly long, wavy, flowing locks. “Let’s change the subject, shall we?”

Jaina nodded, relieved to talk about something else.

“Lord Sunstrider mentioned you were young. Just how young is young, Lady Proudmoore?”

“I’ll be twenty-one in a few months,” Jaina answered, somewhat sheepishly. She was in the company of elves who were hundreds of years older than she and she felt out of place.

“So you’re twenty,” Sylvanas mused and Jaina nodded. “I remember when I was about your age—a long, _long_ time ago now—and I thought I could take on the world. I was easily the most talented hunter in my family and elsewhere, too.”

“‘Modesty’ is not a word that exists in the Ranger-General’s vocabulary,” Kael said to Jaina as he fixed Sylvanas with a smug look.

“I would say the same is true for you as well, Lord Sunstrider,” Sylvanas said. They exchanged tight smiles and Jaina looked awkwardly between the two of them.

“I must be getting back,” said Kael after a few long, somewhat tense, moments. “I trust you’ll take care of Lady Proudmoore while I’m away?”

“I will,” Sylvanas said. “I’ll show her around the city and then escort her to her quarters so she can settle in.”

“Good.” Kael took one of Jaina’s hands in his, giving it a tender, lingering kiss. “I’ll visit you later tonight. Tomorrow, you’ll meet the men and women you’ll be studying under.”

“Sounds wonderful, Kael.”

“Enjoy your stay, my lady,” he said. He gave Sylvanas a stiff nod and walked off, leaving the two women alone.

Once he was out of sight, Sylvanas teased, “He’s no fun, is he?”

“He’s a good man,” Jaina said.

“I know.”

Jaina looked away, feeling chastised by Sylvanas’ quick, sharp reply. She felt Sylvanas’ warm hand brush hers as the elf took her suitcase from her. “He wants you,” she said simply.

_Too_ simply.

Jaina looked back, startled. She knew it was true, knew that a fair amount of his kindness towards her was focused on trying to make her want him back. She had considered earlier, considered she might have accepted if he had kissed her. But now, she felt certain she would have rebuffed the advance. She swallowed and looked away again and gentle, soothing, very warm fingertips caught her chin and turned her face back.

“You needn’t feel guilty if you do not feel the same way, Lady Proudmoore, nor do you need to enter into any kind of relationship with him for that same reason.”

“I know.”

It was Sylvanas’ turn to be taken aback by a quick, sharp response. She smiled kindly after a moment. “That’s good,” she said softly. “Walk with me, Lady Proudmoore.”

“You can call me ‘Jaina,’” Jaina said, “uh... if you want.”

“I do,” Sylvanas said, “and you may call me ‘Ranger-General.’”

“O-of course,” Jaina murmured uncomfortably and Sylvanas grinned.

“I’m kidding. Titles are for meetings and war and official occasions. Call me ‘Sylvanas.’”

“All right,” Jaina said, blushing slightly, “I will.”

Sylvanas was still grinning at her. “You’re red again,” she remarked. “Very cute.”

Jaina ducked her head, hiding a shy smile as the two set off.

***

“So you grew up with two sisters and a brother?” Jaina was asking.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said. “My sisters Alleria and Vereesa, who are around here somewhere,” she said, gesturing about with her free hand, “and our brother, Lirath.”

“I wish I had sisters,” Jaina said with a sigh, “but I loved my brothers. Derek... passed away when I was young, lost at sea.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sylvanas said gently. “My brother is gone as well.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Something tragic we have in common,” Sylvanas said, “though I’m sure we have happier things in common.”

“Maybe,” said Jaina.

“We’re both talented at what we do, and from a rather young age as well.”

“True.”

“What interests you? Outside of dusty books and libraries...” she said teasingly.

Jaina looked down, somewhat embarrassed. “Uh, that’s about it, really.”

“Come on,” Sylvanas prodded her gently, “there must be something else that you enjoy doing.”

“Snowball fights,” Jaina said and nearly clapped her hand over her mouth. She had no idea why she had blurted that out and she immediately wished she could take it back.

Sylvanas snorted. “‘Snowball fights,’ hm?”

Jaina sighed, figuring she may as well reveal her reasoning. “My... ex... and I had our first kiss when we were out in the snow together.”

“Your ex?”

“Arthas Menethil,” she murmured. “I’ve known him since I was young, we were friends for a long time.”

“Then eventually lovers?”

Jaina nodded.

Sylvanas quirked a curious eyebrow at her. “Was he your first—ah—relationship?”

Jaina nodded again, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“That’s rough,” Sylvanas said gently. “What happened, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Jaina spoke quietly, saying, “He felt that we were too young, that we both needed to focus on our own lives.”

“Well, you _are_ young,” Sylvanas began, as Jaina winced, “but that seems like such an arbitrary reason to split with someone. You can grow and lead your lives together.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Jaina said, with just a trace of bitterness in her voice, “it’s been a year. It’s over.”

“I’m sorry, Jaina,” Sylvanas said, her voice soft and kind. “I didn’t mean to upset you or dredge up old feelings.”

“It’s fine,” she said, her voice somewhat monotone, “I’ve moved on.”

Sylvanas squinted at her briefly and pressed, “Moved on, but... not with anyone else?”

“No.”

“Any prospects?”

Jaina whirled on her, suddenly feeling attacked and uncomfortable. “Why are you asking? We just met, why do you care so much?”

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas said sincerely. “I just wanted to make conversation, I didn’t mean to push so hard.”

“I’m such a boring person,” Jaina said, clenching her fists at her sides as she shook her head. She spoke quickly and somewhat angrily. “I don’t know why anyone would want to talk to me. All I care about are ‘dusty books and libraries.’”

“I... didn’t mean that in a bad way...” Sylvanas said, but Jaina just shrugged. “I find you interesting, Jaina.”

Jaina looked at her, confused. “Why?”

“You seem very passionate and caring, from this brief time we’ve spent together and from Kael talking endlessly about you.”

“I... thank you,” Jaina said. She was blushing again. Something about this woman made her more nervous than normal, but Jaina could not put her finger on it.

“You are _so_ red,” Sylvanas noted, laughing.

Jaina could not help but smile and Sylvanas smiled back, a true smile, not a smirk this time. Her breath caught in her throat.

“I’m parched, Jaina,” Sylvanas said. “How about a drink? You can tell me about what you can teach the mages here.”

“I’d like that,” Jaina said.

Still smiling, the pair headed into a nearby bar and took seats upon the floor, settling in on large, plush pillows.

“Very comfortable,” Jaina said, putting her bag next to her.

Sylvanas lay Jaina’s suitcase next to her. “Quite so.” She regarded Jaina with a grin and asked, “So what would you like?”

“Uh... I...” She faltered and licked her lips. “What do you recommend?”

“Mm... we can have my usual. It’s strong, though, might knock you out.”

Jaina sat up straight. “I can handle it.”

Sylvanas gave her a wicked grin. “All right, Proudmoore. We’ll see how you hold up.”

***

Later, Jaina was feeling pleasantly drunk while Sylvanas barely seemed to be affected by the drinks she had, though Jaina noticed she was smiling and laughing more. They had still not begun talking about how Jaina might be able to help the Ranger-General’s troops.

“You mentioned your sisters earlier,” Jaina said, “what was it like growing up with them?”

“It was wonderful, the best, in fact. I love my sisters dearly, we’ve always been each other’s best friends. We did everything together, we would even dance while our brother played songs for us.”

Jaina brightened. “I wish I could have had that experience growing up. My brothers were the best brothers anyone could ask for, but... I would have loved having even one sister.”

“I was always fiercely protective of Vereesa and Alleria was always that way with both of us, especially when Vereesa brought boys home and I brought home boys _and_ girls.” Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled and Jaina felt momentarily breathless. “We didn’t always have the best judgment when we were young,” Sylvanas continued, “we just wanted to have fun.”

“Understandable,” said Jaina. “We’re definitely a bit more... idealistic... the younger we are.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Sylvanas said, reaching out to reassuringly pat Jaina’s hand. “We just want what we want, and _who_ we want.”

She flashed a smile that Jaina thought seemed to linger just a bit longer than necessary. Feeling emboldened by the drinks she had, Jaina leaned forward to kiss her, only to awkwardly pull back when Sylvanas not so subtly leaned away and took a sip of her drink.

Jaina’s lower lip shook slightly and she cleared her throat, looking down at her lap. She was not sure what made her want to kiss the Ranger-General. She was beautiful, certainly, breathtaking, in fact, but Jaina was not shallow. She supposed she was drawn to the elf’s confidence and how easy it felt to talk to her, despite her position.

She had not felt the stirring of attraction—not even butterflies in her stomach—when she interacted with anyone for quite some time, until now. She felt as though she was under a spell, utterly captivated by this older woman, this relative enigma that she yearned to spend more time with, yearned to get to know better.

But it was not appropriate. An apprentice mage and the Ranger-General? What would people think? She felt uneasy, wishing she had just had a glass of wine or maybe no alcohol at all, given how it had affected her. She may have completely lost any trust the elf had in her, lost the opportunity to study here and grow and assist Sylvanas’ troops in preparing for battle.

She felt sick now. She began to stand up, mumbling that she should retire to her quarters for the evening, when she felt Sylvanas’ hand on her arm, keeping her where she was.

Sylvanas calmly sipped her drink again, her third of the evening, her hand still on Jaina’s arm. “It was a year ago, right?”

Jaina was lost. “What?”

“That your ex ended things.”

“Oh.” She felt truly sick now and she hoped she could hold her liquor long enough to get to a toilet. “Yes, it was a year ago,” she answered quietly.

“And you haven’t moved on with anyone since, correct? I think that was what you said.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she said, her voice still quiet. She wondered what Sylvanas was getting at, what she was truly asking, but she did not have to wonder long.

“So, forgive me for thinking you may still be on the rebound, even though it’s been a year.”

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, watched her take another calm sip. “I... never really thought of it like that, I guess.”

“It’s fine,” said Sylvanas. Her hand had still not moved away and her fingers, her warm, soft, incredibly gentle fingers, were now running absently along Jaina’s forearm, making the younger woman shiver. “Don’t take me not kissing you the wrong way, I just think you may still have some feelings to work through.”

“I don’t.” The words came out harsher than she had intended and she bit her tongue. “I mean, I cared for him deeply, but I accepted a long time ago that it’s over.”

“Fair enough.” She finally moved her hand, resting her palm on her own leg. “I suppose you’ll be wanting to get to your room and settle in.” Jaina nodded. “All right. I’ll have someone bring you dinner a little later, if that works for you.”

“It does. Thank you.”

Sylvanas stood and extended both hands to Jaina, helping her to her feet. She was a little wobbly from the drinks and Sylvanas smirked, holding her steady. She slipped an arm around Jaina’s waist and reached into a coin purse on her own belt, leaving payment and a large tip with the bartender before picking up Jaina’s suitcase as they left.

They walked through the city, the cool night air whipping their hair about as they made their way to where Jaina would be staying.

“You know, you didn’t have to get dressed up for little old me,” Sylvanas said sweetly, nodding towards Jaina’s gown.

“I wasn’t sure, but Kael insisted it was necessary.”

“Oh _Kael_...” Sylvanas murmured, shaking her head. “I think he just wanted to see you in a beautiful dress.”

“Probably,” Jaina admitted. “He hasn’t pushed, but I know he’s getting antsy waiting. I’m just... not interested in anything more than his friendship, but I’m not sure how to tell him that without crushing him.”

“He won’t be crushed,” Sylvanas said, chuckling. “He’s a grown man. If he can’t accept rejection, he has bigger problems to worry about.”

Jaina smiled a bit. Sylvanas was right, surely. If she told him she was not interested, that should be the end of it, should it not? She hoped so. She felt bad if she was unintentionally leading him on, but she felt even worse trying to just be friends with him while he pined for her endlessly, clearly thinking that, maybe one day, she would return his feelings.

They finally reached the room where Jaina would be staying and Sylvanas opened the door and walked inside, setting down Jaina’s suitcase.

“What do you think?”

Jaina set down her book bag on a nearby table and looked around. There was a large bed filled with pillows of various sizes and shapes and tables that were low to the ground and featured pillows much like the ones she and Sylvanas had sat upon earlier when they had been drinking. There was also a desk with quills and inkwells and various parchments, a comfortable looking chair tucked snugly against it.

The room was gorgeous and colorful and Jaina felt instantly at home, even more so when she continued looking around and saw shelves upon shelves filled with various books. She smiled happily and turned to Sylvanas. “I love it.”

“I thought you might.” Sylvanas did a small lap of the room as she spoke. “Kael told me a great deal about you, boasting about how much you love to read and study and learn, so I figured I’d get some help creating a room you’d love to spend time in, now and whenever you’re here in the future.”

Jaina’s mouth was agape. “Wait, you did all this? For me?” Sylvanas just nodded, a small smile on her lips, and Jaina felt unexpectedly emotional, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I...”

“You’re my guest,” Sylvanas explained. “I want you to feel as comfortable here as you would in Dalaran.”

Jaina smiled sheepishly. “With my ‘dusty books and libraries’?”

Sylvanas feigned hurt. “I beg your pardon, madam, but there is nothing dusty about _these_ books.”

They smiled at each other, once again lingering just a bit longer than Jaina thought would be appropriate and she found herself wanting to kiss the Ranger-General again. Her stomach was all aflutter, but she resisted acting on her feelings.

“I’ll have an array of food sent over shortly,” Sylvanas said. “Get settled in, maybe drink some water...” She gave Jaina a wink and Jaina blushed for what must have been the millionth time that day. “So cute,” Sylvanas whispered in response. “Take care, we’ll speak more tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Sylvanas gave her a friendly nod and walked to the door.

“Sylvanas?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. This is... one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.” There were tears in her eyes, but she hoped Sylvanas could not see them.

“Of course.” She was about to leave, then turned back, asking, “You said you’re over that uh... Arthas, was it?”

Jaina smirked just a bit. “I said I am, and I am.”

Sylvanas did not speak further. Jaina looked at her expectantly for a few more moments, then picked up her suitcase and lay it on the bed. She opened it and began to gather her clothes to hang in the closet when she felt Sylvanas next to her, a comforting warmth coming off the elf in waves, making Jaina feel pleasantly dizzy.

Sylvanas leaned forward, turning Jaina’s face toward hers, then pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Jaina’s lips. She was so warm and tender, she smelled like a meadow with just the slightest bit of musk mixed in, she tasted like the delicious fruit in the drinks they had. Jaina wondered if Sylvanas’ heart was pounding as hard and fast as her own was. She gasped softly, her eyelids fluttering closed, lower lip reaching out for more just as Sylvanas pulled back.

“Just checking.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door later that night once Jaina had finished dinner and gotten ready for bed. She had put on a long, somewhat thin nightgown to sleep in and she cursed herself for not also bringing along a robe. In the morning, she would teleport back to Dalaran and pick one up.

She looked down at herself, feeling nervous, hoping Kael would be a gentleman. She walked to the door and opened it.

“Evening,” he said, his expression one of annoyance.

Jaina saw him perk up when he saw her in her nightgown. She crossed her arms over her chest as he walked past her into the room. She watched as he looked around, nodding appreciatively at the furnishings.

“I see Sylvanas put all of my suggestions to good use. Do you like?”

Jaina licked her lips, becoming annoyed herself. “She did a beautiful job with the room.”

“With _my_ suggestions,” Kael insisted.

Jaina did not answer and instead cleared her throat, still standing by the door. “I’d like to get some rest, if you don’t mind, Kael.”

“Certainly,” Kael said and he walked back over to her, leaning uncomfortably close. “Would you like some... company?”

Jaina stood her ground. “No, I would not.”

Kael pulled back and softened, looking at the floor. “I didn’t mean to suggest—“

“I think you did,” Jaina said hotly, “and I think you know it.”

Kael nodded, looking down. “I’ve had feelings for you for some time, my lady,” he said quietly, sadly. “I think I deserve to know if anything will ever change between us, if you would ever consider me as anything more than simply your friend.” He sighed and whispered, “I don’t think that’s out of line for me to ask.”

“It’s not,” Jaina said, softening as well. “I’m sorry, Kael. I never meant to make you believe I might one day return your feelings and I’m sorry I don’t feel as you do.”

Kael nodded, reaching for her hands. She uncrossed her arms and let him hold her hands as he kissed them. “Thank you for your honesty. Have a good night.”

He walked dejectedly out of the room and Jaina sighed heavily. She shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She had finally told Kael how she felt and she felt horrible for breaking his heart, but it was necessary. She could not lead him on anymore, however unintentionally. It was not fair to either of them, and now, it would not be fair to Sylvanas either.

_Sylvanas_...

“Oh...” she murmured softly, the elf suddenly filling her thoughts. She felt butterflies in her stomach, nervously excited to spend more time with the woman whom she had only just met and to whom she was already attracted.

She brushed her neck with her hand. She was warm and her pulse pounded rapidly under her fingertips. She felt warmth in her cheeks as well and she smiled to herself, recalling Sylvanas’ reaction whenever she blushed.

She walked over to the bed and rearranged the pillows, then climbed in and stretched out comfortably, resting her hands on her stomach. She murmured an incantation, extinguishing the candles in the room. She closed her eyes, smiling again, and drifted off to sleep.

Jaina went to bed that night feeling happier than she had felt in a long time. She was excited for something new, she loved that she was able to feel for someone else after Arthas. She was not sure she was ready for another intense relationship as she had had with Arthas, but she was young and she could see herself having a fling of sorts.

She did not know Sylvanas well, at least not yet, but something told her that the Ranger-General was not looking for something permanent and that suited Jaina just fine.

***

When she awoke the next morning, it was because of a knock on her door. She flew to the door to answer it, her heart fluttering in her chest. She knew it was unlikely for Sylvanas to be on the other side, but she found herself hoping anyway. She opened it slowly, trying to temper her expectations.

“Morning.”

Jaina gasped, not quite believing her eyes. “Morning,” she managed. Her heart felt as though it might pop out of her chest.

“Pretty nightgown,” Sylvanas said with a smile.

“Uh, thanks,” Jaina said, feeling anxious.

Sylvanas leaned in and whispered, “You don’t need to be nervous around me, Jaina,” she said, “I don’t bite.” She licked her lips and added wickedly, “That is, unless you want me to...”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open and she closed it quickly, gulping hard. The butterflies were back and heat coiled in her belly, making her tremble slightly.

Sylvanas just grinned at her and picked up a tray by the door, a tray filled with pastries and two steaming mugs of coffee. “I thought, perhaps, you might want to share breakfast and then I can introduce you to the mages who could use your assistance.”

“That sounds lovely.” Jaina stepped back and Sylvanas walked inside, moving automatically towards the bed, sitting down with the tray. Jaina gulped nervously at Sylvanas in her bed, thinking about the potential implications even though Sylvanas had only mentioned breakfast...

And biting her...

Jaina chewed on her lip a moment, then shut the door and joined Sylvanas on the bed. She picked up a pastry and began eating as Sylvanas sipped her coffee. They ate and drank in a companionable silence for a few minutes, then Sylvanas spoke, somewhat sheepishly.

“I admit... I had ulterior motives for wanting to see you this morning.”

Jaina’s heart was beating rapidly again, but she tried to remain calm and neutral. “Oh?”

“I... find myself in an interesting position, one where I am quite attracted to you and rather conflicted over what to do about it.”

Jaina nearly choked on her pastry and Sylvanas smirked.

“I enjoyed showing you around and talking with you yesterday and I would very much like to do that again, if you feel the same,” Sylvanas said.

“I do,” Jaina said quickly, eagerly.

“Good,” said Sylvanas, “because I would also very much like to kiss you again, if you feel the same.”

“I do,” Jaina said again, breathily this time, unconsciously leaning forward.

“Good,” Sylvanas said again, “then we’re in agreement.” She set the tray down on the floor where it would not spill, then leaned close to Jaina, warm, tender hands grasping her face.

Jaina leaned in further, closing her eyes as Sylvanas did and their lips met, sweet and soft. Jaina let her hands drift into Sylvanas’ beautiful long hair, silky smooth to the touch. She parted her lips when she felt Sylvanas’ tongue push forward, sighing softly into the elf’s mouth, feeling even more happy and light now than she had the previous night.

She could kiss this woman forever, she thought. She would be perfectly fine with that, if Sylvanas was amenable, and somehow, she figured the elf might just be.

She had no idea how long they kissed, but when she pulled back, she was breathless and her lips felt not unpleasantly swollen and just the slightest bit sore.

Sylvanas tucked her silvery gold hair behind her ear as Jaina recovered. “I suppose we should get going...”

“We probably should...”

“Mm,” Sylvanas mused, “we have time for one more kiss, I think...”

Jaina smiled as Sylvanas cupped her face in warm, comforting hands once more, pressing delicious lips to hers again. She still smelled wonderful, as she had the previous night, and Jaina found that she wanted to be smothered in Sylvanas’ scent.

As good as Sylvanas smelled, however, she tasted even better. Jaina hoped she smelled and tasted as good as Sylvanas did, hoped that the elf was as caught up in Jaina as she was in the elf. The way Sylvanas moaned softly against her lips and slid her hands into her hair to bring her closer made Jaina realize she probably had nothing to worry about.

They drew back again, Jaina breathless a second time, Sylvanas panting softly and caressing Jaina’s cheek.

“So much for one kiss...” Jaina teased.

“It technically was,” Sylvanas protested lightly, “it was just... a really long one...” Jaina smiled and Sylvanas added, “But we do actually have a fair amount of work to do today, so I will get this tray out of here and let you dress.”

“Sounds good.”

“Meet me where Kael introduced us yesterday.”

“Of course.”

Sylvanas stood and collected the tray, then began walking out of the room. She paused and turned back. “Speaking of Kael...”

Jaina bit her lip. “Yes...?”

“He’s going to be _awfully_ jealous. Even more so than I suspect he already is.”

Jaina looked down and said, “He came by my room last night, asking if I wanted... company.” Jaina swore she heard Sylvanas growl, but she could not be sure. “I told him I did not and I also told him I’m not interested in him, so hopefully that will be the end of it.”

“Good for you,” said Sylvanas. “I’m glad you told him. What he chooses to do next is on him.”

“I feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t. Of all the things to feel bad about, not being romantically interested in someone should be at the very bottom of the list, perhaps not even on it at all, actually.”

Jaina nodded, but she was still unconvinced. She was proud of herself for telling Kael the truth, but she worried the dynamic of their friendship would change. Perhaps, he would not even wish to be friends anymore. She looked down, but felt Sylvanas’ eyes on her.

“He’ll be fine. So will you.”

She lingered in the doorway a moment, then looked back over her shoulder and spoke two words before she was gone.

“Trust me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina dressed in her apprentice garb and slippers and headed to meet Sylvanas. Kael had arrived before she had and there were quite a few apprentice mages as well as archmages gathered together.

Kael kissed her hand kindly then turned back to the group. Sylvanas gave her a quick nod and resumed her conversation. Jaina knew now was not the time and place to be thinking of the Ranger-General, certainly not about Sylvanas’ hands in her hair, lips on hers, tongue in her mouth...

But she could not help it.

Jaina shivered slightly, eyes fixed on the elf as she told everyone who Jaina was and what the younger woman hoped to do during her time in Silvermoon. Sylvanas nodded towards her and Jaina understood that the elf was expecting her to say a few words.

“Uh, I’m Jaina Proudmoore and I’m excited to be here. I’m ready to learn and eager to assist however I can,” she finished confidently. She realized she had basically parroted what Sylvanas had said, but she was not entirely sure what else to say.

Sylvanas looked down, smirking, and the archmages chuckled. Jaina suddenly felt afraid that she had said something wrong and she swallowed hard.

“The Ranger-General already told us that,” one of them said, not unkindly.

“We were hoping you could expand on what you were going to teach our apprentices, seeing as you’re still one yourself,” said another.

Jaina did not know what to tell them. She felt uncomfortably hot and found herself angry with Kael. He had not spoken with her about teaching anyone and had instead sprung it on her after they had already arrived. Quick tears came to her eyes and she tried to stammer out an explanation, when Sylvanas came to her rescue.

“In my brief time with Lady Proudmoore, I’ve seen that she is quite the talented mage. She’s also passionate and caring and very considerate of those around her. She just wants to learn from the best to expand her mind and her already considerable power and then impart that knowledge to our troops. Obviously, you all are going to be rather busy with other tasks, as you usually are, so who better than a gifted mage who soaks up knowledge as quickly as she does to help our mages learn?”

She gave Jaina an almost imperceptible wink and Jaina gave her a grateful nod in return, quickly rubbing her eyes to wipe away her tears. The various archmages, as well as the apprentices, considered Sylvanas’ words.

“That sounds like a perfectly reasonable plan,” said one, as the others murmured their agreement.

“Indeed,” said another, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket. He unrolled it and handed it to Jaina. “This is a rough schedule I drew up earlier this morning for when to meet us for your studies.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. It isn’t often that we’re graced with someone already showing a promising amount of skill as well as a strong desire to learn. You’ll do well here, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina felt a bit emotional again and was relieved when the vast majority of the group left and went back to their daily tasks. She took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes and reopening them. Sylvanas and Kael were the only ones left with her.

“Thank you for what you did,” said Jaina. “I didn’t really know what to say.”

“My fault for not sharing the plan with you sooner,” Kael said. “It was regrettable. I apologize.”

Jaina saw Sylvanas squinting at him, clearly trying to find the right words to chew him out. Jaina spoke up instead, wanting to avoid a fight.

“It’s all right, I understand. It was definitely nice to hear that I would be appreciated outside of Dalaran, I just wish I’d known the plan sooner, so I could have been more prepared.”

Kael nodded his understanding. “You’re absolutely right. If anything like this comes up in the future, I’ll make certain you know.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, finding her with a softened expression and let out a quiet sigh of relief. She looked at the schedule she had been given, noting the time of her first study session. Kael looked over her shoulder at it.

“Looks like you have an hour to burn before you start,” he remarked. “I have to get back, but perhaps the Ranger-General can show you more of the city, if she’s not too busy.”

“Of course,” said Sylvanas.

“My thanks,” said Kael. He nodded at both of them and took off.

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged looks, Jaina swallowing and chewing nervously on her lip as Sylvanas just smirked and raised a wicked eyebrow at her.

They never made it past the first alley they came across. They ducked in, checked to make sure no one could see them, then began kissing fervently, Sylvanas pressing Jaina against the wall, lifting her arms above her head, pinning her wrists in place.

Jaina gasped softly as Sylvanas leaned against her, heat flowing through her body. A velvety soft tongue explored her mouth, the older woman’s closeness making her moan. Gentle whines escaped her throat when Sylvanas pulled back, but only to lean down and kiss her neck. She struggled to catch her breath, but Sylvanas’ hot mouth on her skin had her gasping and trembling.

Sylvanas was so warm, her touch so inviting, that Jaina began to feel dizzy again being in this woman’s presence. Sylvanas moaned with each soft kiss at Jaina’s pulse point and Jaina wondered if the older woman could feel it throbbing under her lips.

“My heart’s pounding,” she whispered, breathless.

“Is it?” Sylvanas whispered back. Her lips had moved to Jaina’s earlobe and Jaina could feel her warm breath as she spoke, making Jaina shiver. Jaina nodded and Sylvanas released her hands. “Show me.”

Jaina breathed deeply, realizing that Sylvanas was actually asking for permission to put her hands on Jaina’s body. They had only been kissing, had only touched one another’s face and hair and hands. The closest they came was Sylvanas leaning against Jaina as Jaina leaned against the wall, but the elf’s hands had not yet ventured elsewhere.

Jaina took another deep breath and took one of Sylvanas’ hands in both of hers, placing it over her heart, partially on her breast. She looked at Sylvanas as the elf smiled softly.

“You’re red again,” Sylvanas whispered, her eyes gazing at the flush in Jaina’s cheeks and neck, “but I know it isn’t nerves anymore.”

Jaina breathed shakily, Sylvanas’ hand still on her breast, fingers gently squeezing, massaging her through her clothes. She pulled Sylvanas closer, kissing her as the elf pawed at her bare stomach with her other hand.

She was so _warm_.

Jaina’s arousal deepened, the elf now kneading both of her breasts with her hands. Jaina was grateful for the wall so she could stay upright, as she was beginning to melt at Sylvanas’ touch.

She wanted more, but not here, not now.

“I think our hour’s just about up,” Sylvanas murmured against Jaina’s lips, a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat.

“Dammit.”

Sylvanas pulled back, lifting her hands to gently run them through Jaina’s hair. “I’ll come by tonight,” she said softly, stealing a kiss as Jaina nodded. Peering at her through serious eyes, Sylvanas asked, “Are you... ready?”

Jaina wanted to say that she absolutely was. She was definitely ready for more right here in the alley, but she found herself uncertain as to exactly how much she was ready for, how much she was comfortable doing with someone new, someone she had just barely met. She felt her confidence wane and she dropped her gaze, nerves now replacing her arousal.

“It’s all right,” Sylvanas breathed against her swollen lips. “There’s no rush.” Jaina just nodded, closing her eyes as Sylvanas again ran soothing fingers through her hair, calming her. With a last kiss, Sylvanas whispered, “I’ll see you tonight,” and she took off, jogging down the alley and out of sight.

Jaina stayed against the wall for a few more minutes, collecting herself. The difference between them was palpable. She was young, nervous, and rather inexperienced, driven by hormones, while Sylvanas was far older, cool, and confident, expert hands and lips knowing exactly what to do to send Jaina nearly into a frenzy without even needing to ask what she liked, how she wanted to be touched.

_That_ was how. Exactly what Sylvanas had been doing so far was what Jaina realized she wanted. Her lower lip trembled slightly and she bit it, still feeling nervous, but excited, too. She adjusted her clothes, fixing them from Sylvanas feeling her up and took a deep breath. She could still feel remnants of the older woman’s warmth on her mixed with her own heat.

Forcing herself to recover, to focus on the rest of the day and her upcoming studies, Jaina left the alley and headed off to her first appointment.

***

Jaina sat in her room later, sitting at her desk and going over her notes from the day. The archmages she had studied with had all remarked rather excitedly that she was learning faster than any other student they had ever taught and they were eager to see more of what she could do and what she could teach the newer mages.

She had felt her heart swell at the kind comments and the instructors beaming at her, already incredibly proud. She fit in nicely here, she thought, though her true home would always be in Dalaran. Still, however, Silvermoon was a fantastic home away from home.

It was late and Sylvanas had sent dinner up to her again, which Jaina had happily eaten. She had been nervous in her first day of studies, too nervous to eat lunch, but by the end of the day, with how well everything had gone, she was starving, and she quickly cleared her plate.

She had slipped into the same nightgown from the night before, realizing she had forgotten to return to Dalaran and pick up a robe from her room. She shrugged, deciding that perhaps it did not matter.

Sylvanas had not given her a time and Jaina began to feel sleepy. She suppressed a yawn and continued going over her notes, making small corrections and rewriting certain parts to be more clear and concise. The longer she waited, the more tired she became, and she decided that if Sylvanas did not come knocking in the next few minutes, she would take herself to bed for a much-needed night of rest.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door.

She could not keep the smile off her lips as she flew to the door and opened it, only to immediately have her face fall when she saw Kael standing before her.

“Well, that _was_ a rather lovely smile before it vanished so quickly. Sorry I’m not the Ranger-General, _she_ seems to be the one you smile for now.”

Jaina set her jaw. “What do you want? It’s late, I’d like to get some sleep.”

“What do I have to do?” he asked quietly, his eyes tired and sad.

“What are you talking about?”

Kael took one of her hands in his, holding it gently. She shivered as she looked down at their hands. “What do I have to do to get you to look at me the way you looked at Arthas? The way you now look at the Ranger-General, whom you’ve only just _met_.”

“Why are you pushing this?” Jaina asked, growing upset. “I told you last night I wasn’t interested. Why are you trying to force this?”

Kael rubbed his thumb over Jaina’s hand and she pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry. I—“

“I should have never agreed to come here.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She did not mean that she should not have come, only that she should not have come with Kael. It did not matter, she decided. Tired and weary, she muttered, “I’m going to bed. I suggest you do the same.” She shut the door in his face and felt hot tears spring to her eyes.

This trip was supposed to be amazing, an opportunity to learn and grow, and it was, but it was marred by Kael trying to force feelings where there were none. She wanted to go home, she wanted to return to where she could more easily avoid his advances.

She had blown it. She should have traveled to Silvermoon on her own instead, she should not have agreed to go with Kael. She continued to cry softly as she let her hand almost violently fly through the air, a strong wind immediately extinguishing all the candles. She climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I wrote that alley make-out scene a while ago and I kept coming back to it when going over the chapters just to read it again. Sylvanas all smooth af with that consent hotness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don’t really feel like talking at the moment,” Jaina said quietly._
> 
> _Sylvanas lifted her chin, peering lazily into her eyes. “I don’t, either.”_

Jaina half-expected Sylvanas to be at her door the next morning, but she was not surprised when the elf did not show. What was a young mage to a centuries-old high-ranking ranger such as Sylvanas? What could Jaina possibly offer her that she could not find elsewhere?

She went to the bathroom in her quarters, ran a bath and washed quickly, then dressed and brushed her hair. She left the room with her book bag and made her way through the city to her instructors, smiling when she saw them.

“Lady Proudmoore! Good to see you.”

“Good to see you as well,” she said brightly, but she was still upset about Kael, still upset that Sylvanas had not come to see her, and further upset that she was upset about the second fact in the first place.

Jaina sat down at a table with an array of books and withdrew parchments, a quill, and a couple of inkwells from her bag. She opened a tome and began reading it, quill in hand for notes.

She studied for a couple of hours, then the archmages asked her to demonstrate some of her skill for the younger mages. She agreed and effortlessly combined, to great effect, various spells on target dummies as the other apprentices looked on in awe.

She sat back down when the demonstration was over, flipping through more tomes and taking more notes. She heard the sound of boots behind her and the unmistakable dreamy scent of a certain elf filled the air and she shivered.

“Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas greeted her politely as all eyes turned to her.

Jaina stood and turned to Sylvanas, fingers nervously gripping the quill in her hands.

“If you’re not too busy, I was hoping I might steal you for lunch and we can talk more about your studies.”

Jaina continued fiddling with her quill, only stopping when Sylvanas looked upon her kindly, smiling warmly at her, and placed a gentle hand atop hers. Jaina forced herself to nod, saying quietly, “I have an hour for lunch and then I need to get back.”

“Okay,” said Sylvanas. “Shall we?”

Jaina nodded and they walked out and through the city, Jaina quickly realizing they were headed for her room, but she played dumb and asked where they were going anyway.

“Your room,” Sylvanas answered, as Jaina knew she would. “I took the liberty of ordering lunch for us to be delivered soon, before I came to see you.”

Jaina would have normally been happily surprised at such a thoughtful act, but with Kael fresh on her mind, with him not telling her all the details of their visit, she found herself irritated and a bit angry. It did not help that she was still troubled over Sylvanas not having been by to see her the previous night as the older woman had promised.

“Hmph,” she muttered. “I thought it was pretty clear that I don’t appreciate people doing things without my knowledge.”

She heard Sylvanas gasp and clear her throat and she felt bad. Perhaps something had come up, something important with her rangers or a sudden meeting about military strategy and she was unable to get away. The simple fact that she had sought Jaina out today seemed to indicate that there was no malice behind her failure to show up the previous night.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Just had a bad night.”

“There was an attack,” Sylvanas explained, “that’s why I wasn’t there. I was up all night helping dispose of the corpses of the animals that made their way inside. Luckily, those were the only corpses to remove.”

Sylvanas’ tone was not rude, merely matter-of-fact, but Jaina still felt chastised by the explanation and she winced. She was right, something important _had_ come up and she had just been pouting selfishly, thinking that Sylvanas had changed her mind and no longer wanted anything to do with her. But it was not just that. Kael trying to push things the previous night also had her feeling a bit helpless and on-edge. She blinked back tears and mumbled, “I... didn’t hear anything about an attack.”

“Of course not,” Sylvanas said, not unkindly. “My rangers are the best. They took care of the threat quickly and quietly, and no one was the wiser.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s the second time you’ve apologized, Jaina. What’s going on?”

They had reached her room and found a tray with two covered plates, two glasses, and a bottle of wine at her door. Jaina opened the door and walked inside while Sylvanas picked up the tray.

“Jaina?”

Jaina still did not answer, only went to her bed and sat down, trying to hold herself together. Sylvanas joined her, setting the tray on the floor and sitting next to Jaina, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

“You can talk to me,” she said.

“Kael came to me last night,” Jaina blurted out. She felt Sylvanas stiffen next to her.

“Did he hurt you?” Her voice was raised, her tone alternately worried and angry.

“No,” Jaina answered at once. “He asked what he needed to do for me to look at him the way I looked at Arthas, the way I look at—“ She gasped and stopped herself.

Sylvanas rubbed her shoulder and peered at her, the barest of smiles on her lips. “Who?” she asked gently.

“You,” she said, looking down. Her face flushed immediately, creeping down to her neck. She did not know what she was doing. She was too young, she would never be enough for Sylvanas. “It doesn’t matter,” she said then.

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Sylvanas asked. Her voice was so kind and comforting. “Hearing something like that feels incredibly nice.”

“I’m so young,” Jaina whispered, her voice wavering. “What could I offer you? I—“

“Mm, good conversation, for one,” Sylvanas cut in. “I’m used to talking about military targets and engagements for the most part. Talking with you about our families and such as we walked around the city and when we had a drink was quite exhilarating.”

“What else?” Jaina asked shakily.

“Well, you have the softest lips I’ve ever kissed. Your scent and your taste... you smell like vanilla and taste like strawberries. I don’t even need to drink,” she said dreamily, “you’re intoxicating enough.”

Heat began to surge through Jaina’s body and she began quivering faintly. “Anything else?”

Sylvanas chuckled. “I’m not sure. We don’t know each other all that well yet. We’ll need to have some more conversations, I think.”

“I don’t really feel like talking at the moment,” Jaina said quietly.

Sylvanas lifted her chin, peering lazily into her eyes. “I don’t, either.” She kissed Jaina deeply, parting the younger woman’s lips with her tongue. She pulled back briefly, whispering, “We can have an entire conversation without saying a word.”

“Oh?” Jaina felt so hot, so full of want, so ready as Sylvanas had asked the previous day. Breathily, she asked, “How would that go?”

Sylvanas grinned and kissed her again, moving along her jaw and neck. “Something like this...” She licked Jaina’s neck, drawing a sensitive patch of skin into her mouth, giving it a tender nibble.

Jaina closed her eyes, a soft whimper on her lips. Sylvanas pressed her back against the pillows, laying beside her, one hand stroking a breast then moving down, fingers running along her exposed stomach and across to her hip.

Jaina ran her hands through long, silvery gold locks, trembling at Sylvanas’ warm, gentle touch. Sylvanas took her time, kissing Jaina slowly, lavishing flushed skin. Jaina breathed deeply, loving the languid, tender exploration of her body by Sylvanas’ mouth and hands. Sylvanas had made no attempt to remove Jaina’s clothing or her own and Jaina began to feel nervous again.

Was Sylvanas waiting for her to take the initiative? Waiting for her to give permission? She did not know, but her nervousness kept growing. Perhaps, she was not as ready she believed. Perhaps, kisses and light touches were all she was ready for at the moment. Perhaps, she would need a little more time before she was ready to make love to someone who was not Arthas.

She gasped softly, thinking about how she felt, and Sylvanas hesitated, then stopped completely. The elf had been running a warm hand along Jaina’s thigh as she kissed the barely exposed skin of her upper chest.

“Let’s... eat before our lunch gets cold,” Sylvanas suggested gently as she sat up, leaving a lingering kiss on Jaina’s lips.

“How did you know?” Jaina asked, as she sat up. She was still flushed with arousal, but she was unable to convince herself to act on it.

“That you’re not ready?” Jaina nodded and Sylvanas just smiled. “I could tell. You’ve only ever been with one person, you had a bad break-up... it’s all right. We’ll take our time. We can still do plenty of enjoyable things with our clothes on.”

Jaina smiled at that. “Thank you.”

Sylvanas picked up the tray and set it between them, then poured the wine and uncovered their plates. Underneath each was a grilled salmon atop a bed of rice and fresh vegetables. Jaina picked up a fork and knife and immediately dug in, feeling starved from not eating breakfast. She took a drink of her wine as Sylvanas ate and drank slowly.

“What’s the rush?”

“I only have an hour,” Jaina reminded her.

“Oh, right.” Sylvanas sounded disappointed.

“Will I see you tonight?” Jaina asked hopefully.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Would you like to?”

“Very much so.”

“Then I’ll be here, barring any unforeseen circumstances.”

Jaina finished eating, but Sylvanas was only half done. “I’m really enjoying spending time with you,” Jaina said.

“As am I.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jaina finished her wine and set down the empty glass.

“Of course.”

Licking her lips nervously, she asked, “This is... temporary, right? A... a fling?”

Sylvanas took a sip of wine and set down her fork. “Jaina, I’m hundreds of years old. I’m going to be around for hundreds of years still. You’re twenty, almost twenty-one. Enjoy your life. Enjoy everything, everyone. Don’t worry so much about labels and whatnot. Have fun.”

Jaina nodded. She was fine with that. She had her whole life ahead of her, she may get married, have children... or perhaps not. She was young, she did not need to think so much about relationships or what they meant. She was at an age where she should enjoy her life, enjoy people, as Sylvanas said, and she was certainly enjoying Sylvanas.

She began to feel warm, heat flowing through her body, making her breathe unsteadily. Sylvanas noticed, fixing her with a sly smirk. “You really only have an hour?”

Jaina nodded, wishing she could take the rest of the day off. But, it was only her second day of study, and that would certainly not go over well. She stood and straightened her outfit, running a hand through her hair. Sylvanas had just about finished eating and she rose as well.

They looked at each other and Sylvanas stepped closer, resting her hands on Jaina’s hips, leaning in and kissing the younger woman deeply. Her fingers played with the top of the leggings Jaina wore, tugging them back, taking a peek at Jaina’s panties.

“Mm...”

Jaina bit her lip and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Sylvanas’ neck, shivering as Sylvanas groaned her content. She wrapped her arms around the elf, holding her close, inhaling her scent and loving the slightly salty taste of her otherwise sweet skin.

She wanted her. Badly.

“I have to get going,” she whispered sadly, forcing herself to pull back.

“Mm, not yet...” Sylvanas murmured, her hands sliding up Jaina’s sides, finding the sweet spot on either side of her breasts.

They kissed again, Jaina exploring Sylvanas’ mouth with her tongue, pressing against the older woman’s body, sighing softly as she reluctantly broke the kiss and moved back.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Sylvanas nodded and Jaina left the room, feeling warm and wishing desperately that she did not have any obligations so she could turn right around and go back to her room and never leave the bed. She smiled to herself, ducking her head, her face flushed, as she headed off.

She was looking forward to tonight.

***

Jaina nearly bumped into Kael and she gasped loudly as she came to an abrupt halt. “Oh!”

Kael peered at her curiously. “Everything all right?”

“Everything’s great,” she said, grinning. She started to walk past him towards her instructors when he called her back. She stopped, stiffening, and turned back around.

“I want to apologize for... everything... the past few days. I do not want to lose your friendship because of my inability to behave myself.” He gave her a sad look, his shoulders drooping slightly, his lips pouting just a bit.

“It’s fine, Kael. You’re forgiven and all is forgotten.” She sighed and started walking again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said tightly. “I need to get back. My lunch is over.” She walked off, not giving him any time to respond.

She arrived and sat back down where she had settled in earlier, flipping her tome back open and taking more notes. She could barely concentrate, but all she needed to do was get through the rest of the day and Sylvanas would be waiting for her.

She found herself lost in daydreams most of the day, barely getting any work done. Thankfully, her instructors did not seem to notice. She was asked to demonstrate her skills again and she found herself able to relieve some of the tension and excitement she felt by blasting target dummies.

Even with the performance calming her slightly, she still felt hot all over. She wondered if anyone could see, if anyone could tell how she was feeling. She was nervous, but it seemed she had nothing to worry about. She swallowed, her face uncomfortably warm and her body tingly.

She sat back down and picked up her quill, her hand shaking a bit. She began to take more notes, flipping through her current tome quickly, eager for something to get her mind off the Ranger-General until the day was over.

It did not work.

She became lost in her daydreams, imagining the older woman’s body on hers, lips pressed to her neck, hands eagerly roaming. She bit her lip to stifle a sudden moan, looking around to make sure no one had heard her. The archmages and the apprentices were busy with their own studies and she was grateful.

She returned to her daydream, beginning to breathe a bit heavily. Sylvanas was all over her, hands and mouth on her heated skin, making her tremble with want. She was biting her lip again, heat settling in between her thighs.

It had been a year since she had last felt Arthas’ touch and though she occasionally made time for herself, it paled in comparison to being with someone else, especially the way Sylvanas had been touching her so far. They had not even taken their clothes off yet, but Jaina knew when they were finally together, it would be more intense than it already had been.

She shook her head, furiously writing notes, willing the day to be done. After some time, she looked out a window, seeing that the sun was going to be setting soon. She exhaled a deep sigh of relief: she had made it through the day. As soon as she was officially dismissed, she immediately rose from her seat, throwing everything into her bag and rushing out, jogging to her room.

She opened the door, finding Sylvanas already there and waiting, dressed in a tight blouse and leggings, her hair cascading about her shoulders. The evening sun shone through the window, illuminating her already beautifully golden skin. She looked lovely.

“You’re out of breath,” Sylvanas noted with a smirk. “If I didn’t know better, I’d guess you ran here.”

“I did,” Jaina said, panting softly, knowing her face was bright red.

“I love how red you get,” Sylvanas said, chuckling. “You’re very cute.”

Jaina realized she heard water running and she went to the bathroom, finding the tub filling up. She looked at Sylvanas curiously.

“I figured we might ease into things, have a glass of wine and a bath. It’s big enough for two.”

“Romantic...” Jaina breathed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“I didn’t exactly have romance in mind, but I can if you like.”

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t want—“

“—A relationship,” Sylvanas said with a nod. “Still though, I think there’s something to be said for enjoying a hot bath after a long day.” Jaina could not disagree. “How about we get out of these clothes, hm?”

Jaina nodded, beginning to take off her top, when Sylvanas walked over and stopped her.

“Let me.”

Sylvanas tugged Jaina’s top off over her head, tossing it aside, then tugged down her leggings, leaving her in her bra and panties. Jaina shivered a bit, standing nearly naked in front of someone for the first time in a year. Sylvanas kissed her, arms going around her, embracing her.

Jaina moved her hands to Sylvanas’ front, opening the buttons on her blouse, inhaling sharply when she saw that Sylvanas was not wearing a bra underneath. Her hands tentatively brushed the elf’s breasts and Sylvanas encouraged her with soft moans and kisses against her neck.

“You still want to take a bath?” Jaina whispered, pressing herself against Sylvanas.

“Mm... not particularly...”

Jaina smiled and waved a hand, turning off the water. She waved it again and the stopper lifted, allowing the water to drain.

“Nice trick,” Sylvanas said.

“Thank you.”

Against her neck, Sylvanas husked, “Let’s go to bed.”

Sylvanas slipped off her leggings, revealing purple lace panties that made Jaina’s breath catch in her throat. They walked slowly over to the bed, kissing deeply, messily, their hands grasping any part of one another they could hold on to.

They fell upon the bed, Jaina reaching behind her back to unhook and fling away her bra. Sylvanas kissed her breasts, hands running over the soft skin of her stomach, then down between her legs, leaving soft, lingering touches along her inner thighs.

Sylvanas’ fingers went up, inching closer to where Jaina needed her. Jaina dug her nails into Sylvanas’ shoulders as the elf touched her through her panties, making her gasp and buck her hips, soft pleas falling from her lips. Sylvanas carefully tugged down her underwear, then caressed her thighs again, warm fingertips sliding up once more, lips kissing along her stomach.

Jaina lay still, waiting, trembling. She wanted this, she knew. She wanted Sylvanas. When Sylvanas touched her then, the world fell away, leaving only the two of them. Sylvanas touched her as if they had been making love for years. Warm, impossibly soft and gentle fingertips pressed and stroked and spun in circles, making Jaina’s hips rise off the bed.

Fingers were then replaced with Sylvanas’ mouth, hot and wet, a velvet tongue driving her crazy, making her shake and pant, pressing against Sylvanas’ mouth. Sylvanas brought her fingers back into the mix, Jaina’s breath beginning to quicken, chest rising and falling with each gasping gulp of air. She was close, so incredibly close...

She dangled on the precipice, Sylvanas taking her time, building her up. Sylvanas knew how to bring her right to the edge, then briefly slow down, making her want it even more. Sylvanas knew how to make her cry out, make her grip the bedsheets, make her toes curl, make her back arch as she nearly sobbed Sylvanas’ name, unraveling completely.

She collapsed in a quivering heap, a mess of sweat, matted hair, and soft tears as Sylvanas moved up to lay beside her, sweetly kissing her shoulder, then her neck, jaw, and finally her lips, letting Jaina taste herself.

Sylvanas said nothing, but she pulled off her own panties and lay propped on her elbow, stroking Jaina’s hair, humming softly as the younger woman recovered. She was patient, Jaina realized. She was letting Jaina collect herself, letting her work at her own pace. There was no rush, no sense of urgency in Sylvanas, Jaina felt. It calmed her, relaxed her, as she moved on top, her own hands and mouth exploring the older woman’s body, appreciating the strong, bold curves and the way Sylvanas moaned her name when her lips or tongue grazed a particularly sensitive spot.

She followed Sylvanas’ example, tried to recreate how the elf had touched her, had licked and kissed her. She was relatively new to this, having only ever been with one other person—and a man, at that—but she had always been a quick study. Her actions had the desired effect and Sylvanas was moaning and shivering before long, her breath quickening as Jaina’s had. Jaina could tell she was close. She teased, just a little, making the older woman writhe and grasp desperately at her hair.

It felt good, knowing she could affect someone like this, knowing she could have the elf wanting her as much as she wanted the elf. The hands in her hair tightened just slightly and Jaina knew the time for teasing was over. Her fingers curled and stroked, her tongue licked and swirled, and after a few more moments, she had turned the Ranger-General of Silvermoon into a moaning, shaking, mess of a woman, whispers of Thalassian on the elf’s lips.

Jaina crawled back up, exhausted, and lay next to Sylvanas, kissing the elf’s shoulder and closing her eyes. It was not long before she felt Sylvanas shift slightly and begin to stroke her cheek and then her hair. She moaned softly, the touch soothing and sweet.

She was not interested in romance and neither was Sylvanas, but she could appreciate kind, caring, intimate touches all the same. Everything felt so good, so tender. She smiled with her eyes closed and fell asleep, thoughts of the beautiful Ranger-General in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out a bit shorter and I also considered splitting it into two parts, but decided against it.
> 
> The split would have been right after the lunch scene, but I figured leaving you all wanting would have just been rude. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. The next chapter is longer and a bit bittersweet. I’m just shy of 30k words written at this point and I have yet to get to the action-y portion I have planned, though I’ll be tackling that soon. When I got to the time jump part I mentioned in the tags, I got instantly depressed because alive!Sylvanas is fucking everything and I am loving the shit out of writing this character. Safe to say I’ll probably look at doing more with her in other stories at some point, but that’s probably far off, since I still have this beautiful beast to finish.

Jaina awoke the following morning to a knock on her door. She was surprised she had slept through the evening, past dinner, all the way to the next morning. But she had been thoroughly spent earlier, so she supposed it made sense.

She turned over, reaching for Sylvanas, only to find that she was alone in bed. She tried to shake off her disappointment. The knocking continued and Jaina found herself fearing that Kael was back to bother her again. She growled at the thought and called, “Just a moment!”

She rose from the bed, still naked, and slipped into her nightgown. She went to the door and opened it, finding a servant with a tray in front of her. There was a steaming mug of coffee, a glass of juice, and a covered plate.

And a note.

“Thank you,” Jaina said, accepting the tray.

She closed the door with her foot and wandered back over to the bed, finding herself nervous and excited to read what the note had to say. She set the tray down and sat on the bed, picking up the note with fingers that had begun to tremble. She carefully opened it and began reading.

_Jaina,_

_Thank you for a wonderful evening. I’m sorry I was not able to wake up with you, but I’m afraid that will be the norm for as long as our dalliance continues._

_Forgive me for not waking you for dinner, but you looked too beautiful (and tuckered out...) to disturb. I hope this breakfast is enough to make up for it._

_Enjoy your studies today, I’ll see you tonight._

_-S_

Jaina clutched the note to her chest, feeling happy and light. She was excited to see Sylvanas again, excited for the elf to kiss and touch her once more, making her come undone with soft lips and even softer hands. She tucked the note into a drawer in the bedside table.

She hungrily devoured her breakfast and downed both drinks, then headed for the bathroom to draw herself a bath. Sylvanas had breakfast delivered early, so Jaina had plenty of time to soak and relax before needing to wash up and get ready for the day. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the tiled wall, and daydreamed about Sylvanas.

***

Later, Jaina sat taking notes on a lecture being given by one of the archmages. She had managed to force Sylvanas out of her mind for the time being so she could focus on her studies, but she was still very much looking forward to seeing the Ranger-General again.

She found herself wondering how long their “dalliance,” as Sylvanas had called it, would continue. She would need to return to Dalaran soon, she knew, and she was unsure when she would be able to find the time to come back to Silvermoon.

This was, indeed, very temporary.

She had enjoyed herself thus far, kissing feverishly in the alley and elsewhere, making love in her room, but how much more of that could she reasonably expect before one or both moved on?

She realized she had not been paying attention for a couple of minutes and she dropped her gaze to her parchment, scribbling nonsense to make it seem as though she was listening. She was grateful that it seemed her instructor had not noticed, or perhaps did and let it slide given how well she was doing overall. She forced herself to focus on the rest and then turned her attention to her books once the lecture had concluded.

***

When her day was over, the instructor who had given the lecture called her over to chat.

“You’re doing very well, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Thank you.”

“I know you’ll likely be needing to get back to Dalaran soon, so we were wondering when you would be able to return and study more here.”

“I...” She had only been thinking about getting away from Dalaran to come back and see Sylvanas. She had not considered her education and she realized she was a fool for not having done so. “I’m not sure,” she said honestly, “I hope I can come back soon and often, but my schedule will be hectic.”

“Understandable. You’ve been a joy to teach, I do hope you’ll be able to return and grace us with your presence.”

“I’ll try my best, I promise.”

“That’s all any of us can do.”

Jaina nodded and grabbed her bag, making her way back to her room. She arrived a few minutes later, opening the door and sighing somewhat tiredly as she entered. She set down her bag and kicked off her slippers, then flopped face down on her bed, closing her eyes.

She was hungry for dinner and equally hungry for Sylvanas’ touch. She hoped Sylvanas would be by soon.

***

Jaina had not realized she had nodded off until she woke up later to Sylvanas’ fingers combing her hair. She sat up immediately, pulling Sylvanas into her lap, kissing her neck. Sylvanas chuckled.

“Aren’t we eager tonight?”

“Little bit,” Jaina mumbled sheepishly against heated skin.

“Fine by me.”

Jaina shivered as Sylvanas leaned forward, pressing her back against the pillows and kissing her neck. She started thinking again about how long this would last, if it would continue even if Jaina was in Dalaran for some time, unable to get away. Perhaps this brief time on this one trip was all they would have and their time together would just be a memory that Jaina would come back to over the years.

She gasped when she realized Sylvanas had stopped kissing her neck and was looking at her curiously, a small smile on her lips. The older woman stroked her face kindly.

“Where did you go?” Sylvanas asked gently.

Jaina swallowed. “I’m just... in my head a little bit.”

“I see. Is everything all right?”

“I don’t know,” Jaina answered, barely above a whisper.

Sylvanas moved off of Jaina’s lap and slipped an arm around her shoulders. “Can I help?”

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Hm.”

Stammering a bit, she said, “I-I mean... I’m just thinking about when I leave here to go back to Dalaran. I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back.”

“Oh.”

“But we agreed this was just temporary, right? It doesn’t—“

“It’s fine, Jaina. We can enjoy the time we have now and if neither one of us is involved with someone else when you’re able to return, we can resume our—“

“‘Dalliance.’”

“Yes,” said Sylvanas, smiling. “You got my note, then.”

“Of course,” said Jaina. “And the breakfast was delicious. I was ravenous.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Skipping dinner to go right to sleep after our time together... I assumed as much.”

Jaina blushed and Sylvanas grinned, kissing her deeply. “I won’t fall asleep this time,” Jaina assured her.

“You’re certain? You were sleeping already when I arrived...” she teased.

Jaina opened her mouth to retort, then closed it and blushed again. Sylvanas caressed a warm cheek. “Kiss me?” Jaina asked, bringing her hand up to hold the elf’s.

“As you wish.”

***

Jaina lay on her back, one arm behind her head on the pillows, the other lazily resting on her stomach. Sylvanas lay next to her, planting tender kisses along her neck and shoulder. It was late and they had missed dinner again, as they had been completely lost in each other for some time, wrapped up in a beautifully messy tangle of limbs.

“I’m hungry,” Jaina mumbled.

“Me too.” Sylvanas said. “What would you like?”

“Anything,” Jaina replied. “I could eat a whole boar at this rate.”

Sylvanas grinned and caressed her hip, continuing to kiss her neck. “Mm, I can have some food sent over, but that means I have to get out of bed...”

“That could be a problem,” Jaina murmured, turning on her side and giving the older woman a kiss.

“A few more of those and I’ll get up,” she said, capturing Jaina’s lips with her own.

“Sounds good,” Jaina murmured between kisses.

***

A short while later, after Sylvanas had ordered food and she and Jaina were eating, Jaina found herself in her own head again, thinking about the future. She wondered where she would be in five, ten, fifteen years. What would she be doing? Who would be at her side, if anyone?

“You’re thinking too much, again,” Sylvanas noted, taking a bite of ham.

“I know.”

“There’s no need to worry so much, darling,” Sylvanas told her, sipping her wine.

“‘Darling’?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “If you don’t like it—“

“I do,” Jaina said, and she truly did, but it made her worry more. It was a sweet term of endearment, one that she thought was odd given their situation. She was afraid to ask if Sylvanas was beginning to have feelings for her, or if this was just how Sylvanas was. She was centuries old, as she had said. Perhaps she said this to all her lovers... Jaina shook her head. She was thinking too much, just as Sylvanas had said.

The elf was very perceptive when it came to her.

Jaina finished eating and polished off her wine. She was still naked and Sylvanas had thrown on her nightgown to pick up the tray with their dinner, left outside the room. It was a bit big for her, but Jaina thought she looked sexy as hell in it all the same. She looked at Sylvanas, a small smile on her lips, desire in her eyes.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, smirking, and set the tray on the floor. She was on top of Jaina in an instant, warm hands and lips all over her body. Jaina sighed, content, holding Sylvanas close.

She would enjoy this, for however long it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting these chapters slower than I usually post chapters for my fics because I’ve been going back and adding things to hopefully better tell the story I’m crafting. Again, sorry for the wait between chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wake up, darling,” Sylvanas was whispering.

“Mmph?” Jaina mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She snapped her fingers, lighting a candle so she could see in the dark.

Sylvanas had sneaked into her room in the early morning and was sitting next to her, running soothing fingers through her hair as Jaina had become accustomed to her doing. The older woman was dressed casually, in a light purple blouse paired with tan trousers. She wore a light cloak about her shoulders. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked playful and sweet.

“It’s early...” Jaina mumbled, slightly irritable.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said, smiling at her.

“It’s early and you’re in my bed and you’re not naked,” she continued, pouting a bit. Sylvanas grinned, lazily pulling back the blankets from Jaina’s lap and caressing her bare inner thighs.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Her eyes drifted appreciatively down Jaina’s naked body, making the younger woman shiver. Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ hand and tried to move it closer to where she needed the older woman’s touch. Sylvanas just pulled back, shaking her head and waggling a finger at her. Jaina felt bereft and very hot.

“Sylvanas...”

“Just wait,” Sylvanas said, kissing her sweetly.

Jaina merely nodded and reluctantly stood, stretching. She walked slowly over to a dresser, pulling out panties and a bra. Sylvanas was behind her almost in an instant, kissing her neck and shoulders as she dressed.

“Not fair...”

“Nope,” Sylvanas chuckled, fingers trailing up her thighs.

Jaina stepped into her panties and Sylvanas knelt behind her, licking and kissing her legs. She stood slowly, tugging Jaina’s panties on. Jaina put her bra on and let Sylvanas hook it together in the back. She walked over to the closet, blushing furiously, Sylvanas wrapping warm, strong arms around her stomach, walking with her.

She opened the closet and began running a hand over her clothes, trying to decide what to wear as Sylvanas stayed behind her, pressing soft, warm kisses to her flushed skin.

“You’re making this very difficult, I hope you know.”

“I do, darling. Let me have my fun. You’re probably not going to be here much longer, I expect. I’m sure the dusty books and libraries of Dalaran eagerly await your return...”

Her voice was just a touch bitter and Jaina frowned, her hand dropping to her side.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas murmured. “I know your studies are very important and I know and appreciate just how much you want to learn. I just—”

“I understood what you meant,” Jaina blurted and her cheeks felt hot.

“Did you?”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open. Had she? “I...”

“Yes...?”

“Do you want me to say it?”

Sylvanas did not answer. Jaina struggled to make sense of the older woman’s silence before she spoke.

“You’re going to miss me,” Jaina said softly, her voice tinged with sadness. “I’m going to miss you, too.”

Sylvanas sighed against her skin, holding her close, burying her face in Jaina’s neck. “Good to know.”

Neither spoke as Sylvanas pointed to a pink blouse and grey trousers and Jaina pulled both off their hangers. She pulled on the trousers and shrugged on the blouse. Sylvanas turned her around and began buttoning her up. She did it slowly, fingertips leaving lingering touches on Jaina’s stomach and chest. She left three buttons open, revealing a fair amount of cleavage as Jaina tilted her head and gave her a slight frown. Sylvanas pouted and buttoned two more. Jaina smiled her approval and kissed Sylvanas’ cheek.

“So, where are you taking me?”

***

They arrived by horseback to a small lake far away from the city. It was completely secluded, surrounded by trees and lush greenery. Jaina looked around, fairly awestruck. She felt Sylvanas’ gaze on her and turned to find the older woman beaming as she dismounted and removed the saddlebags.

Jaina hopped off her horse and grabbed the blanket folded over its back. She spread it on the grass by a tree as Sylvanas lay the bags on it and sat down.

“What are you hungry for?” Sylvanas asked, digging into the bags.

Jaina kicked off her slippers and began unbuttoning her blouse. “You.”

Sylvanas looked up, one eyebrow raised as Jaina fixed her with a mischievous smile. “Well, I meant for breakfast, but...”

Jaina smirked as she took off her pants. “Breakfast can wait.”

“True enough.”

Sylvanas stood and removed her cloak, draping it around Jaina’s bare shoulders. Jaina gulped and Sylvanas winked at her, then took her by the hand, leading her to the tree.

“Ohh...” Jaina moaned softly as Sylvanas pressed her against the bark. The cloak’s thickness absorbed most of the roughness and the remaining ridges felt good against her back. “Cloak was... a good call.”

“Mhm.”

Sylvanas kissed her deeply, pressing against her, fingers trailing up and down both thighs. Jaina felt as though they were back in the alley, feverishly kissing and touching, Jaina nervous and excited. Sylvanas’ hands slipped around her back to unhook her bra, dropping it on the blanket. She leaned down, kissing and licking along flushed skin as Jaina ran her hands through silvery gold locks, soft moans on her lips.

“Sylvanas...”

Sylvanas looked up and stole a kiss. Jaina found herself smiling slightly despite what she was about to say. After a moment, her smile faded and she looked at Sylvanas with tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sylvanas stroked her cheek and hair and she leaned into the older woman’s touch.

“I’m going to have to leave in a couple of days.”

“Oh...” Sylvanas murmured, looking down and licking her lips. Jaina thought Sylvanas looked as depressed as Jaina felt and she started to wonder about the nature of their so-called dalliance.

Without saying another word, Sylvanas knelt and closed her eyes, kissing a line from Jaina’s stomach to the hem of her panties. Firm hands held her hips in place as she pressed against Sylvanas’ mouth.

“Mm-mm,” Sylvanas lightly admonished.

Jaina inhaled deeply. Her body was so warm and she felt so needy, desperately desiring Sylvanas’ mouth on her.

Sylvanas pulled down Jaina’s panties and spread her legs apart slightly. She rubbed the younger woman’s thighs, planting wet, lingering kisses on heated skin. Jaina realized Sylvanas was determined to take her time and Jaina found that she was just fine with that. She closed her eyes, leaning further back against the tree, both hands in Sylvanas’ hair.

She was going to miss this, miss spending lazy mornings, afternoons, evenings, nights with this woman. She hoped she would be able to find time to come back, because as much as she would miss making love to this woman, she would also miss their conversations. Her lip trembled. Was this really just a fling? Was it ever one?

She was in her head again. Only when Sylvanas licked her open, finally giving her what she needed so badly, did she push those thoughts aside. It was temporary, a fling, a dalliance.

Of course it was.

They barely knew each other, this was not a relationship.

Not yet...

Jaina gasped. Sylvanas’ tongue was inside her, joined by two fingers and she whimpered, forcing her thoughts elsewhere. Sylvanas kept her fingers within as she withdrew her tongue, curling the digits towards her and making Jaina hold tightly to her hair. Sylvanas’ mouth was on her again, languidly sucking and teasing, making Jaina cry for more.

Jaina felt her legs begin to weaken, felt her entire body begin to tense. Sylvanas was still working slowly, building her up and letting her dangle as the elf was wont to do. Jaina pressed against her mouth, whimpering softly, beginning to pant, her body completely tense, ready to let go.

Trembling and whispering Sylvanas’ name, she leaned her head back against the tree, a sharp cry tearing from her lips as she reached her peak. Shivering, she sank weakly down to the blanket, breathing heavily. Sylvanas sat with her, fingers still within, guiding her gently through each aftershock that rocked her as she worked to calm down.

Sylvanas kissed her, parting her lips, exploring her mouth. Her fingers had stopped moving and she started to withdraw them when Jaina protested. Sylvanas just looked at her and Jaina scooted closer, closing her eyes and leaning back against the tree, feeling pleasantly, comfortably filled.

Sylvanas stroked slowly and Jaina drew her close, kissing her deeply. They stayed like that for some time, until Jaina scooted back and Sylvanas removed her fingers and licked them clean, then began undressing. Jaina closed her eyes again, thinking, wanting to make sense of everything. She only had a couple more days and she did not know when, or if, she would be back.

They had admitted they would miss each other, but what did that mean, exactly? She was thinking too much, she knew she was. This was just a fun week, nothing more. Sylvanas leaned forward, kissing Jaina’s jaw and lips as Jaina let her hands roam the entirety of Sylvanas’ body, several times over, before finally slipping a hand between her thighs, using one finger to stroke her open.

She turned and lay Sylvanas down on the blanket, tenderly kissing her all over, wanting to make their time together last as long as possible. Sylvanas lifted Jaina’s head up and Jaina crawled up her body, pressing warm, swollen lips to the older woman’s mouth.

“What do you plan to do?” Sylvanas asked then and Jaina broke their kiss to give her a confused look. Sylvanas stroked her hair. “With all your studies, with your education. What’s your goal?”

“I...” Jaina licked her lips and moved off Sylvanas, leaning back against the tree and pulling her knees to her chest.

Sylvanas sat up, pressing a kiss to Jaina’s jaw and rubbing her cheek. “Sorry, I just found myself wondering and wanting to know more about you. We’ve been a bit... _busy_... this week, we haven’t had a chance to have another talk. I enjoy talking to you, Jaina, almost as much as I enjoy making love to this beautiful body of yours.”

She smiled and Jaina appreciated Sylvanas trying to spark conversation, to make her think and talk about her future. Sylvanas was interested in knowing more about her and it felt good, but it made her nervous. She shivered. She was still naked, but Sylvanas wanting her to lay bare her soul had her feeling far more exposed.

“I’m not sure,” she answered, looking into cool blue eyes. “I’ve just been wanting to learn, I suppose I never really thought about what I’d want to do once I was done studying.”

“What would you like to do? Any ideas?”

Jaina brightened a bit and shared, “As much as it bothered me that Kael didn’t speak to me about teaching other apprentices, I really liked working with them this week.”

Sylvanas’s smile broadened. “You could become an archmage and teach in Dalaran... or here.” Her eyes and her expression were so sweet and kind and... hopeful. Jaina pulled her into a kiss.

“Maybe...”

“If not teaching, what else interests you?”

“Well, fighting definitely does _not_ interest me, but I imagine I’ll have to do a fair amount of it at some point.”

“It’s not so bad,” Sylvanas said. “We fight to protect our people. We don’t fight just to fight. There’s reason and purpose.”

“I understand. I just... would rather things were peaceful.” She looked down, mumbling, “I know that’s naive to say...”

Sylvanas stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. “It’s not naive. It’s noble.” She sighed, smiling a bit. “It’s just... not always feasible.”

Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas, closing her eyes as the older woman’s arms went around her. She leaned against Sylvanas’ chest, comfortable and content.

“What about you?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re Ranger-General, but... will you always be? Is there anything else you’d like to do? Or, is there a Ranger-General retirement someday, perhaps?” She felt herself blush as she said the words. They sounded silly, but she was curious.

Sylvanas chuckled and kissed her hair, reaching one hand up to soothingly stroke her silky golden locks. “I guess I never really thought about doing anything else. I very much enjoy leading and training and protecting my people to the best of my ability.”

“That’s fair,” Jaina murmured.

“Though, I wouldn’t be opposed to retirement one day,” she chuckled, “when I’m very, very old.”

“Mm, aren’t you already pretty old?” Jaina teased and Sylvanas nipped at her ear, making her giggle.

“Thanks for that, darling,” Sylvanas said, her tone amused. Turning a bit serious, she said, “Realistically speaking, I’m actually quite young. If anyone’s old, it’s my sister Alleria, she’s somewhere in the neighborhood of three thousand.”

“Wow...”

“Mhm.”

“I don’t know if I’d want to live that long. I feel like our normal expectancy of one hundred or so is quite old as it is.”

“You age rather quickly, though,” Sylvanas pointed out. “If you could stay at your peak for the rest of your life, you might think a bit differently.”

“That’s true. I dread aging. I’d love to look like this forever.”

“Mm,” Sylvanas said, pulling back and tilting her head to get a better angle. She gazed dreamily at Jaina’s naked body as Jaina blushed and smiled. “I think you’ll look lovely at any age.”

Jaina shook her head, laughing. “Well, aren’t you sweet. And a liar.”

Sylvanas just smirked and pressed Jaina down on the blanket, leaning down to kiss her breasts, eager hands exploring her curves.

“Mmph,” Jaina mumbled, “wait...” Sylvanas looked up. “You already—“

“I know,” she said, still smirking, “and I want to again.” She resumed her kisses, murmuring, “You can take care of me later. Let me have my fun.”

Jaina lightly protested until Sylvanas looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a smug expression as she moved a hand down between Jaina’s legs, thumb working her open and pressing against her, making her back arch off the blanket. Sylvanas chuckled as Jaina sighed, accepting defeat. She smiled though, Sylvanas was someone to whom she did not mind losing.

***

Later, Sylvanas had finally given in, letting Jaina have her way with her. Jaina teased as she worked, amused at the way Sylvanas grasped at her hair and groaned her name, bucking her hips just a bit as Jaina slowly brought her closer to release.

“You and your _teasing_, darling...” Sylvanas mumbled between moans.

Jaina chuckled and tossed Sylvanas’ words back at her. “Let me have my fun.”

“Uh huh...”

Jaina picked up the pace then, immediately stopping all her teasing, working so quickly that Sylvanas barely had time to react and prepare before she was shaking and groaning, climaxing with a loud moan. Jaina’s mouth and fingers kept going, kept their pace on Sylvanas’ sensitive nerves, making her tighten up again and, not long after, release once more.

Jaina slowed down, relishing Sylvanas’ quivering moans as she helped the older woman through the waves that kept crashing over her.

“I... don’t think you’ll get a third one out of me,” she said softly, bringing herself to a sitting position. “Bit too sensitive now.”

“I’m happy with two,” Jaina said, sitting up as well and tucking herself into Sylvanas’ side.

“Aren’t we smug...”

“Mhm.”

Sylvanas nibbled her earlobe and wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her securely against her chest.

“So,” Sylvanas began, her tone light and sweet, “besides snowball fights, what other hobbies do you have?”

“You.”

“Well, I certainly am an activity worth doing...”

“Frequently...”

“Mm...” Sylvanas sighed gently and nudged her shoulder. “I’m serious, though. I want to know more about you.”

Jaina swallowed, uneasy. “Why? Like I said before, I’m boring.”

“You’re not boring, Jaina,” Sylvanas said firmly.

“I don’t really feel comfortable talking about myself.” It was true, but she was scared now. She worried Sylvanas was beginning to fall for her, if she had not already. She worried still that she might fall for Sylvanas.

It would be a disaster all around.

“I got you something,” Sylvanas said, changing the subject, and pulling a saddlebag into her lap. She opened it and withdrew a small book-shaped package, wrapped in blue parchment with a dark blue ribbon.

“I... didn’t get you anything,” Jaina said, flushing with embarrassment.

Sylvanas kissed her. “I got _you_,” she whispered and Jaina felt tears in her eyes. Sylvanas kissed her again, stroking her hair. “This is just... something to remember me by.”

Jaina sniffled and opened the package, finding a lovely leather-bound book within, written in Thalassian. She smiled, reading the title aloud, a bit haltingly, “A ...History of Elven ...Rangers ...Throughout Azeroth.”

Sylvanas opened the book to the table of contents and pointed to a line about halfway down. “There’s a lengthy section on a few battles with the assistance of mages and how they were able to help overcome what were previously thought to be insurmountable odds. I thought you might especially enjoy that bit.”

“This looks incredible,” Jaina breathed. “I’ll need to brush up on my Thalassian a little, though,” she said with a sheepish chuckle.

“It’ll be worth it,” said Sylvanas. “How about I... read some of it to you now?”

Jaina smiled, tears still in her eyes and nodded, settling back against Sylvanas’ chest and kissing her jaw. “I’d like that.”

“All right,” Sylvanas said and she mimed putting on glasses as Jaina grinned and closed her eyes, relaxing completely. “Chapter One: What Makes a Ranger.”

***

Sylvanas read several chapters to her before they both began to get hungry for lunch. They were both still naked, both baking a bit in the midday sun. They ate some bread along with dried meats, washing it all down with sparkling wine.

“It’s hot,” Jaina remarked.

“It is.”

“How about a dip?” Jaina asked, feeling playful.

“I thought you’d never ask, Proudmoore.”

Sylvanas sprang to her feet and helped Jaina up. Sylvanas kissed her, then raced to the water, Jaina running behind. Sylvanas dove in with Jaina following and they both squealed at the water’s chill. Even though it was cold, it felt good to have a break from the sun.

They laughed and splashed about, playfully dunking one another, then floated on their backs, enjoying the lazy day. 

“Oh no...” Jaina said after a while, a pit forming in her stomach.

“Hm?”

“I... completely forgot all about my studies today.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it...” Sylvanas said, giving her a sweet look. Jaina raised an eyebrow. “I talked to everyone yesterday. I told them I wanted to take you on a tour of the area and teach you about rangers, a bit of a change of pace from learning about magic exclusively.”

“You did that?” Jaina asked in disbelief, emotion bubbling in her chest.

“I did.” Sylvanas looked thoughtful and she burst out, “And it wasn’t even a lie, I got you a book on the subject!” She laughed, amused with herself.

Jaina grinned and swam over to her, wrapping the older woman in her arms and kissing her deeply. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Sylvanas sighed gently. “We still have a couple days.”

“It’s not enough,” Jaina protested, frowning.

Smiling beautifully, blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, Sylvanas whispered, “Darling, it never is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a fair amount written, but I’m also still going back and adding things to chapters before I post. I have a decent amount to write, though. This story is likely going to be my longest so far because there are still things I want to explore.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for clicking, as usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update and short chapter. I’m still working on everything as much as I can. Time jump will be next chapter.

Jaina stood in her room, packing her suitcase. It had been a week, a whirlwind week, but it was time to go back to Dalaran.

During her time in Silvermoon, Jaina had learned much, had taught younger apprentices all she could, and had even found time for a fling with the Ranger-General.

The same Ranger-General who was still lounging lazily in her bed after they had made love one last time.

“I can’t stay,” Jaina said, her voice quiet and just a bit upset.

“I know. It’s all right. We’ll see each other again,” Sylvanas assured her.

“I hope so. This was probably my only break for a while to come. Things are going to be so crazy when I get back and likely stay that way for a while.”

“It’s all right,” Sylvanas said again. “We had a week, an incredibly fun week. If that’s all we get, either for a while or forever, we’ll be okay, darling.” She smiled warmly.

“I want to see you again,” Jaina said almost desperately.

Sylvanas stood and dressed, then walked over to her. “You will. It just may not be soon. You’re busy with your life, I’m busy with mine. Our lives just happened to intersect this week and they will again. Live your life, Jaina. Enjoy yourself, enjoy everything.”

Jaina nodded. Sylvanas was right, of course she was. It hurt, though. She had grown at least somewhat attached to the idea of relaxing with, conversing with, and spending hours in bed with this woman. Leaving for Dalaran and not being able to spend time with Sylvanas whenever she wanted had her feeling rather depressed.

Sylvanas cupped her face in gentle hands, kissing her tenderly, deeply, leaving her breathless when they separated.

“We’ll see each other again,” Sylvanas whispered once more, leaning so close that Jaina could feel her breath against her lips as the older woman spoke. Sylvanas smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “Trust me.”

Jaina forced herself to nod. She was uncertain when she would find the time to visit and she had a sinking feeling that she may never see Sylvanas again.

“Goodbye, Jaina.” She took Jaina’s hand in hers, pressing a gentle kiss to it, then winked as she left the room.

Jaina watched her go, then placed the last of her belongings in her suitcase. She figured Kael would be along soon, but she dreaded interacting with him. She was too raw at the moment. She just wanted to go home and bury her nose in a book, specifically the one Sylvanas had given her.

She looked around the room, taking it all in one last time. She heard a light knock on the open door and she turned around. Kael was standing in the doorway looking around as well. “The Ranger-General truly did an excellent job with the room,” he mused, his voice surprisingly kind.

“She did.”

“Are you ready to depart?”

“Yeah, just... I’m going to miss this place. I very much enjoyed studying here and exploring the city and meeting so many wonderful people.”

“I’m sure you’ll come back someday,” Kael said.

“I hope so.”

“The Ranger-General...” He paused, swallowing his pride. “I know the Ranger-General will want to see you again.”

Jaina looked at him, still raw, still hurting. The corners of his mouth refused to turn up in a smile, but his expression was kind. Jaina nodded as she looked at the book Sylvanas had given her, resting on top of her clothes. She smiled faintly as she ran her hand over the leather cover, then closed her suitcase.

***

Jaina sat in the Legerdemain eating lunch with her mother later that day. She had barely found the time to get away from her studies once she had returned to Dalaran, as she immediately launched herself into catch-up mode, but her mother insisted on hearing about her trip to Silvermoon and had come to steal her away for a meal, much to Jaina’s chagrin.

Jaina poked at her food with her fork, absently brushing her lips with her other hand. She still felt so raw, wanting to go back to Silvermoon and be with Sylvanas, ignoring her studies and her duties. She was looking off to the side, gazing at a wall without really looking at it. She sighed deeply.

“All right, sweetheart,” Katherine began, “you’ve been in a mood since I picked you up. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jaina answered, finally taking a bite of her food and briefly glancing at her mother. “I’m just very busy. I missed a lot being in Silvermoon and I need to catch up.”

“You’re definitely distracted,” Katherine said. “But is it your studies you’re thinking about?”

Jaina looked at her, swallowing hard. Katherine smiled knowingly.

“You have a far off look in your eyes and you keep touching your lips... I know Kael’s quite fond of you and has been for a while...”

Jaina inhaled sharply, awkwardly dropping her hand. “Mother—“

“And you did go to Silvermoon with him...” Katherine continued. Her eyes were sparkling and she had an eyebrow raised. “Are you together?”

“No,” Jaina said, her face hot and her voice firm, tinged with anger.

Katherine shrank back a bit. “Oh,” she said quietly. “It’s been a year since Arthas, I thought maybe you finally took up with Kael...”

Jaina took a sip of wine. “No,” she said again, “I’m not interested in him.”

“Fair enough, my love. Did you meet anyone on your trip, perhaps?” She looked hopeful and Jaina looked away, uncomfortable and unsure how to answer. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just being nosy. You’re distracted sitting here with me, I just thought perhaps you met someone that you rather like.”

“I did,” Jaina said, surprising herself. She did not want to lie to her mother, but she also did not want to give her very many details. “I met someone, but it was just temporary.”

Katherine looked intrigued. “Oh? Why is that?”

“No time,” Jaina explained simply. “We’re both busy.”

“What’s he like?”

Jaina stiffened, but she was too afraid to correct her mother just yet. Licking her lips, she said almost dreamily, “Kind, caring, very sweet and attentive.” She breathed deeply, missing Sylvanas terribly.

“You sound quite taken with him.”

Jaina shook her head and her mother smiled at her. “I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Mm, but maybe a relationship is looking for _you_.”

Jaina gulped. She had worried she and Sylvanas may be falling for one another, even after a week, even after they agreed it was a fling, even after they acknowledged they would both be incredibly busy with their own lives. She looked down and her mother reached across the table to grasp her hand.

“Whatever you decide, I hope you’ll be happy, sweetheart. Perhaps, you and this mystery man will find time for each other.”

“‘Woman,’” Jaina blurted, gulping again.

“Pardon?”

Jaina looked up, feeling nervous. “I... met a woman,” she said.

“Oh. Well...” Katherine sipped her wine. “I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be interested in a woman...”

“Does it matter?” Jaina began to grow upset.

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Katherine said reassuringly, squeezing Jaina’s hand. “Your happiness is all that matters.”

Jaina nodded slowly, beginning to calm down.

“Well,” Katherine began, and Jaina thought her tone sounded a bit excited, “what’s she like, apart from what you’ve already shared? Tell me about her.”

Jaina was about to protest, make clear once again that it was temporary, but instead she smiled, feeling her face grow warm. “She... is an elven ranger and she has two sisters. She’s strong and she’s intelligent and she’s funny and she... understands me.” Jaina paused, drawing in a breath. She realized she was describing all the traits she would love to have in a partner. Her lower lip trembled.

She had fallen for Sylvanas.

It could not have happened at a worse time. She was going to be insanely busy, just as she knew Sylvanas was. Even if she went back, what could they have, truly? Assuming Sylvanas even felt as she did and she may not. Sylvanas could not even fall asleep and wake up with her because of how delicate things were.

“Sweetheart?”

Torn from her thoughts, Jaina looked up. Her lower lip was still trembling and she bit it, trying to steady herself. “I’m fine.” She set down her fork and finished her wine. She had barely eaten at all. “I need to get back. There’s so much to do.”

“Sweetheart...”

Jaina stood up, blinking back tears. Katherine’s voice sounded so kind and caring and she knew her mother was going to try to convince her to find time for a relationship she could be happy in and she did not want to hear it. She knew she would not be able to sustain anything, even if she could find the time to go back.

There was no way an apprentice mage and the Ranger-General would be accepted as a couple, even if Jaina was the daughter of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, a title she would likely inherit one day. As of now, it would not be proper, it would not work.

“Thank you for lunch,” she mumbled. Without allowing her mother to respond, she walked quickly out of the restaurant and towards her quarters. She passed Kael and kept walking, thankful that he did not try to talk to her.

She made it to her room and shut and locked the door, placing a ward on it so she would not be disturbed. Her mother had insisted to Antonidas that Jaina needed a longer lunch break than usual and he had agreed. Jaina found herself grateful for the extra time and she swallowed a sob as she climbed into bed, lifting the book Sylvanas had given her off the bedside table. She opened it to where Sylvanas had left off that day at the lake and began reading. She gasped softly when she saw a note in the sidebar, referencing a passage that Sylvanas liked and thought Jaina would particularly enjoy.

Smiling, Jaina continued reading, wondering how many more notes there were. She had enough time to read a couple of chapters before she had to go back to her studies, but she found quite a few more notes. Some were on interesting passages, some were helpful translations for more uncommon Thalassian words, and some were just little notes and messages to Jaina, saying Sylvanas was thinking about her and their time together, or funny tidbits about growing up that the elf had not found the time to share with Jaina.

Jaina was still smiling through her tears and it all helped her cope with the fact that she and Sylvanas may not see each other again for some time—years, most likely. But she had this book and that was tangible and she could hold on to it, even if she was unable to hold on to Sylvanas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY.
> 
> This is late af because I was doing a ton of research on the lore stuff I’m going to be messing with in future chapters. I’m really hoping that what I’m planning works within the constraints of Blizz’s lore and I was hesitant to post until I mostly confirmed that what I want to do should work.
> 
> I think it’ll work out. Hopefully.
> 
> In any case, there’s a fair amount of set up later in the chapter that will influence the remaining chapters, however many that will be. I’m not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jaina would only ever find the time to return to Silvermoon once, a few months after she and Sylvanas had parted.

It was during a very rare and surprisingly dull day of study, one where Jaina was able to take an extra long lunch and Kael had seen her jog up to her room, humming happily. Jaina ignored him. He could be jealous if he wanted, she was going to see Sylvanas and that was that.

She cast a portal to Silvermoon, stepping through quickly, heat settling in her belly, her face and neck already flushed. She spotted Sylvanas talking with two rangers and she noted that they all looked alike: tall with long golden hair, beautiful eyes, ornate armor, and slim, slightly muscular figures. She realized that they must be the sisters Sylvanas had mentioned, but to whom she had not been introduced. She smiled, waiting for the spirited conversation to finish, amused at how one sister stood tall and proud, arms folded over her chest while the other leaned against Sylvanas, their arms comfortably linked, a wide smile on her lips. Sylvanas was grinning at both of her sisters, but she seemed especially sweet and playful with the one leaning against her. Jaina decided that must be her younger sister Vereesa and the other, her older sister Alleria.

She watched as Sylvanas patted Alleria’s shoulder and swept a chuckling Vereesa into her arms for a hug before waving to both of them as they, presumably, went to carry out whatever tasks Sylvanas had assigned to them.

Jaina looked on as Sylvanas sighed heavily and looked quickly through various papers she held in her hands. She looked troubled, or at least, weighed down by how much was seemingly on her plate. Her normally sparkling blue eyes looked dim and tired and Jaina watched as she rolled up the papers and tucked them into a pouch on her belt before jogging off somewhere.

Jaina did not follow, did not call after her. She felt oddly better after seeing Sylvanas, knowing that she had been right, that they were both too busy for anything proper, or even anything like the week they had spent together.

It still hurt, though. She wanted to go to Sylvanas, lead her by the hand to anywhere else, and kiss away all her troubles and worries. Tears filled Jaina’s eyes and she bit her trembling lip, disappearing back through her portal.

She consumed herself with her studies in Dalaran for some time. She moved forward, as much as she could. She supposed she would always treasure the time she spent with Sylvanas and, as much as it hurt, she forced herself to accept that there would likely never be anything more between them.

Later, Arthas swept back into her life and she thought that was it, thought they would do everything right this time, thought they would marry and have beautiful children, ruling together for the rest of their lives.

But it was not to be.

Arthas had changed since she had last seen him, kept changing still, became someone she barely recognized, then became a true horror of a person. He had slaughtered an entire city before they could succumb to the effects of the tainted grain they had eaten. She could not watch, she had walked away from him then, and that had truly been the end. He was no longer the man she had loved deeply, the man with whom she had once planned the rest of her life.

He became a death knight, the likes of which had never before been glimpsed and would hopefully never be again. He was a monster. He slaughtered even more than he had at Stratholme. He journeyed to Quel’Thalas on his crusade and was beset by a woman, a woman Jaina had known intimately, a woman who would end up dying a hero and then be reborn as someone entirely new and different.

It had been a few years since she had seen the woman, but she still found herself wondering about Sylvanas, once Ranger-General and now Banshee Queen.

As if Arthas’ descent into madness and Sylvanas rising as as a banshee had not been enough, Kael ended up succumbing to the dark side, working with the Burning Legion alongside Kil’jaeden and eventually being defeated. He had been a good man at one point, but he died a traitor.

Jaina had been through so much, as had people she had cared for, and she wondered if it would ever stop, if things would ever get better. She thought more about Sylvanas, but she never sought Sylvanas out after her death and transformation, nor did Sylvanas attempt the same. Despite everything, despite how she felt, despite the sweet, thoughtful notes in the book, she wondered if she had even truly registered as anything more than a blip on the woman’s radar. She began to feel more and more bitter, continuing over the years, after Theramore, at Garrosh’s trial when she caught just a glimpse of Sylvanas and her heart nearly stopped.

The Banshee Queen looked alternately exactly like herself and entirely different. She still carried herself proudly, but she never smiled, never looked anything other than brooding and irritated. Jaina had struggled with whether or not she should go to her, talk to her. It had been ten years since they had last spoken.

Jaina chose not to talk to her. Perhaps, it was better to remember her as she was and not dwell on who she became.

Years continued to pass and Jaina would still sometimes spare an intense, lingering thought for the woman with whom she had spent a feverish, whirlwind week.

She moved on, at least for a time.

Before Theramore, she had met Kalecgos, a member of the Blue Dragonflight, and they began to slowly fall for each other, only parting when Jaina could not see past the anger and rage she felt towards the Horde.

She had almost succumbed to her grief when she lost Kinndy and Pained and Rhonin and so many others at Theramore. Kinndy had hurt the most. She had been apprehensive about taking an apprentice, but fell into the mentor role easily and she loved teaching. She had told Sylvanas at the lake that she would like to teach and she loved having someone as eager and kind and sweet as Kinndy to mentor.

Losing the promising young mage, her apprentice, her friend, had almost broken her. She had wandered the ruins of Theramore and had come across her body. She had touched her without thinking, not knowing that if she had waited, Kinndy’s parents would have had a body to bury.

She had screamed as the young woman turned to dust before her eyes. It turned her into a different person, full of rage, full of grief. She ended up nearly drowning Orgrimmar, only to be stopped by Kalec and Go’el, but even then, she was unable to change.

She kept getting worse, hating the Horde even more. The purge of Dalaran after the theft of the Divine Bell had been horrible, but she had deemed it necessary. She had worked with Sylvanas’ younger sister Vereesa and the Silver Covenant to attack the city and expel the Sunreavers.

Her hatred continued to grow. She could not stand the person she had become, but she was unable to break out of her ways. Then, she had disappeared during the Legion invasion after angrily storming out of Dalaran, in opposition to the Horde being allowed back into the city. She was always nearby, taking out demons as they came, but no one knew, and her relationship with Kalec had been destroyed.

Eventually, after the Legion’s defeat, another new threat popped up: azerite, something of great power that both Horde and Alliance alike wanted to get their hands on. It had resulted in Sylvanas burning Teldrassil, then blighting Lordaeron as the Alliance came to claim it.

Sylvanas sat upon her throne and talked as though she had won, and, had Jaina not also been there to teleport everyone away, she would have. The war would have ended right then and there, with the deaths of Anduin, Genn, and Alleria, one of two sisters that Sylvanas had claimed to be best friends with growing up, a sister she had claimed to love.

Things became worse still.

Jaina had coordinated an attack on Dazar’alor led by the Kul Tiran navy, the navy that she now commanded after her mother had made her Lord Admiral. The Zandalari fleet was nearly decimated, their city lay in shambles, their King dead.

Jaina had chosen not to keep pressing the attack. They had won, for the moment. They would allow the Zandalari to mourn as the King’s daughter, Talanji, took over. She did not want to be like the banshee, did not want to have zero regard for people’s lives.

Then, Sylvanas managed to become even worse.

She had raised Jaina’s brother, Derek, intending to condition him to be a weapon, ready to strike out at his own family when the banshee saw fit. Jaina had felt sick when she found out and she had only found out because Baine Bloodhoof had returned Derek to her, not caring about the consequences for himself.

She had begun to believe, then. She had begun to believe that perhaps she had been wrong to have been so hateful of all of the Horde, lumping them all into the same category as Garrosh and now Sylvanas. She had been friends with Baine in the past, but so much had happened, so much had changed, that her Horde friendships had long since fallen by the wayside.

When Sylvanas imprisoned Baine and she and Mathias Shaw ran into and teamed up with Go’el and Saurfang, she began to believe even more. She wanted her friendships back, she wanted to have peace between the Horde and Alliance once and for all.

There was just one person standing in the way...

Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, hero... and now, Warchief of the Horde, villain.

Sylvanas had sent Nathanos on a mission to the bottom of the sea and the Alliance had given chase. Azshara had opened the sea, which had swallowed the ships of both factions. The Horde and Alliance teamed up once again and defeated Azshara, or so they thought, only to realize that in doing so, they had freed an old god, N’Zoth.

It was the final straw.

Clearly, Sylvanas had nefarious, selfish plans, ones that she told no one about, save for, most likely, Nathanos Blightcaller. He was her second in command and fiercely loyal. Sylvanas also had the support of her Forsaken and a fair amount of others, though the other Horde leaders largely opposed her, with several actively working against her.

Approaching her would be precarious. Orgrimmar was not impregnable—it had been broken into multiple times—but it was still the best place for Sylvanas to hold out and coordinate her defenses.

Jaina worked with Anduin, Genn, and Shaw on the Alliance side, as well as Go’el, Saurfang, Baine, and Lor’themar on the Horde side to prepare an attack on Orgrimmar and defeat Sylvanas once and for all.

Jaina had made the decision to capture Sylvanas alive. She planned to interrogate her. She wanted answers.

The time had come. The group, along with Horde and Alliance adventurers alike, descended upon Orgrimmar. They checked for traps or any kind of resistance before they went through the gates, but found none.

Once inside, they looked around. It was a ghost town. The city was completely empty, no one was in any of the buildings, nor were they wandering around the city.

“I don’t like this,” Genn said uneasily. “The banshee has to have some sort of trap set.”

Jaina was uncertain, but she figured Genn was right, especially since Sylvanas had several high-ranking leaders together in one place, again, as a few of them had been when rescuing Baine.

“Maybe she intends to level the city, and us with it,” said Shaw.

“If need be, I’ll get us out,” Jaina assured him.

They walked towards Grommash Hold, slowly making their way inside the throne room. Jaina’s breath caught in her throat. Sylvanas was sitting on her throne, calmly drumming her fingers on one of the armrests.

“I wondered when you would all show up,” she said, her tone amused. Jaina watched her eyes scan the group and then squint at everyone present. “I’m a bit surprised my sisters are not amongst you, but I can imagine why they would not want to see me...”

Jaina swallowed. She had not thought to ask Vereesa or Alleria here. She was actually glad she had not, as she could already see the sisters at each other’s throats, preventing any kind of discussion or getting any answers out of Sylvanas. She turned to Anduin as he took a breath, clearly readying himself for an argument with Sylvanas, if one was coming.

“Sylvanas,” Anduin began, his voice firm and commanding, “it’s over. We’re taking you in. You’ll be tried for your crimes against the Alliance, the Horde, and Azeroth herself.”

“You don’t yet know what you’re up against, King Wrynn.” Her voice sounded almost sweet.

Jaina looked to Anduin, finding him in slight shock at Sylvanas addressing him politely.

“If you know something, tell us,” Anduin said. His voice now sounded almost desperate. Jaina realized that he believed there could be a shred of good left in Sylvanas. “Maybe there’s still a chance for you to redeem yourself.”

Sylvanas smiled, a smug smile that made Jaina sick to her stomach. “Powerful beings plan to corrupt and eliminate Azeroth and they’ll do so easily, if we do not step in.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaina found herself asking. They were the first words she had spoken to Sylvanas in fifteen years and she instantly felt uneasy.

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, giving her an almost friendly nod, then corrected herself. “Excuse me, it’s ‘Lord Admiral,’ now, isn’t it?” She looked deeply into Jaina’s eyes, her smug smile briefly replaced with a fleeting warm, genuine one.

Jaina swallowed, trying to keep her composure, but the way Sylvanas was looking at her, she felt like she was twenty years old again, blushing fiercely and wanting desperately to lose herself in this woman, for better or worse.

Fifteen years gone and she was, once again, captivated by this older woman, this enigma. “Leave us,” she said almost harshly, still staring at Sylvanas, but addressing her companions. She was not sure what she was doing. She figured she would make the others curious at the very least, suspicious at the worst, but she did not think she could speak to this woman with the others present without unintentionally revealing feelings she thought she had long since buried.

No.

It was better this way.

“What?” Anduin was baffled and the others just stared at her.

“She raised my brother to use him against me,” she said by way of explanation. “This is personal. I need to know why.”

“Jaina, we have questions, as well,” Anduin reminded her. “We could get all the answers we—“

She turned to him, angry. “_Leave_. _Us_. I won’t ask again.” Her voice was cold and hard, her eyes glowing a bright blue-white.

Jaina thought Anduin looked rather upset that she was giving _him_ orders, but the look faded, replaced with one of concern. He gestured to the others and they reluctantly turned to depart, with only Go’el lingering. He placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“You don’t need to do this alone,” he said quietly, calmly.

“I... think I do,” Jaina said, turning to him, softening just a bit. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you certain?” Jaina nodded. “Be careful.” She nodded again and Go’el squeezed her arm kindly, then dropped his hand and followed everyone out.

Once they were gone, Sylvanas spoke. “I thought they’d never leave. Thank you.”

“Shut up,” Jaina said tersely.

Sylvanas, to her credit, looked appropriately chastised and simply nodded. She gestured to a nearby chair, but Jaina had zero intention of sitting down. Sylvanas resumed drumming her fingers on the armrest.

“I want answers,” Jaina told her.

“To what questions, darling?”

Jaina bristled, her eyes still glowing, and she readied an ice spike. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Why ever not?” Sylvanas asked, almost innocently. “You liked it, as I recall.”

Jaina let the ice spike fly and it connected with the throne, grazing Sylvanas’ ear sharply enough to bring blood. She winced and reached up to touch the cut, her fingers coming away gleaming brightly with her blood.

“That hurt,” she said, standing up and wandering over to a nearby table, picking up a napkin and dabbing at her ear with it.

“Good,” Jaina spat.

“Hm,” Sylvanas said, folding the slightly bloodied napkin, “it’s usually frowned upon to harm a prisoner of war, Lord Admiral.”

“Do you think I _care_ if I hurt you after all you’ve done?” Her voice was low and dangerous, but Sylvanas did not seem bothered by it.

“Evidently not.” Sylvanas sat back down on her throne, holding the folded napkin to her ear. It was still bleeding rather profusely and Jaina felt a brief stab of guilt in her chest, but it was gone quickly.

“I need answers,” she said firmly. “I want explanations for _everything_ you’ve done.”

Sylvanas nodded and placed the napkin in her lap. Jaina looked at her ear, seeing the mark she had made on it. The bleeding had stopped and Jaina dropped her gaze.

“Where should I start?” Sylvanas asked calmly.

“My brother.”

“You mentioned him when we talked years ago, mentioned that you loved both of your brothers, but that Derek had perished when you were young.”

Jaina said nothing, but she was bristling and her eyes had begun to glow blue-white again.

“It was by chance that his body was recovered.”

“I don’t care about that,” Jaina said, her voice hard. “What I want to know is why you wanted to use him to _kill me_.”

Her voice faltered on the last two words and she looked away, closing her eyes tight after a moment. She thought she heard a gasp and the flutter of a cloak and she opened her eyes, inhaling sharply and stepping back.

Sylvanas stood next to her, tentatively reaching for her hand. Jaina blinked away, tears in her eyes. Sylvanas looked troubled, Jaina thought, and she could not understand it.

“I never intended for him to hurt you.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said angrily. “Why _else_ would you raise him?”

“I needed the focus to be on him while I planned behind the scenes, planned the next move.”

“What about Baine?” she demanded, her hands clenching into fists. “Are you going to tell me he wasn’t in danger, as you’re trying to make me believe that I wasn’t either?”

“You were not, nor were any members of your family, nor was Baine.” She was so calm and cool as she spoke, while Jaina was upset and very heated.

Jaina shook her head, trying to make sense of what Sylvanas was saying. She could barely believe any of it, but she still found herself wanting and needing to know more. “You mentioned a next move. _What_ was the next move?” Jaina spoke evenly, but her eyes were still glowing, blazing with anger.

“To meet with Azshara, to have her part the sea for us, as she and I had planned.”

“_Why_?” She was nearly growling her words.

“We needed help to free N’Zoth.”

Jaina felt as though she may explode from anger, her heart thumping rapidly, tightly, in her chest. “Free an old god. Of course. Of _course_ you would do this, of _course_ this would get even worse, even more horrifying! Genocide at Teldrassil, releasing an old god... what else is there?”

She advanced on Sylvanas, another ice spike ready in her palm. She pressed the sharp tip against Sylvanas’ neck, watched her swallow as it just barely cut her throat, a rivulet of blood running down her neck and chest, onto her maroon armor.

“I’m not the enemy, Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered. She sounded entirely sincere and Jaina shivered, searching her eyes. They were standing so close to each other that Jaina drew in a shaky breath. “Take us to Darnassus and you’ll see.”

“See what?” Jaina demanded.

Sylvanas leaned in further, red eyes glowing brightly. She was close enough to kiss, close enough that Jaina would have felt her breath on her lips if the elf was not undead.

“Trust me.”

Those words. Words that she had said before, so long ago, words that hung in the air and made Jaina believe, despite her better judgment. She felt tears in her eyes and she blinked them back as her hands shook, trying to cast a portal. Sylvanas pressed a hand to her cut neck, stemming the bleeding with her napkin. Calmly, she lay her other hand on top of both of Jaina’s and the younger woman was calmed by the coolness of that hand, her own hands steadying.

They stepped through together and Jaina shivered at the chill in the air, drawing her cloak more tightly about her shoulders, but she was still cold. Sylvanas had apparently noticed and she withdrew her own cloak, wrapping it around Jaina.

Jaina just looked at her, conflicted and hurting. She looked away, emotion rising in her throat. Sylvanas was so different and yet, so very much the same. There was still the kind consideration, the same sweet gaze when the older woman looked deeply into her eyes, the same brilliant smile that lit up her face and made Jaina feel powerful and cared for.

“Light’s sake,” she muttered. She felt her face burn and she sighed, frustrated.

“You still get so red,” Sylvanas murmured and Jaina turned to her. She was smiling once more and Jaina was suddenly twenty years old, wrapped up in this woman all over again. How did Sylvanas have this effect on her still? Fifteen years later and it felt like no time had passed, yet the two of them could not be more different than the people they had been.

Jaina turned away again, swallowing the tears in her throat and shaking her head.

“It’s all right,” Sylvanas murmured and Jaina nearly lost it. “Walk with me, Lord Admiral.”

They headed through the ruined city and Jaina shivered, but it was not from cold. It was eerie being here and Jaina did not want to linger. Sylvanas knelt down and ran a hand along the ground. Jaina knelt beside her and Sylvanas tenderly grasped the younger woman’s hand in her own, brushing her fingers on the ground. She let go of Jaina’s hand and they both stood, Jaina looking at the residue on her fingers.

“What do you see?” Sylvanas asked gently, peering at her.

“I... I’m not sure.”

“Corruption,” Sylvanas answered for her. “Old god corruption.”

Jaina turned to her, a chill running through her. “What?” she asked in disbelief. Sylvanas just nodded. “How...?”

She ignored the question and just said, “I know how to stop it.” Jaina looked at her, a myriad of confused and angry thoughts racing through her mind. “We have to kill our world.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, in disbelief once again, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“As I said, I’ve been working with Azshara and N’Zoth.”

“So there was old god corruption in Teldrassil but you’re working with an old god? _Freed_ him, even?”

“He’s... different than his brethren.”

“Hmph,” Jaina scoffed, “so he’s what, then? A benevolent old god?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Bullshit.”

“I know how it sounds, but he’s not led me wrong yet. He even revealed that one of ours has been being manipulated for months... by Mal’Ganis.”

Jaina squinted. “Mal’Ganis?” she breathed. “Who’s he been manipulating?”

“Magni. Mal’Ganis is working under Sargeras and Sargeras has been pulling the strings, setting everyone up, preparing to destroy Azeroth’s world soul.”

“So, you gave Nathanos the dagger that your champions retrieved after Uu’nat’s defeat, Azshara opened the sea, we eventually defeated Azshara which freed N’Zoth and allowed him to resurrect her somehow, and this... was all planned?”

“Everything,” Sylvanas said. “And it’s all for the good of our world, however unbelievable that may seem.”

“Why do we have to kill our world?” Jaina asked. “What does that even _mean_?”

“We make Azeroth undead,” Sylvanas said. “We undead are immune to old god and void corruption.”

Jaina was shaking her head. “This is beyond insane.” She stared hard at Sylvanas. “Working with the naga queen, working with an old god... _against_ other old gods _and_ the void _and_ the resurgence of the Burning Legion?” Sylvanas closed her eyes briefly and nodded. “What the _fuck_?”

Sylvanas laughed then, covering her mouth as Jaina’s eyes widened.

“What is funny about _any_ of this?”

“What _isn’t_ funny about this, darling?” Jaina stiffened. “Pardon me,” Sylvanas amended, “‘Lord Admiral.’”

“You calling me that makes me incredibly uncomfortable.”

“Which?”

“The second one.”

“I see.”

“Like you calling Anduin ‘King Wrynn.’ What’s the point? Do you think politeness will get you out of being tried for everything you’ve done?” She was clenching her fists again.

“No, but as I told you years ago, titles are for meetings and wars and official occasions.” She gave Jaina a small smile. “I’d consider this all three, would you not?”

Jaina nodded reluctantly, relaxing her hands, but it still bothered her.

“Do you think about that week?” Sylvanas asked suddenly. Jaina looked away, not wanting to answer, and gentle, soothing, rather cold fingertips caught her chin and turned her face back.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jaina said firmly.

“I think about it,” Sylvanas said, soft red eyes peering deeply into icy blue ones. “It was one of my favorite times in all my years.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Sylvanas said, somewhat abruptly. Jaina’s mouth dropped open and she closed it swiftly. “Come to Silithus,” she said then, changing the subject so quickly that Jaina just gaped at her for a few moments. “Bring everyone.”

“Sylvanas...” Jaina began, then trailed off, unsure what to even say. She was not certain she believed any of what Sylvanas had told her so far and she still had so many questions. Silently, she slipped Sylvanas’ cloak off her shoulders and handed it back. Sylvanas accepted it after a moment and then put it back on, giving Jaina a slight smile.

“Trust me.”

She was gone in a swirl of banshee energy. Sylvanas’ words, words she had used multiple times, words she had used just a short while before, hung in the air as they always did. Jaina felt as though she may be sick. She dropped to her knees, bile rising in her throat, her shoulders heaving, and vomited on the corrupted ground where the world tree had once stood. She put her head in her hands and wept, wept for the person she was, the person Sylvanas was, their world then and now, the souls of those killed in Darnassus, the likely terrible fate that still awaited Azeroth.

She slowly stood, her lips parted, panting. She spat the last bit of sick out of her mouth and began to teleport to Boralus. She needed a shower and some water and perhaps a strong drink to comprehend everything Sylvanas had shared with her so far. The banshee wanted everyone to meet in Silithus to, presumably, share the details needed to actually carry out her plan.

Jaina gave Darnassus a last, sad look and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and not go so long without updating, but we’ll see. Thanks for clicking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaina’s resolve, what little she truly had to begin with, was nearly gone._

Jaina arrived in Silithus later that evening. She had gathered everyone who had joined her in storming Orgrimmar and cast a portal for them all.

There were tents set up everywhere and Sylvanas and Nathanos Blightcaller were huddled together near a table, likely going over plans.

“We’re here,” Jaina announced, feeling weary.

Sylvanas turned around, looking only at Jaina, smiling so warmly that the younger woman had to catch her breath.

“Good. Let’s begin.”

***

Jaina and her companions were still reeling from everything Sylvanas and Nathanos had shared. Sargeras’ sword, previously thought inert, was gaining power. Mal’Ganis was tricking everyone—most importantly Magni, whom he was impersonating, and who was likely dead—and operating under orders from Sargeras, who was preparing to destroy Azeroth’s world soul.

The only way to ensure Azeroth’s safety was to make it undead, as undead were immune to old god and void corruption. They would then be able to defeat any enemies who threatened to destroy Azeroth and after, little by little, heal her entirely.

It all sounded so crazy, but was it any crazier than anything else they had gone through?

Jaina wandered over to Sylvanas’ tent, finding her speaking with Nathanos. She cleared her throat rudely and they both looked at her.

“Yes?” Nathanos asked, his lips thin.

“Can we talk?” Jaina addressed Sylvanas, ignoring Nathanos completely.

“Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.”

“Apparently your _mutt_ can speak,” Jaina said, her voice laced with disdain. “Wonders never cease.”

“I think you have me confused with the king’s pet _puppy_,” Nathanos spat at her.

Jaina looked at him then, her eyes glowing blue-white again. He stared back at her, both of them clenching their hands into fists.

Sylvanas sighed wearily. “Give us some privacy, Nathanos,” she said gently and he nodded, giving Jaina a nasty look as he left.

Jaina watched him go, her eyes still glowing, her mouth set in a deep scowl.

“Are you all right?” Sylvanas asked, stepping towards her and giving Jaina a once-over.

“I’m fine,” she said curtly, her eyes becoming normal again. “Is there somewhere more private we can talk?”

Sylvanas raised a tall eyebrow, looking around. Her tent was a fair distance from any of the others. “This isn’t private enough?”

“No.” Sylvanas looked at her curiously. “I have more questions and I can’t promise I won’t yell.”

“Well, there is one place...”

“Where?”

Sylvanas gave her a look. “You know where, darling.”

She did know. Of course she knew. But she was afraid. She had not been there in fifteen years. She nervously locked eyes with Sylvanas and breathed deeply, casting a portal to Silvermoon.

She stepped through first, emerging in her old room in the city. It had not changed at all, it was exactly how she had left it a decade and a half ago.

A sob caught in her throat. Sylvanas had kept everything how it was, like she knew Jaina would come back eventually, even years later. She went to the bedside table and opened the drawer. The note Sylvanas had left with breakfast, the note about their so-called “dalliance,” was still there, exactly where she had left it all those years ago. Jaina was fighting her feelings, fighting against how she felt during that week and how she felt now, with everything she had learned from Sylvanas, the ridiculously long journey that lay ahead of them to ultimately save their world.

Perhaps Sylvanas had not changed as much as she had thought, perhaps the hero she had been still lurked within. If what she said was true, it would seem that was the case. Jaina closed her eyes, transported back to this room fifteen years ago, thinking about being locked in a tender embrace and an even more tender kiss.

Sylvanas lightly touched her arm, running cool fingers down to her hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss. Jaina fought against everything she knew, fought against herself and the feelings she did not want to admit she had, feelings that she had always had and had been too young, too stubborn to face.

Sylvanas stepped closer and Jaina could feel cold coming off her in waves. She shuddered when Sylvanas touched her again, backing her up slowly.

“Fuck you,” Jaina whispered, defiant. She had not planned this, or so she had thought. She still had more questions and she was not lying when she said she might yell. What was happening? “Fuck _you_.”

Sylvanas had now pressed her against the wall and was tugging at the waistband of her leggings, playing with it.

Jaina tried to resist, trying to fight how she felt, what she wanted, _who_ she wanted, but Sylvanas carefully used one gloved hand to pin her wrists against the wall and Jaina breathed heavily, hot tears in her eyes. Her chest felt tight, her heart pounding, the sound deafening in her ears.

She stopped resisting, but her words were still proud and obstinate.

“_Fuck you_,” she said again, and then again, over and over like a mantra.

Sylvanas shook her other hand, snapping off her glove, then let her fingers run down Jaina’s thighs, over the tops of her leggings. She pressed cool lips to Jaina’s neck and Jaina shivered at just how cold Sylvanas was. She may have stopped resisting, but she was still whispering softly.

Sylvanas was waiting. Her fingers were still on Jaina’s leg, her lips were still lavishing Jaina’s flushed neck. Jaina’s resolve, what little she truly had to begin with, was nearly gone.

“Fuck...”

She said it so quietly that she figured Sylvanas had not heard her. The banshee was still licking and sucking on her neck. She was breathing hard, trembling at Sylvanas’ touch. She felt as though she was back in this room so many years ago. Her voice finally calmed, quiet and soft, her words becoming a desperate plea...

“Fuck me...”

Sylvanas paused, ever so briefly, as if ensuring that she had heard correctly, then continued. Her tongue caressed Jaina’s neck, fingers moved down into her leggings and slipped past her panties, brushing her open. Jaina inhaled sharply at the chill, but got used to it quickly, almost finding it more pleasurable than her warm hands when she was alive.

When she was _alive_...

Jaina swallowed and hot tears filled her eyes again. Sylvanas was dead.

_Dead_.

She had not truly acknowledged that fact when she thought about Sylvanas in the years since their time together. She knew Arthas had struck her down, knew she had become a banshee, but she had not had any meaningful interactions with her in the fifteen years since they had parted, not until tonight.

A sob rose in her throat and Sylvanas pulled back, looking into her eyes with concern. She released Jaina’s wrists and Jaina wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck, kissing her deeply, desperately.

Sylvanas’ fingers rubbed and stroked and thrust between her legs, making Jaina grind against her hand. She cried out against Sylvanas’ lips when the pads of the older woman’s fingers just barely brushed the sensitive, throbbing bundle of nerves between her drenched folds.

She was already close. She had nearly forgotten that Sylvanas knew every inch of her body, even from the first time they were together. Sylvanas did not miss a beat, even now, even fifteen years later, even as an almost entirely different person. Jaina tensed, her muscles screaming for release. Sylvanas did not tease her, did not let her hang on the edge as she had done before. She pushed hard and fast until Jaina was crying her name over and over, the word almost sounding like a prayer.

Sylvanas only stilled her hand when Jaina had mostly stopped shaking and panting, tears finally falling down the younger woman’s cheeks that she kissed away before kissing her lips, soft and sweet.

“I didn’t plan this,” Jaina whispered, inhaling deeply. She sagged against Sylvanas, drained, looking at the banshee with tired eyes. She wanted to talk still, she had more questions. But Sylvanas, even as different as she was, even fifteen years after they had last been together, had an effect on Jaina that was undeniable.

“I’m sorry.”

Jaina regarded Sylvanas with a curious expression, still recovering, still trying to make sense of everything.

“I’m not the woman I used to be,” Sylvanas explained, her voice quiet and upset.

“Neither am I.”

“You changed for the better,” Sylvanas said.

“Did I?” Jaina protested hotly.

“Yes,” Sylvanas said firmly. “You’re a hero. I used to be, but I am no longer.”

“Bullshit. I’m no hero.”

Sylvanas touched her face gently with her hand and Jaina flinched for a moment, then relaxed and leaned into the banshee’s hand, closing her eyes tiredly.

“We’ve both tried to do what’s right, in our own way. You went the noble route, I went the route that alienated everyone and nearly destroyed me.”

“And now what?” Jaina asked, somewhat exasperated. “We turn Azeroth undead to save it? So old gods and the void can’t corrupt it or destroy it?”

“Yes.”

She ran a weary hand through her hair. “Does it stay that way forever?”

“No, just until we vanquish the last of the threats and then we can purify it.”

“How long will that take?”

“Which part?”

“Either,” Jaina said with a shrug. “Both.”

“Could be years.”

Jaina leaned heavily against the wall, finally removing her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, dropping them at her sides. She closed her eyes, tired and thinking, sighing softly when Sylvanas began stroking her hair.

“Your hair is... very white.”

Jaina scoffed, her eyes still closed. “You just now noticed?”

“No, I just now commented,” Sylvanas said tersely and Jaina shrank back. “I’m sorry,” she said, calming.

“Your hair is different, too,” Jaina said softly, opening her eyes and twirling a lock of it around her finger. “More silver now.”

“Tends to happen when you’re dead.” Her voice was bitter, but there was a hint of self-deprecation and she gave Jaina a smirk.

Jaina tentatively smiled back, but she was nervous. She had taken Sylvanas at her word, believing everything she had shared about Azeroth being in danger from old gods and the void, needing to be saved by killing it, at least temporarily.

It all sounded insane, but it was probably no more insane than anything else that had happened to their world over the years. The only truly unbelievable part that Sylvanas had shared was that N’Zoth was actually on their side. He was an old god, too, how could there be good and bad old gods?

“You’re in your head,” Sylvanas said. “You’re thinking too much.”

She sounded as she did fifteen years ago and Jaina flushed slightly, nodding.

“And you’re red.”

A small smile graced her lips. “Am I still cute?” she asked, almost in spite of herself.

“Always.”

Jaina felt emotional. It had been so long and so much had happened, but she felt like she was twenty years old again being in this room with this still charming, still charismatic woman.

“I missed you,” Jaina whispered suddenly. “I thought about you over the years, sometimes only a passing thought, but I think... maybe... I was lying to myself.”

“I missed you, too. It was only a week, but it was _our_ week, and it was the time that I felt most alive.” Her voice caught on the last word and Jaina shivered.

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Save the world first?” Jaina suggested. “Figure out the rest later?”

Sylvanas smiled, a real smile, one that was worth waiting so long to see. Jaina stepped closer, slipping her arms around Sylvanas’ neck again. Sylvanas rested chilled hands on her hips.

“I wish I’d been able to find the time to come back over the years,” Jaina said, voice tinged with regret.

“It’s all right,” Sylvanas said, as she had many times before, “we’re here now.”

Jaina looked down. She was thinking again, thinking she could have changed things, could have made everything happen a different way, if only she had been able to come back. Tears filled her eyes and Sylvanas kissed her forehead, reading her mind.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it? What if I had been here when Arthas was? What if I could have—“

“He couldn’t be stopped, Jaina.”

Jaina gasped softly at Sylvanas calling her by her name again. “How do you know?”

“Darling,” Sylvanas said softly, reaching up to caress Jaina’s face as the younger woman melted, “you couldn’t change anything that happened. It’s not your fault.”

Jaina whimpered, tears spilling onto her cheeks. She buried her face in Sylvanas’ neck as the older woman’s arms went around her, holding her tight.

“What happened was meant to be, Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered. “Everything that was supposed to happen, did, for better or worse.”

“Fate?” Jaina asked thickly.

“Maybe,” said Sylvanas. “Sometimes, things happen for a reason.” She lifted Jaina’s chin, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re back here with me.”

Jaina nodded, then murmured, “Everyone’s probably wondering where we are.”

Sylvanas shook her head. “It’s late, they’re asleep.”

“Nathanos is wondering, for sure.” She tilted her head at Sylvanas and could not keep the discomfort out of her voice.

Sylvanas smiled. “Don’t worry about Nathanos.”

“No?”

“No.”

“He’s been at your side for so long, I would have thought—“

“We haven’t had anything beyond friendship for a long time, not since we were both alive.”

Jaina sighed gently, relief flooding her. “In that case... kiss me?”

Sylvanas smirked, holding Jaina’s gaze as she dropped to her knees, tugging down the younger woman’s leggings and panties in an instant. The banshee leaned forward to lick her open with a chilled tongue as Jaina shivered, her breathing shallow and difficult. She stroked silvery hair with trembling fingers, her face and chest flushed, lips curling into a smile when Sylvanas spoke.

“As you wish.”

***

They lay in bed, Jaina with only her corset on and Sylvanas still entirely clothed, still kissing and holding each other, after what must have been at least an hour. Jaina tried a few times to slip her hands under Sylvanas’ armor, to try and remove a piece, at least, but Sylvanas kept gently stopping her. She did not ask why, but she could guess, and she hoped she was wrong.

“Sylvanas?” she whispered, breaking their kiss. She was more than a little breathless and her lips were slightly swollen.

“Hm?”

“Why won’t you let me take your armor off?”

Sylvanas sat up abruptly, moving away from her and standing from the bed. Jaina sat up, watching her walk to the window.

“Talk to me,” Jaina pleaded. She rose from the bed and walked over to Sylvanas, wrapping her arms around the older woman, resting her chin against the back of her neck.

Sylvanas was cold and stiff in her arms and Jaina felt emotional all over again. Was that it? Was that why she would barely let Jaina touch her? Was she embarrassed or ashamed at what she had become?

She held herself with such confidence and pride that Jaina had a difficult time believing that was the case, but nothing else made sense.

“I want to touch you,” she murmured against Sylvanas’ neck. “Will you let me?”

“I’ve not had anyone’s company since Arthas killed me,” she said quietly.

Jaina was surprised, but she supposed it made sense. “No?”

“No.”

“Any prospects?”

Sylvanas snorted. “Fuck you, Proudmoore.”

Jaina smiled, kissing the back of her neck. “You already did,” she said sweetly. “I want to be with you,” she sighed, and then whispered, “if you’ll let me.”

“Help me with this, then, if you’re so eager.”

Sylvanas began removing her armor with Jaina’s help. Slowly, piece by piece, Sylvanas’ armor fell away, revealing her bluish-purple body. She threw up her hands, gesturing to herself.

“Here I am,” she said.

“No scars?” Jaina blurted, and she bit her tongue.

“No. I don’t know why, but the scar that should have been here—” She ran a hand along her side and stomach. “—Wasn’t there when I returned to my body.”

Jaina ran her fingertips where Sylvanas had run her hand. Her body felt hard and cold, but still smooth and Jaina badly wanted to keep touching her, to explore this new body.

“You’re beautiful,” Jaina breathed.

“I’m not, but you’re kind to say so.”

“I mean it,” Jaina said firmly. “I just... want to kiss you forever.”

Sylvanas looked down, a tentative smile on her lips. “I don’t know why you’re so kind to me,” she murmured sadly. “I don’t deserve it.”

“We’ve both made mistakes, made regrettable decisions, and so have many others over the years, Sylvanas.” Choking up a bit, she continued, “You died a hero. No one will _ever_ forget that.”

“I suppose I did. I cared for my people and I made Arthas’ life a living hell before and after he killed me.”

She looked smug and Jaina smiled. They had not spoken much of Arthas, but Jaina rarely spared a thought for him these days. She would always wonder if she had done the right thing at Stratholme, but it was not generally something with which she wanted to concern herself. Dwelling on it, as she had before, never brought her any comfort. It was what it was, and Jaina, as much as she could, wanted to focus on the present and the future. She steered her thoughts back to Sylvanas, thinking about what the older woman had said.

“I think... you can be a hero again, if this plan works out.”

“Maybe.”

Sylvanas’ tone was noncommittal, but Jaina believed anyway. She stepped closer, taking Sylvanas’ hands in hers, bringing chilled fingers to her lips, closing her eyes as she pressed soft kisses to them.

“For now,” Jaina began, her voice a silky whisper as she opened her eyes, “can I take you to bed?”

Sylvanas nodded, but she looked wary. Jaina finished undressing and led Sylvanas back to the bed. They climbed back onto the mattress, the two of them laying down and starting slow, kissing deeply, hands running along tangled limbs. Jaina let her fingertips trail along a chilled leg as they kissed, then slipped between the older woman’s thighs. She moved on top, kissing her neck, hands exploring every part of her, getting to know her body all over again.

Sylvanas, for her part, moaned softly at Jaina’s touch and Jaina felt encouraged as she made her way slowly down, kissing and licking the older woman’s breasts, running her tongue over the pronounced muscles of her abdomen.

“How’s it all feel so far?”

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, playing with Jaina’s hair. “Are my moans not enough?”

“They are,” Jaina replied. “I’m just... learning all over again, it feels like.”

“I can feel everything more or less as I did then,” Sylvanas said. Her tone thoughtful, she added, “A bit less, perhaps... and I’m... cold now, instead of warm.”

“Good to know.”

Jaina thought for a moment about what Sylvanas had shared as she kissed cool thighs, her fingers dancing along the older woman’s skin. Sylvanas had been so warm when they were together in the past. It had felt incredible and been rather intoxicating.

But this, a hard and cold, but still muscled and curvy body that had replaced Sylvanas’ soft and warm one, felt different, though still incredibly inviting and lovely. Jaina was getting used to it and she hummed softly as she finally dipped between Sylvanas’ thighs. Her tongue worked her open and she licked and sucked, shivering at Sylvanas’ deep moan. She thrust her tongue inside, swirling and twisting, pressing the pad of one thumb where her tongue had been, spinning in steady circles.

Between Sylvanas’ thighs was more warmth than Jaina would have thought. Not as much as when Sylvanas was living, but it was still there, still intoxicating, and Jaina moaned, taking in both the warmth and Sylvanas’ heady scent.

Jaina was loving all of it and she could tell Sylvanas was, too. She missed this, missed being with Sylvanas, missed when the only care she had in the world was making sure she studied enough. She felt relaxed and free, lost in this woman all over again.

There were issues with all of it, of course, issues Jaina was all too aware of and all too eager to ignore for the time being.

First, the fact that Sylvanas had fucked her so easily when they returned and the fact that she had let that happen and encouraged it when she still had questions, when she was still unsure about many things...

She had acted so rashly, acted as she did fifteen years before, attempting to kiss Sylvanas when she had been drunk. She had acknowledged it before, that this woman had such an incredible effect on her, a terrifying effect. Sylvanas made her not think, made her throw caution to the wind, made her forget anything else important, like the day they spent at the lake. She had forgotten entirely about her studies and she had been lucky that Sylvanas revealed later she had bailed Jaina out before the day even started.

She groaned softly, forcing herself to focus on being with Sylvanas and not being in her head, per usual. Her motions were making Sylvanas shiver and shake and pull at her hair and she felt so good, so empowered. Sylvanas was close and Jaina did not tease her. She felt warm all over when Sylvanas pressed against her mouth, body writhing, and called her name, before collapsing limply on the pillows, tugging at Jaina’s shoulder. Jaina pulled back, licking her lips as she looked up at Sylvanas and crawled forward, resting tiredly against her.

Jaina lay still, breathing evenly, watching Sylvanas’ chest. It did not rise and fall as there was no air to take into and expel from her lungs. It was expected, but it was still odd and a bit unsettling to see. Jaina closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Sylvanas’ shoulder.

“I need to ask you something,” she said quietly, feeling gooseflesh rise all over her skin. She had thought of a question, something she should have asked a while ago, something that she was afraid to know the answer to, but needed to ask. She felt Sylvanas stiffen next to her and she opened her eyes.

“Yes?”

“When we found you tonight, Orgrimmar was empty. I assume you evacuated everyone to avoid bloodshed because you knew we were coming for you.”

“Yes,” Sylvanas said, a bit slowly, “I did.”

Jaina could hear the slight nervousness in her voice. She knew. She absolutely knew what Jaina was going to ask next.

“If you knew you were going to burn the world tree, why didn’t you push to evacuate Darnassus? Or wait until everyone had gotten out?”

“It... was a spur of the moment decision,” she admitted. “The goal was to occupy the city, not destroy it.”

“Then... why—“

“I spotted the corruption from afar. It was already spreading up the tree from down in the roots. I’m not certain how no one else saw it, unless, perhaps, the new presence of azerite exacerbated the corruption’s progress.”

Jaina peered at her, trying to read her expression. “Can that happen?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Jaina. It’s a new material, or at least, new to us.”

Jaina sighed and sat up, leaning back against the headboard and pillows. Sylvanas sat up with her, stroking her arm and kissing her shoulder.

“I think I know what you’re truly trying to ask.”

“Yeah?” Jaina sighed heavily and folded her hands in her lap. “What’s that, then?”

“If I meant to kill everyone who died that day.”

“Perceptive,” Jaina noted with a nod, her tone just a bit irritated. Her good mood from the afterglow was fading, replaced by cold, hard reality. “Did you? You said your intent was to occupy. I generally assume that means clearing a path of all in your way.”

“I did not have _murder_ on my mind, Jaina,” Sylvanas said coldly. “I know what people think of me, the things I’ve done, the person I’ve _become_.”

Jaina shivered. She sounded so resentful, so bitter, so upset with herself. Jaina held out a hand to Sylvanas, who took it somewhat reluctantly, and squeezed tight.

“It’s all right,” Jaina whispered, kissing her shoulder. It was something Sylvanas had said fairly frequently and it generally calmed Jaina, made her feel better. She hoped she could have the same effect on Sylvanas. When the older woman leaned against her, still holding her hand, Jaina figured she had been successful.

“Any more questions?” Sylvanas asked wearily.

“I think I have the answers I was after, for the most part,” Jaina replied. “I still want to know the details of how we make Azeroth undead, but that can wait. The others will want to know, too.”

“Indeed.” Sylvanas kissed her shoulder again, then pressed refreshingly chilled lips to her neck, making a pleasant shiver run down her spine. “And good, because I would very much like to kiss you again, if you feel the same.”

Jaina felt tears fill her eyes and then roll gently down her cheeks. “I do,” she whispered.

“Good,” Sylvanas said, her voice gentle and kind, very reminiscent of how it had been when she was alive, “then we’re in agreement.”

They turned to each other, small, soft smiles on their faces. They leaned in, their lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss. Jaina slipped her hands into Sylvanas’ hair, holding her close, while Sylvanas placed her hands on either side of Jaina’s breasts, resting on the sweet spots of soft, heated skin.

They kissed for a while, eventually laying down and letting their limbs intertwine. Jaina pulled back first, inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly. Sylvanas stroked her cheek and hair as she closed her eyes tiredly.

“Let’s sleep here tonight,” Sylvanas said. “We can wake early tomorrow and return before anyone gets up.”

“Okay,” Jaina mumbled, already nearly asleep. Sylvanas continued running her hand through Jaina’s hair as Jaina, her mind now clear for the first time in years, fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing, still editing, still sucking at writing battle scenes—of which there are a few I’m trying to make suck less—still plotting some additional stuff for more chapters, still pondering doing something potentially VERY crazy and I’m not sure it will work. It’s a bit far off atm, though, so it may not make its way in. We’ll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Sylvanas woke Jaina with soft lips on her shoulder, then her neck, making her shiver as she opened her eyes. It was still dark and Jaina knew they would be needing to get back soon, so as not to arouse suspicion. She groaned softly and began to rise from the bed to dress when Sylvanas wrapped both arms around her to pull her back.

“Mmph...” Jaina mumbled, “shouldn’t we get back before the sun comes up?”

“Mm,” she murmured against Jaina’s neck, “we have time for one more kiss, I think...”

Jaina felt warmth creep up her neck and she turned over, pressing against Sylvanas, kissing the older woman deeply. Jaina realized that Sylvanas still smelled the same as she did so many years ago and tasted similar, too. She did not understand the details of Sylvanas’ state of being as a banshee, as an undead elf, but as long as she could hold and kiss and stay wrapped up in this enigma, she found she did not care.

She believed in Sylvanas as she had begun to believe in the Horde again. Somehow, some way, they would put a stop to the plans of Sargeras and Mal’Ganis by making Azeroth undead and then, once they were all safe, they would cleanse her and restore her to glory.

And after?

She did not know, but she hoped Sylvanas would be by her side.

***

A short while later, they had taken a quick bath and dressed and Jaina was casting a portal back to Silithus. Sylvanas kept stealing kisses and Jaina blushed fiercely.

“Look how red you are,” Sylvanas said, grinning.

“Thankfully it’s still dark,” Jaina said, “I think my face would give me away.”

“Probably,” Sylvanas said, kissing her again.

Jaina finished casting the portal and looked at it, a chill running through her. Sylvanas looked into her eyes and she swallowed hard.

“I’m scared,” Jaina whispered.

“About what?”

“All of this,” she said. “Everything you’ve said.”

“You... believe me, don’t you?” Her voice sounded small and meek and Jaina grasped her hands.

“I do,” she said sincerely, “and I think that’s what scares me the most. Turning our world undead to save it from old gods, the void, and the Burning Legion... that’s _terrifying_.” Her voice was an almost shrill whisper of fear.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Sylvanas, her voice confident and reassuring, “we’re going to stop them.”

“And what about Alleria?”

Sylvanas visibly stiffened, her lips pursed in what was clearly irritation. “You’re talking about her connection to the void?” Sylvanas sounded as though she did not want to discuss anything related to her older sister, but Jaina found herself curious. Bitterly, Sylvanas mumbled, “So much for not having any more questions...”

“I’m sorry,” Jaina said quickly. “I just... I’m worried about how she fits into all this, if she fits in at all.”

“I would hope she _doesn’t_,” Sylvanas said harshly, red eyes blazing for a moment. “If she does, it means the voices she claimed to be able to control will have gotten the better of her and I don’t want to see that and neither does our baby sister.”

Jaina nodded, her thoughts turning to the youngest Windrunner sister. Vereesa had, for a while, been the closest thing Jaina had to a friend, especially since the events during and after Theramore had cost her Go’el’s friendship. But even then, things were strained after Garrosh’s trial, strained because of how Vereesa felt about her sister and what had happened. Jaina had never told Vereesa about the brief fling she had had with Sylvanas. She was not entirely comfortable talking about it with anyone and she had only mentioned it to her mother and neither names, nor details, had been involved.

She was not embarrassed, but the fling, the dalliance, the... _relationship_... was hers, hers and Sylvanas’, and it was beautiful and tender and sexy and sweet and it was private... only for the two of them.

Telling anyone she had been close to, particularly Vereesa, had not been something she wanted to do. She could only imagine the shock that Vereesa would have if she ever said anything.

“There you go again,” murmured Sylvanas, not unkindly, and Jaina looked at her, momentarily confused. “You’re in your head.”

“Little bit,” Jaina said, sighing. “Thinking about your sister.”

“Which one?”

“Vereesa.”

“‘Little Moon,’” Sylvanas said gently, closing her eyes for just a moment, and Jaina imagined Sylvanas was transported back to a simpler time, where she and her sisters still had a good relationship.

Jaina took Sylvanas’ hands in hers. “You love her, don’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Sylvanas nodded, dropping her gaze. “I love them both, regardless of how they feel about me. I’ve... mostly accepted that things will never be the way they were for us. We’ll never have the bond back that we used to have.”

Jaina squeezed Sylvanas’ fingers kindly. “Never say never,” she whispered. Sylvanas just shook her head. “You never know,” Jaina continued, “maybe after all is said and done, after we save the world, Azeroth won’t be the only one who will heal.”

“I appreciate your optimism,” Sylvanas said, “but if it isn’t meant to be, then it’s just not meant to be. I won’t force it.” Her tone was gloomy.

“I... was afraid to invite them when we came to Orgrimmar,” Jaina admitted. “I wasn’t sure how it would work out, if at all. I didn’t want to make things worse, make you not want to talk to us.”

Sylvanas smiled and stole a kiss, saying somewhat playfully, “I would have talked to _you_, regardless.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Good to know.”

They were silent for a bit, still holding one another’s hands, both looking at the portal Jaina had cast. After a couple more minutes, Sylvanas kissed her, a deep, lingering kiss that Jaina felt in her bones. Jaina drew in a breath to steady herself, then let go of Sylvanas’ hands and stepped through. They emerged far away from the camp, where no one could see them. She cast a small illumination spell so she could find her tent in the dark and was surprised when she approached to see Anduin already awake, or perhaps, he had not yet slept.

She nodded towards him and covered her mouth to stifle her yawn as she made to crawl into her sleeping bag. She was nervous, but she thought she hid it well. She hoped she could tell a convincing lie as to her whereabouts, if he decided to ask.

“I tried to find you earlier.”

Jaina froze and turned to him. “Did you need me for something?”

Anduin shrugged. “Is there something I should know?”

Jaina licked her lips and folded her arms over her chest. “About what?”

“Sylvanas?” His tone was surprisingly accusatory and Jaina felt attacked.

“What do you mean?”

“When I went to find you earlier, Nathanos said the two of you disappeared somewhere to talk. I looked all around the camp and never found you.”

“We weren’t at the camp.” She said it quickly, instantly regretting it. She bit her tongue.

“Where were you?”

Jaina shook her head and began to go back into the tent.

“Stop.”

She looked back. “Excuse me?”

“Your king asked you a question. In case you haven’t noticed, there’s a war happening, Lord Admiral. I need to know what you and Warchief Windrunner discussed,” he said. His voice was uncharacteristically hard and Jaina angrily left the tent, motioning for him to follow. They wandered a ways into the desert, far away from the camp.

“What are you asking me, Anduin?” Jaina demanded. She felt exceedingly uncomfortable, as if Anduin somehow knew what was going on between her and Sylvanas.

Anduin sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Auntie. I think I’m just worried and uncertain about all of this. What Sylvanas said sounds crazy and I’m having a difficult time processing it.”

Jaina let out a soft, relieved sigh. “I’m having trouble with it as well.”

“What did the two of you talk about? Did she shed any more light on what’s happening, or what she did at Teldrassil?”

“She did,” Jaina said. She sat down upon the sand and patted the spot next to her. She leaned back, supporting herself on her palms. “What, exactly, do you want to know?”

***

They talked until the sun came up, Jaina relaying everything relevant that Sylvanas had told her. Anduin seemed generally satisfied with what she had told him, but Jaina still felt uncomfortable.

“I’m tired still, do you mind if I get a little rest before everyone starts waking up?”

“Not at all,” Anduin said. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaina rose from the sand and dusted off her leggings. She exhaled a tired sigh and began walking back to the camp.

“I have one more question, Auntie, if you don’t mind.”

Jaina turned back and regarded him with a small smile. “Yes?”

“How long have you and Sylvanas been together?”

The color drained from Jaina’s face. Anduin just looked at her kindly, a friendly smile on his lips.

“I’m not naive, Jaina. It was obvious from the encounter in the throne room that something was going on.”

Jaina’s lips formed a thin line and she began to walk away again, not wanting to answer.

“Auntie...”

Jaina ignored him and kept walking. It did not escape her that he was close to the age she was when she had spent her week with Sylvanas. But she was in her mid-thirties now, and Anduin was more like family than a friend. She did not care to discuss any part of her relationship, such as it was, with someone she looked at as a nephew.

She made her way back to her tent feeling raw and deeply stressed. She knelt down and slipped into her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and wishing Anduin was not so perceptive.

***

She awoke hours later to find that Sylvanas had already started to share more details of the plan. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she pushed back her sleeping bag and stood, wandering out of the tent.

She slipped into a seat near Go’el, smiling gently when he gave her hand a friendly pat. “What did I miss?” she whispered to him.

“Sylvanas explained her actions over the last few months in detail. She... has had the world’s and the Horde’s best interests at heart.”

He sighed and Jaina could tell he was having trouble believing it all. She understood, as it had taken her a bit as well to truly grasp everything Sylvanas had shared.

“After, she started talking about something called the Dark Focus. She and Nathanos are going to use it to corrupt Azeroth’s world soul, to prevent Sargeras from destroying it, or anything else he has planned. Doing so will apparently have the additional effect of making Azeroth undead.”

“Do you think this will work?” She looked into his eyes, feeling nervous about the plan.

“Maybe,” he answered honestly. “At this point, I think I’d just settle for a warchief not hellbent on world domination.”

They shared sheepish smiles, then turned back to Sylvanas. Jaina tried to focus on what Sylvanas was saying, as it was rather important, but she found her thoughts drifting to the previous night, and how much she had needed to see Sylvanas again, how much she had managed to repress feelings she did not know she still had.

Now, though, they had Anduin to worry about. Would he judge? Would he share what he knew with everyone? A chill went through her. She did not want to be stressed or feel guilty that she was enjoying Sylvanas’ company again.

Sylvanas finished speaking, opening up the forum for questions. Genn stood and the two bristled as they stared at one another.

“Yes?” Sylvanas asked and Jaina could tell it was taking everything she had to remain civil.

“Why should we believe a single _word_ of what you say? You’re a monster, you’ve committed _horrifying_ acts over the years. I don’t trust you at all and neither should anyone else!” Genn growled each word and Jaina looked around, seeing discomfort on the faces of most.

Sylvanas folded her hands behind her back and spoke calmly, with a bit of sarcasm and amusement in her voice. “With all due respect, if I wanted any of you dead, I had no shortage of opportunities to make that happen.”

Genn just about exploded. “You nearly killed us at Lordaeron!”

“Did I?” she asked with a slight smirk. “Or did I just frighten you a bit even though you weren’t in danger because you were accompanied by the most powerful mage in Azeroth?”

“How could you _possibly_ know that Jaina would be able to get us out?” Genn roared.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas’ red eyes began to glow brightly as she narrowed them at Genn. “I do hope you’re not serious. Lord Admiral Proudmoore is more powerful than _any_ of us and you would do well to remember that.”

Sylvanas no longer sounded amused with Genn. Jaina thought she sounded irritated with him and rather protective of Jaina. Jaina felt nervous, Kael had also mentioned her considerable power years prior. Jaina remembered wanting to be more powerful, to be able to defend herself as well as use the threat of power to ward off potential threats.

Over the years, she had done just that on multiple occasions. She had also used her abilities to fight when necessary, something she preferred to avoid. Her power had grown considerably as she grew older and more experienced with magic. She could not help but wonder if her power may be able to help Azeroth return to her healthy state, once all threats had been vanquished.

“You don’t know _anything_ about the Lord Admiral or _anyone_ else! You’re merely a husk of your former self, a rotting brain inside a rotting corpse that should be mercifully put down!”

Genn’s voice echoed throughout the valley, sending chills down Jaina’s spine. She struggled with what to do. She wondered if she should intervene, wondered if she should try to stop the heated argument. She decided that letting it play out would be the best option, but she noted with an ache in her chest that Sylvanas looked deeply hurt and offended by Genn’s words and she wanted nothing more than to wrap Sylvanas in her arms and tell her that what he had said about her mind and body was not true.

Sylvanas looked down briefly, nodding. “There’s... truth... to what you said,” she admitted, just above a whisper. “I’m not the woman I was, that much is correct.” Genn looked momentarily smug as Sylvanas looked back up. “But, I can assure you that I still have my faculties and that everything I’ve said is true. I’m interested in preserving this world, in defeating powerful enemies that threaten the existence of all of us and everyone we know, as well as those we do not. I’d like to think you feel the same.”

Jaina noticed that Sylvanas’ voice wavered somewhat and she thought she saw her glowing red eyes shining with unshed tears. Genn seemed to calm slightly. He growled and sat back down without saying a word, seemingly resigned. Jaina, again, wanted to go to Sylvanas, wanted to hold her and show her that she was—

Jaina gulped, her mouth falling open slightly. Cared for? Was that what she felt towards Sylvanas? Jaina stood and slipped away from the crowd unnoticed, feeling a bit sick. She wandered out into the desert, removing her cloak and summoning a small snowstorm to cool off.

She had realized when she had left Silvermoon and spoken with her mother shortly after that she had fallen for Sylvanas, but she never really addressed the full nature of her feelings. Did she like Sylvanas? Care for her?

...Love her?

Jaina breathed heavily. She was afraid. Afraid of her own feelings, afraid of feelings Sylvanas may or may not have, afraid of being judged and cast out by everyone they both knew, afraid of the fate to which their world may succumb.

She sat down in the sand, tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and looked down at her lap. She suddenly wanted to read the book again, wanted to read Sylvanas’ sweet notes to her. She realized with a gasp that she had not told Sylvanas when they were together the previous night that she had found the notes in the book. She breathed deeply. Perhaps that was for the best, while she was trying to figure out how deep her feelings were for Sylvanas.

She closed her eyes then, concentrating, holding her hands out in front of her. After a few moments, she summoned the book to her from where it had been, tucked safely away in her room in Proudmoore Keep.

She flipped it open, only reading the notes on each page. After a while, she reached the end and ran her fingers over the last few blank pages when something caught her eye. She held the book up to the sun, seeing faint Thalassian lettering written in some kind of ink that was very difficult to read without an extraordinarily bright light. She swallowed hard and leaned close, beginning to read, her shoulders shaking.

_Jaina,_

_Thank you for a wonderful week. I have not felt this alive in decades. You challenged me, made me think, made me want to spend every moment I could with you._

_I hope you will be able to return or that I may find the time to visit you in Dalaran, though that may be tricky. If we do not see each other again for some time, please do not worry, for you’ll always be near, in my heart._

_With love,_

_S_

She dropped the book in the sand and it made a loud clap as it slammed shut. How had she missed that message? How had she only now discovered it after fifteen years? She was shaking and crying and deeply upset and frustrated with herself.

She balled her hands into fists, pounding them on her legs, so incredibly angry. She calmed herself only slightly, enough to stop abusing her legs, and held her head in her hands as she wept.

Sylvanas had fallen for her, she had fallen for Sylvanas, but neither of them had had the courage to do anything meaningful about it when they first realized it years before. She picked up the book with trembling hands and reread the message. Her tears subsided and she closed the book, clutching it to her chest.

She did not want to face Sylvanas, did not want to confront her feelings. They had slept together the previous night and it had been everything Jaina did not realize she needed, but they did not discuss feelings, they only acknowledged missing one another and vowing to save their world and figure out the rest later, whatever that entailed.

Perhaps it meant admitting they cared for one another. Perhaps it meant they would have another brief dalliance, hiding their feelings once more, afraid of the world and how it would perceive them.

Or, perhaps, they would build on what they started so many years ago, slip back into that comfortable relationship they had, work towards making it even better, work towards spending the rest of their lives together, loving each other even more deeply than they did then.

Jaina smiled faintly, visions of the two of them together, happy, rings on their fingers glinting in the bright sunlight...

She sobered, then. Dealing with any of that was a long ways off. They needed to first ensure that they would even have a world to do anything in. It could take years, Sylvanas had said, to ensure Azeroth’s safety and restore her completely.

Would they still feel the same after several years? Did Sylvanas even feel the same way _now_? Or had her feelings fallen by the wayside over the years?

Jaina was terrified to find out. She stood, tucking the book under one arm as she teleported to Boralus, needing some time to think and, perhaps, some reassurance from her mother.

“Sweetheart?” Katherine called, as Jaina appeared before her in the Keep.

Jaina knew how dejected and utterly broken she must look and she immediately launched into why she was there. Her voice trembling, she whispered, “Do you remember when I came back from Silvermoon all those years ago and we had lunch?”

Katherine smiled. “Of course. You told me about a woman that you—“ Jaina looked down and Katherine stopped herself. “Did you see her again?” Jaina just nodded, tears in her eyes again as she held the book tightly to her chest. Katherine extended her arms and Jaina stepped into them, closing her eyes tight, letting her mother hold her.

***

“I don’t know what to do,” Jaina said, shifting in her seat.

She and her mother were seated on a couch in a common room of the Keep. It was late afternoon and Katherine had insisted on having a meal before they talked about anything. Jaina had scarfed down the venison, rice, and vegetables before they retired to a common room to talk. She had given her mother minor details on the past and present, trying to downplay Silithus as much as she could, so as not to worry her, before she went back to talking about Sylvanas. It occurred to her that she had never told her mother who the woman in question actually was and she wondered if her mother had figured it out.

“I had feelings for her then,” Jaina said softly, “I just didn’t think I could act on them. I didn’t think it would work, we both had our own busy lives.”

“And now that you’ve seen her again, the feelings resurfaced?” Katherine asked and Jaina nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Katherine fixed Jaina with a small, nervous smile. “What’s her name?”

Jaina gulped and looked down.

“I think I already know. You mentioned she has two sisters and that she was an elven ranger. Could really only be three women I can think of who fit that description and two of them have families.”

Jaina did not answer. She was waiting for the judgment to come, waiting for the first person to chew her out about loving the banshee. But it did not happen. Katherine just looked upon her kindly.

“‘The Lord Admiral and the Warchief,’” Katherine said softly. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“You’re not going to judge? Who she was, who she is now, everything that’s happened?” Jaina was in disbelief.

“No. No, after all that’s happened, I don’t believe it’s my place to judge anyone.”

Katherine gave her a look that suggested she still felt guilty about what had happened between them months before. Jaina smiled and reached towards her mother. Katherine breathed in deeply and returned the smile, taking Jaina’s hand and squeezing it.

“I should get going, everyone’s probably wondering where I am.”

“I’m worried,” Katherine said. “You’re all down in Silithus to try and prevent the world from becoming corrupted. That sounds incredibly dangerous.”

Jaina shrugged. “No more dangerous than anything else,” she said, as nonchalantly as she could, but she knew her mother did not believe her. “We’ll be okay, Mother. We’re going to succeed.”

“Stay safe, my love.”

Katherine rose when Jaina did and swept her daughter into a tight hug. Jaina closed her eyes, grateful to have been able to talk to her mother.

“I will. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” She smiled as she pulled back. “I love you.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Jaina teleported back to Silithus and quickly tucked the book away in her sleeping bag. She walked out of her tent and was greeted by Go’el, who swept her away before Anduin could bother her. Just from the look on his face, Jaina knew Anduin wanted to talk again and she was absolutely not in the mood.

Jaina walked arm in arm with Go’el away from the camp. She sighed deeply, patting his shoulder as she sat down in the sand. “Thanks.”

Go’el nodded and sat beside her. “We’ve not had much time to speak since freeing Baine and our brief conversation in Thunder Bluff.”

“No, we haven’t,” Jaina said quietly. “Things have been so complicated lately, especially with Sylvanas.”

“They have,” Go’el agreed. “How have you fared, overall?”

Jaina looked at him, feeling suddenly exhausted. “I’ve... been better, certainly.” She chewed on her lip and looked down. “I’m trying to break out of this cycle of hatred I’ve been in and I think I’ve made progress, but it’s slow-going.”

“You coming to Orgrimmar to help Baine as well as confronting Sylvanas and coming to Silithus means you’re changing for the better, Jaina,” he said gently.

“I hope so,” she said, looking at him again. His eyes were so kind and she smiled slightly. “I really am trying.”

“I know you are.”

She patted his arm. “What about you? How have you been over the years?”

“I’ve been well. Aggra and the kids are my whole life, they’re the best things that have ever happened to me.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m glad,” Jaina said, and she was. It was a relief to know that someone she had previously considered a close friend, someone with whom she hoped to repair that bond, was happy.

After a few quiet moments, Go’el leaned in slightly, his expression turning serious as he whispered, “People have been wondering about your conversation with Sylvanas.”

Jaina swallowed, growing pale. “Wondering what, exactly?”

“What she told you and why, exactly, you wanted to speak to her alone.”

“She told me that Baine was never in danger, nor were my brother, myself, or my family,” Jaina said, hoping her voice was steady and strong enough to convince him of what she was about to say. “I wanted answers, I wasn’t sure how much she would reveal with all of us there. I figured I had a better chance of finding out what I wanted to know if I spoke to her alone.” There was truth to her words, but the big reason she wanted to be alone with Sylvanas was that she did not trust herself to not reveal her feelings when she spoke. “And, as I said, she brought my brother back and made me believe he was going to be used against me. It was personal.”

Go’el nodded his understanding and Jaina was thankful he did not press further. “Sylvanas has her mind set on tomorrow. We’ll ensure that the Chamber of Heart is secure before we descend into the wound to see what awaits us.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid,” Jaina murmured, shivering a bit.

Go’el patted her hand. “As crazy as it all sounds, I think her plan is solid. It makes sense, as much sense as killing a world can possibly make...”

They shared small smiles and Jaina reached for his hand. “I need a drink,” she said, her eyes twinkling, “or several...”

Laughter rumbled in Go’el’s chest. “A drink—or several—sounds good, my friend.” He stood and helped her to her feet.

They walked arm in arm back to the camp as the sun began to dip below the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing my ass off and I think I have a good idea of how everything will play out. I have a few more chapters that I’ll be editing and then I’ll need to write a few more after that. There’s definitely quite a bit of story left.
> 
> Thanks for clicking, as always. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, first chapter that features horribly written battle scenes interspersed with some hopefully enjoyable dialogue.
> 
> Uh, enjoy. >.<

The cool night air whipped hair and cloaks about. Jaina sat with her legs stretched out and her arms behind her, supporting herself on her palms. Every so often, she would nudge Sylvanas’ leg with her foot, grinning mischievously at her. Sylvanas just shook her head, reading pages of notes.

“Whatcha reading?” Jaina asked, her tone playful, her words slurred a bit.

“You’re in an awfully good mood considering we’re descending into a massive open wound filled with old god and void energy tomorrow morning.”

“Fuck it,” Jaina said and Sylvanas’ eyes went wide. “Thish ish either going to work or it won’t. May ash well have fun tonight. None of ush may be here tomorrow.”

“Well, aren’t we optimistic...” Sylvanas said sarcastically. “You’re usually full of hope. What happened?”

Jaina said nothing and downed the shot of whiskey next to her, groaning as it slid down her throat. “Ugh.” She and Go’el had drank for a while earlier and she was past tipsy and was now entirely drunk. She felt playful, but her discovery in the book and her inability to talk to Sylvanas about it had her also feeling on-edge. She tried to relax, but her thoughts kept drifting.

“Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked, cocking a curious eyebrow at her. “Need to de-stress? Or are all those _drinks_ enough?” She smirked a bit.

“Fuck. You,” Jaina said, still slurring, waggling a finger as Sylvanas grinned. Her face and neck were flushed with equal parts arousal and embarrassment. “But, also yesh... to the former...”

“Well, let’s get out of here, then.”

Jaina poured herself another shot, holding up one finger as if to tell Sylvanas to wait as she drank it. She started to cast a portal when Nathanos walked by.

“Oh? Where are _you_ going?” he asked, though his tone tried to imply that he could not care less.

“Blightcaller!” Jaina said loudly. She slapped a spot on the ground next to her. “Have a drink with ush.”

“I should think _not_, Proudmoore.” He began to walk off.

“Come on, don’t be a s-stick in the mud.”

“No.”

“_Sit_.”

Jaina watched Nathanos turn to Sylvanas with murder in his eyes. Sylvanas gave him a kind look and handed him a shot glass. Jaina bristled a bit at how Sylvanas looked at him. “One drink?”

“Should listen to your warchief.”

Sylvanas shot her a warning look, but it was not unkind. It was more pleading than anything else.

“Please, Nathanosh?” Jaina asked, sounding sarcastically sweet. “If thingsh go well tomorrow, there’sh a good chance we’ll all be sheeing a lot more of each other.”

Sighing heavily, Nathanos sat down next to Sylvanas as she filled his glass. “Thank you, Dark Lady.”

Jaina was bristling again. She grabbed a canteen of water next to her and took a long swallow in an attempt to begin sobering up. She did not want to have diminished faculties when speaking with Nathanos. Sylvanas had told her she had nothing to worry about, but seeing them interact and sit so close to one another, she started to feel jealous.

“Let’s play a game,” Jaina said, taking another long drink of water, starting to feel marginally less drunk, her words no longer slurred. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and Jaina just winked at her. “Truth or dare,” she said. “Nathanos, you’re first. Truth or dare?”

Nathanos just stared at her until Sylvanas gave him a gentle nudge and he grimaced. “Fine. Dare.”

“Ooh,” Jaina purred. “All right, I dare you to say something nice about me.”

Nathanos scoffed. “In that case, I choose _death_.” Sylvanas elbowed him in the ribs and he sighed, defeated. Frowning, he said haltingly, “Your recent... makeover... was successful.” He gestured to her braided hair and then to the rest of her.

“I _think_ that was a compliment...”

Nathanos grunted.

“Thank you, all the same.”

Nathanos just squinted and shook his head slightly.

“What about you, then, Proudmoore? Truth or dare?”

He downed a shot, his eyes glowing and a small smirk beginning to twist his lips. Jaina pursed her lips, annoyed that he seemed to loosen up so quickly. She began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all and she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Truth,” Jaina said, holding his gaze.

“Hmm,” Nathanos mused. “Everyone knows about you and Menethil. Knows you were supposed to marry and rule together.”

Jaina scowled, feeling an uncomfortable chill run through her. “What are you getting at?”

“Everyone knows how _heartbroken_ you were when he became... a _monster_,” Nathanos continued as Jaina bristled again. “What I want to know is if you would still be with him, if none of what happened actually took place.” He poured himself another drink and calmly sipped it, peering at Jaina through eyes that gleamed with wickedness.

Jaina swallowed, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. She polished off the water in the canteen, gulping hard. She felt Sylvanas’ gaze on her, saw curious and slightly hurt eyes out of the corner of her own.

“I’m going to get some sleep.”

Jaina stood and began walking back to her tent. Nathanos called after her.

“Beaten at your own choice of game. Good _job_, Proudmoore,” he drawled.

Jaina stopped for a moment, stiffening. “It wasn’t a fair question,” she said defiantly.

“It was absolutely fair. You’re just a coward.”

Jaina heard a brief smack and the sound of Nathanos wincing and she briefly smirked, despite how she felt, how she knew Sylvanas must feel. She walked to her tent, fighting back tears.

“Auntie—“

“Not now, Anduin,” she gritted, her voice low.

“It’s important.”

“_Is it_?” she asked harshly, whirling on him.

“Yes.” He said it so calmly that Jaina shivered and began to follow him as he walked away from the camp.

Jaina pulled up her hood to partially hide her face and crossed her arms over her chest. “Talk.”

“Auntie, I... have a proposal that may interest you, for once this is all over.”

Jaina just glared, her lips forming a thin line. She was so irritated, she just wanted to crawl into her sleeping bag and fall right asleep.

Anduin continued, “I want to push for peace between the Alliance and Horde. End, once and for all, the conflict between our factions.”

Jaina said nothing, just continued staring at him, her arms still crossed.

“I don’t know if just peace talks will have the effectiveness that I’m looking for,” he said, tilting his head at her.

Jaina narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was attempting to tell her. Even though the water had helped, she was still somewhat drunk, still irritated, and her brain was not quite picking up whatever hints he was apparently trying to lay down.

“Just... say what you want to say,” she said, exasperated. “I’m too tired for this.”

“Marriage,” he said simply.

She was certain she had not heard him correctly. “What?”

“Marriage,” he said again. “Political marriage.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jaina breathed. “Who would marry whom?”

Anduin tilted his head again, a kind look in his eyes. Jaina gasped, realization finally settling in. “Sylvanas?” she asked shakily and Anduin nodded. “And me?” He nodded again. “Anduin...”

He smiled. “Only you two will know it isn’t solely for peace.”

“And you.”

“And me,” he agreed, sheepishly.

“I don’t even—“ She stopped herself. She was not going to reveal anything about the current state of whatever was going on with her and Sylvanas.

They were both silent for some time, Jaina pacing in a small circle.

“Jaina, can I just ask one question?”

Jaina stopped pacing and looked at him. She sighed wearily and nodded.

“When did you meet?”

Jaina licked her lips and pulled down her hood, running a hand through the lock of hair that did not fit in her braid.

“I was twenty,” she began, her tone soft as she recalled the day. “Kael’thas Sunstrider invited me to accompany him to Silvermoon to study and, as I found out when we arrived, help teach other mages. He wanted me to meet Sylvanas for the second part. I was only there a week.”

“What was she like? When she was... uh...”

“Alive,” she finished for him, her lips a thin line.

“...Yes.” He looked down, his face reddening.

Jaina shivered and spoke almost dreamily, “She was charismatic and captivating and she had deep, kind blue eyes and a smile that could turn a bad day into the best one you’d ever had.” Her voice grew quiet towards the end and she began to feel a bit emotional sharing what Sylvanas had been like when she was Ranger-General.

“How...” He gulped and Jaina knew he was trying to figure out how to ask how their relationship, such as it was, had begun.

“I don’t know how comfortable I am talking about this with you, Anduin,” she said, her voice wavering. “It was always very complicated and I’m barely aware of what’s even happening now.”

“I understand,” said Anduin. “I didn’t want to pry, I suppose I was just curious as to what she was like before... Arthas...”

“She was a hero,” Jaina breathed.

“She was.”

“And she will be again. I know it.”

Anduin just nodded. “I’ll let you get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she said. “And... thank you for the suggestion. Maybe... maybe it can work.”

Anduin smiled. “Good night, Auntie.”

“Good night, Anduin.” She walked back to her tent and crawled into her sleeping bag, her heart racing with the idea of political marriage. She shivered and curled up, closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come.

***

Jaina awoke the next morning with a hangover and a headache. She groaned as she sat up slowly. Her leg brushed the book in her sleeping bag and she scowled, the previous day and night coming back to her. She roughly rummaged through her pack for some water and downed an entire canteen. She got to her feet, sighing heavily and wondering why she let herself drink so much the night before a massive battle of life or death.

Head down, she wandered out of the tent and bumped into Sylvanas, who immediately wrapped her in strong, comforting arms and held her upright.

“Overdid it last night, Proudmoore,” she said teasingly, a smile on her lips.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t in a great mood,” Jaina bit back. She tried to walk towards the wound to prepare to descend, but Sylvanas held her securely in place. “Let go of me,” she said quietly, irritation in her tone.

“Mm-mm,” Sylvanas said, her voice lilting and sweet, kissing her temple.

Jaina pursed her lips and looked around. They were alone. Everyone else had already headed down into the hole. She was confused as to why Sylvanas seemed to not care that she had dodged Nathanos’ question the previous night. It unnerved her that Sylvanas was ignoring it, that perhaps the older woman did not think it mattered what her answer would have been. She should have been happy, but instead, she was upset.

“What do you want from me?”

Jaina sounded tired and almost broken and she looked into Sylvanas’ eyes, finding reassurance and kindness in them mixed with pain and confusion and her heart hurt. She pushed Sylvanas away, shaking as she went back to her sleeping bag and pulled out the book.

She held it in trembling hands and pressed it to Sylvanas’ chest, walking past her towards the wound, blinking back tears and stifling a sob.

“Jaina...?”

Sylvanas’ voice sounded bewildered and pained to Jaina’s ears and Jaina just shook her head and murmured pointedly, “I found it,” then descended underground.

She caught up with Go’el as they navigated the tunnels. The leaders walked behind the adventurers and the dark rangers as they cleared a path through various lesser demons and other creatures in their way. Jaina slipped her arm through Go’el’s and he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

“Are you all right, Jaina? I think we both had a bit too much yesterday...”

She smiled up at him. “I’m fine,” she said, “I just... need a friend.”

Go’el returned her smile and they walked together, watching as their respective champions continued to clear the path. Horde and Alliance working together side by side was something Jaina loved seeing, even if they were working together under incredibly difficult and dangerous circumstances. Anything was better than the factions being at each other’s throats.

She thought again about what Anduin said. Perhaps a political marriage would, in fact, be the best way for the Alliance and the Horde to set aside their differences in the long run. Indeed, multiple times when they came together to fight a common enemy, their peace had not lasted and they ended up fighting again soon after.

If two of the most powerful leaders of both factions were to marry, then anyone initiating a fight would be committing treason. It was something to think about, certainly, but she also needed to think about what she found in the book, the book she had shoved at Sylvanas, the book that had a beautiful love note that might still hold true, if she had the courage to ask. She and Sylvanas had slept together two nights before, had agreed to save the world and figure out the rest later, but who knew what that even meant.

As if on cue, a humming Sylvanas walked past her, but not before taking her hand and squeezing it gently, lovingly, making Jaina gasp softly at the chill. She gasped further when Sylvanas seemingly threw caution to the wind and pressed the lightest of kisses to the side of her mouth.

No one saw, or at least Jaina did not think so.

Sylvanas swept by and joined the champions, her dark rangers, and Nathanos near the front of the group. Jaina held tight to Go’el, feeling dizzy from her hangover but also from Sylvanas’ lovely scent wafting through the air.

Jaina found herself morbidly wondering how someone not truly alive could smell as good as Sylvanas did. She still tasted good, too. Jaina shook her head. She would not push it, she would just enjoy it and accept it.

She conjured two mana cakes and offered one to Go’el, who accepted it gratefully. She ate hers in two bites and conjured another, eating that quickly as well. Go’el offered her a canteen of water and she took a few swigs before handing it back, murmuring her thanks.

She began to feel a bit better and she watched as Sylvanas pulled out her bow and began fighting alongside the champions and Nathanos. Jaina narrowed her eyes, watching the two of them fighting close to one another, their shots beautifully in sync.

She was feeling jealous despite having no reason to, but she still dropped Go’el’s arm and drew her staff, marching past everyone and forcing her way between Sylvanas and Nathanos, the two of them both staring at her. Sylvanas looked confused and curious, Nathanos looked annoyed and angry.

“Let’s kill some monsters, hm?” Jaina said to Sylvanas, who merely nodded, still looking confused. Jaina leaned close, whispering, “I want to talk later.”

“I do, too.”

“Good, then we’re in agreement.” She smiled somewhat smugly at Sylvanas who cautiously smiled back. She felt dizzy again, still hungover and possibly even still a bit drunk.

“Are you all right, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked, her tone hushed and worried.

“I’m fine,” Jaina insisted. “Why are you calling me ‘Proudmoore’?”

“‘Lord Admiral,’ then,” Sylvanas said, tilting her head and giving Jaina a pointed look that took the younger woman a moment to pick up on.

Jaina nodded, realizing that she was close to making a fool of herself, close to making people more suspicious than they may be already.

“I’m just eager to get this over with,” she said. She turned to Nathanos and gave his arm a friendly pat.

He narrowed his eyes at her briefly, then softened and nodded. “Certainly a sentiment the two of us can actually agree upon.”

“Indeed,” said Jaina, feeling herself loosen up. “By the way,” she began, leaning close to him, but speaking loudly enough that Sylvanas could also hear, “the answer is ‘no.’”

“Really?”

Jaina saw him look past her at Sylvanas, his expression one of surprise. She followed his gaze. The older woman was looking pointedly forward, but her eyes looked soft and warm, her face lit up by the tiniest bit of a secret smile. Jaina felt herself grow warm in response, allowed a small smile to grace her features that only Sylvanas would be able to see out of the corner of her eye.

Jaina let out a relieved chuckle. They were okay. She held up her staff and went to work with Sylvanas helping their champions clear the path of lesser demons. It was cold and dark underground and their enemies had burrowed deep, had made tunnels leading... somewhere. She shivered, pulling up her hood and drawing her cloak more tightly about her shoulders.

She saw Sylvanas turn to her with a concerned look and she imagined the older woman would have offered her cloak again, had they been alone.

“Where does this lead?” Jaina asked then.

Lor’themar spoke up, scratching a long ear as he fell into step alongside Sylvanas, Jaina and Nathanos. “I hate to say it, Lord Admiral, but I think we may be heading into Ahn’Qiraj.”

“No...” Jaina breathed, fearful and in disbelief. “What would Sargeras and Mal’Ganis be doing down there?”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” said Lor’themar. “Whatever it is, we have the means to stop it, with all of us working together.”

“Agreed,” said Jaina. “We won’t lose.”

It was not long before the group encountered a considerably massive elemental blocking their path. It was seemingly made entirely of azerite. If the creature was not so grotesque, it could have been considered rather beautiful, as it was a wondrously lovely shade of blue with orange patches and sparkly white and yellow accents.

“Well, _this_ looks like fun.” Lor’themar was amused and smirking at the creature.

Genn roared and shifted forms. Sylvanas, Nathanos, and Lor’themar nocked and fired arrows. The dark rangers surrounded the elemental, battering him with even more arrows. Go’el and Saurfang charged in with Baine, Shaw shadowstepping behind the elemental. Jaina fired off spell after spell and the Horde and Alliance champions banded together with the leaders to slowly whittle down the elemental’s health.

They dodged its melee attacks, the objects it hurled, the ripples along the ground from its slams, and its eventual empowerment from the azerite it was made of, strengthening all of its abilities. The battle was long and tough and most suffered at least minor injuries as it raged on, but in the end, the group was victorious and the monster lay slain at their feet, the azerite becoming dull and inert.

Jaina sat down to rest, joined swiftly by the others, everyone digging into their packs for water and food to replenish and recharge. Some of the Horde and Alliance adventurers stood over the body, scouring the corpse for anything worth keeping.

“Well done, team,” Lor’themar beamed, looking around at everyone.

Sylvanas took a seat near Jaina, but not near enough for them to touch or arouse suspicion. Nathanos sat between the two, cleaning his bow and checking the string. Seemingly satisfied, he set it on his lap and leaned back on his palms.

Jaina inspected her staff, checking for any cracks or imperfections and found none. She glanced at Sylvanas, finding her conversing with Lor’themar, talking reverently about the old days of working together, reminiscing about the past before everything changed for the worse.

Jaina was relieved to see the two of them sharing small smiles as they talked. She knew it would be a long process towards forgiveness or acceptance of everything Sylvanas had done, even if her actions had good intentions. Some may never fully believe her, let alone forgive or accept. Tyrande and Malfurion, the surviving night elves... Jaina knew they would never forgive or accept even once they learned the truth behind Teldrassil’s fall. Sylvanas could save the world many times over and still never win their favor.

Jaina looked down, fiddling with the laces of her tall boots. She felt Nathanos’ gaze on her. “What?” she asked with an annoyed sigh, not looking at him.

“I think I’d like ‘truth’ this time.”

Jaina folded her arms over her chest, turning to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. She was surprised he wanted to play again, but she supposed it made sense. Regardless of his own choices, if he could manage to get her to keep picking truth, he would eventually get answers to even more questions that made her uneasy, and she knew that would be fun for him.

“Oh?” He merely grunted in response. “All right, then.” She leaned close and whispered, her eyebrow still raised, “Do you still love her?”

Nathanos snorted. “Do you?”

Jaina uncrossed her arms and waggled a finger at him. “It’s not my turn to answer, Blightcaller,” she admonished lightly.

“It’s fine,” he drawled, “I believe I already know the answer.”

Jaina felt nervous. “Did she tell you about me?”

Nathanos smirked. “Bits and pieces.”

“Jealous?” Jaina tried to sound confident, but others knowing about her and Sylvanas made her anxious.

“Of an entirely inexperienced, exceedingly young _girl_?” He seemed to almost barely contain his laughter and shook his head, turning serious. “No, Proudmoore. Our relationship was our own. It did not work, but not because the Dark Lady missed you or pined for you.”

“We only spent a week together,” Jaina pointed out, “and she still told you about me. I think that says quite a bit.”

Nathanos gave her a look that said he could not disagree and Jaina felt the slightest bit of guilt begin to turn her stomach. She did not want to be cruel, but she could not help being at least a little insecure sitting next to and conversing tensely with her current lover’s ex.

“To answer your question,” Nathanos said after a few moments, “no, I do not.”

“My turn in the hot seat, then,” Jaina said, folding her arms over her chest again.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief in the low light of the tunnels.

Nathanos quirked a tufted eyebrow at her. “Make an ice spike,” he said, “but make it _dull_ at the ends...”

Jaina smiled, intrigued, and did as she was asked. She held out the dull spike for him to inspect. He smirked.

“I dare you to hit the old wolf in the back with it.”

Jaina pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. She looked at Genn, finding him with his back to her, still in his worgen form, clearly anticipating more battles soon. His tail wagged back and forth. She turned to Nathanos.

“His back? Or his ass?”

“Ass.”

Jaina grinned, her cheeks reddening. Nathanos was chuckling beside her. He seemed surprisingly light and carefree. Jaina realized she had nothing to worry about and she figured she could get used to this version of Nathanos. It was definitely preferable to the irritated, scowling version she was used to seeing.

She checked to make sure everyone else was otherwise occupied and raised the spike, throwing it and watching as it connected with Genn’s haunches, then bounced off, drawing a high-pitched yelp from his muzzle. She waved a hand to disintegrate the spike before he could see what hit him.

She and Nathanos turned towards one another, pretending to be deep in conversation, both of them biting their lips to hold their laughter. Jaina heard Genn grunt and then resume his conversation. She grinned, covering her mouth with both hands as Nathanos coughed to suppress his chuckle.

“I enjoyed that,” Nathanos murmured.

“I did, too.”

“Don’t think this makes me despise you any less,” he told her, frowning. His eyes looked bright and cheery and seemed to indicate that the opposite was true. Jaina winked at him.

“Don’t worry, this was temporary. We’ll be back at each other’s throats soon enough.” She was mostly joking, but a part of her realized it was probably true.

“Too right.”

He gave her what could almost be considered a smile and clapped her shoulder as he stood. She shook her head slightly, smiling too.

“If we’re done laying about after killing one _measly_ elemental,” he boomed as he addressed everyone, “I suggest we get going.”

The group collectively agreed and stood. They continued walking for a time, eventually ending up in Ahn’Qiraj, as Lor’themar had predicted. Everyone looked around, eyes falling on a rather large group of demons, sorcerers, and other powerful beings.

Sylvanas fired the first shot, an arrow that split and hit multiple targets. Jaina moved to freeze as many as possible, allowing them to be cleaved down quickly by their champions.

“That won’t be all of them...” Jaina said uneasily, once the minions were dead.

“Definitely not,” agreed Nathanos. “They were guarding something... or someone.” He pointed to a large room quite a ways in front of them where something large and round seemed to be resting. “What is _that_?” His tone was disgusted.

Jaina stepped beside him, following his gaze. “Nathanos...”

“What, Proudmoore? You have an idea of what we’re about to face?”

He tried to sound annoyed, but he looked rather alarmed. Jaina took a deep breath and whispered a single word.

“C’Thun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 16 and editing 13-15. I’ll get more posted soon. I’m probably looking at a couple or few more chapters past 16 to get everything wrapped up, but we’ll see.
> 
> I hope this has been a fun ride so far. Thanks for clicking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“To be continued?” Jaina asked with a gulp.  
  
Sylvanas just nodded and together, they raced to their allies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly written battle scene? Check.
> 
> Fluff in the midst of danger? Check.
> 
> Lor’themar finding humor before and during a fight? Check and check.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were gasps and hushed whispers after Jaina had spoken. Nathanos shook his head, clearly not wanting to believe it.

“C’Thun is dead, Proudmoore. But...”

He frowned at her, but he looked worried. He turned back towards the room. The others had moved up to all stand in a line, watching as their champions and Sylvanas’ dark rangers approached first, with caution. Jaina looked at the others, then back at Nathanos. Sylvanas had discreetly slipped one hand into Jaina’s, holding tightly to her.

“It looks like his body, doesn’t it?” Jaina whispered, her gaze flitting between everyone.

Anduin, Go’el, Baine, and Shaw looked where everyone else was looking and Jaina noted that they appeared rather uncomfortable.

Nathanos sighed, giving Jaina a reluctant nod. “That’s all we need, the resurrection of that... _thing_...”

Jaina pressed the bottom of her staff firmly into the ground. She gave him a playful nudge with her elbow. “You’re not _afraid_, are you, Blightcaller?”

“No,” he replied firmly, the usual scowl on his lips, “I’m not a _coward_.”

They were back to snarking at one another, their game possibly forgotten. Or, perhaps, Nathanos just refused to let it be known that he did not quite despise Jaina as much as he claimed.

“Good. Let’s get to it, then. We’ve got an old god to kill.”

“An old god and whoever is trying to bring him back,” Nathanos gritted.

“All of us and our champions and the Dark Lady’s rangers should be more than plenty to foil any resurrection plans,” Lor’themar said confidently. “Shall we?”

Genn growled and Shaw nodded his agreement. “The sooner we get out of this _hole_, the better,” Genn mumbled.

Nathanos chuckled. “Don’t dogs usually _enjoy_ digging and playing in holes?”

Genn looked at him with bared fangs. “You’re the banshee’s lapdog,” he spat. “You would know.”

Nathanos scowled again. Jaina stepped between the two of them, patting their shoulders in turn. “Let’s... save the banter for _after_ we save the world, gentlemen.”

“Fine,” they said in unison.

Jaina walked forward, Sylvanas following behind. Jaina looked over her shoulder as she said, “Besides, if you want to bitch at anyone, just bitch at me.”

Nathanos brightened and smirked at her. “I do enjoy making you squirm.”

Jaina smirked back and clapped her hands at him. “Come on, _pup_.”

He held his bow tightly. “If I ever get the _opportunity_, Proudmoore...”

“You had it,” she reminded him.

“You ran away.”

“I gave you a reprieve.”

Nathanos shook his head, cruel laughter on his lips. “You’re almost as cocky as I am, Proudmoore.”

“You would think we’d get along better,” she teased.

Nathanos had now fallen into step beside her, with the champions still ahead and the rest of the leaders behind, mumbling their disbelief and annoyance.

“Perhaps a day will come when I _won’t_ want to murder you.”

Jaina grinned at him as he glowered at her, but his eyes were bright again. “Maybe that day will be sooner than you think.” She clapped him on the back as he shook his head.

Sylvanas said nothing during the entire exchange and Jaina looked towards her, smiling beautifully, her face just a bit flushed. Sylvanas returned the smile, giving her a subtle wink as they continued walking. Jaina wanted Sylvanas to grasp her hand again, but it was too dangerous with the other leaders behind them. They would need to be careful, at least until they had vanquished all the threats and perhaps attempted Anduin’s idea of political marriage.

She had not had a chance to talk with Sylvanas about what Anduin knew or what he had suggested. She licked her lips, thinking, trying to figure out how to even broach the subject. Even if it was—at least initially—for political reasons, suggesting marriage was awfully forward, no matter how they felt about each other. She felt her face grow hot, felt the flush in her cheeks race down her neck and chest.

Cool lips brushed her ear then and she bit her lip. Whispering, her voice low and sultry, Sylvanas said, “I want to know what’s making you so red right now, darling.”

Her voice was quiet enough that only Jaina heard her and Jaina blushed even further. She took a nervous breath, thankful that other conversations were going on nearby, affording the two of them some privacy.

“It’s... not what you think...” she murmured back. She wished it was. She would give anything to avoid whatever lay ahead, to put off saving the world and spend a few blissfully ignorant hours in bed with Sylvanas instead.

“Oh?” Jaina did not answer. Sylvanas was silent for a few moments, then whispered again. “I’m not exactly certain how to approach this subject, so I suppose I’ll just say it.”

“Say what?” Jaina was alternately curious and nervous and she took a quick breath before Sylvanas answered.

Licking her lips, Sylvanas said, “The note... I... didn’t entirely expect you to find it...”

Jaina nearly stopped in her tracks, suddenly bristling with anger and confusion. When she spoke, her voice was unsteady. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to,” Sylvanas said quickly, “it’s that I didn’t want you to feel guilty if you didn’t feel the same way or if you were unable to come visit again.” Her voice was soft, emotion leaking through on the the last few words.

“I tried once,” Jaina whispered. She felt Sylvanas’ gaze turn to her sharply and she looked into hurt, blazing red eyes. “You were with your sisters. Vereesa was leaning against you and Alleria was standing nearby. You were all smiling and you looked happy. Your sisters left and when you were alone, you looked stressed and worried and extremely busy.” Jaina looked down. “I went home.”

Sylvanas sighed, her eyes dimming as she calmed. “It was for the best, back then. We were both too busy to be able to do what we would have liked, be together how we would have wanted.”

“Does it still hold true?” Jaina asked softly. “The note?”

“Which part?”

“All of it.” Her voice sounded small and weak and her shoulders shook slightly.

Sylvanas gave her a sweet smile, one that made her brighten slightly, just for a fleeting moment, despite how afraid she was. “Are you asking me if I love you?”

Jaina did stop then, thankful that everyone else kept walking, busy with their own conversations. Sylvanas stopped, too. They both watched as everyone else ventured closer to the room seemingly holding the body of C’Thun.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, still shaking, still terrified. Sylvanas cupped her face in gloved hands. Jaina inhaled sharply and Sylvanas stroked her cheek, making her close her eyes for a moment, then reopen them.

“Was the other night not enough?” Sylvanas had a cheeky smile on her lips and Jaina gave a shake of her head, amused at Sylvanas’ antics, but still nervous and wanting an actual answer.

“Sylvanas...” Jaina said pleadingly.

Sylvanas tucked the stray golden lock of Jaina’s hair behind her ear. She leaned in, lips brushing Jaina’s, and said, “I love you. I loved you then and I love you now.”

Jaina pulled her close, draping her arms around her neck, pressing warm lips to chilled ones, the world seeming to fall away, much like it had the first night they made love. She had no idea how long they kissed, but when she pulled back, she suddenly heard sounds of fighting and she and Sylvanas turned to look.

Everyone was ignoring them, focused on what looked to be a Qiraji empress and several battleguards. The battleguards appeared to be carrying and depositing azerite into something they could not quite see.

“To be continued?” Jaina asked with a gulp.

Sylvanas just nodded and together, they raced to their allies. Sylvanas drew her bow, aiming at the battleguards, helping get one of them near death as Jaina fired off multiple frost spells, freezing it and finally finishing it off. Most of their allies worked on the remaining battleguards while a few of their champions kept the empress at bay.

“Focus each one down!” called Nathanos.

They did so, killing each one by one, the carried azerite falling to the ground with each body. Once the rest of the battleguards had been dispatched, the group turned to the Empress. With her companions gone, she could not feed azerite to C’Thun from the pile she had amassed. In fact, she was entirely unable to focus on dealing with anything else except for the massive group of adventurers currently trying to kill her.

It did not matter, however, as C’Thun seemed to have absorbed enough azerite to at least rattle his chains, startling everyone.

“Baine! Varok! With me!” Go’el called.

The three split off and began to work on the partially reanimated C’Thun, assisted by Jaina, Sylvanas, and a few of the dark rangers who swapped as well.

The empress was seething, launching attack after attack, battering the champions and leaders. She hurled spell after spell, still able to cause a surprising amount of damage despite the severe damage she was taking from the Horde and Alliance. She was burning and bleeding, with poison worsening her wounds as she grew weaker and weaker.

“Her strength is waning! Press on, heroes!” Lor’themar shouted.

“She’s nearly dead, finish her!” Genn roared.

Before she could be defeated, she blasted everyone back, far out of range of attack, causing several to crash against walls and struggle to stand from their injuries. Anduin and the other healers focused on taking care of them, everyone ignoring the empress for the moment.

Once everyone had their strength back, they charged after the empress, stunned to find that she had been able to feed even more azerite to C’Thun. He seemed to be absorbing it faster and faster, becoming more and more powerful.

“Well,” began Lor’themar, “this is _not_ ideal...”

Jaina pursed her lips at him. “Really not the time for humor, Lord Regent!”

“Apologies, Lord Admiral,” he said, “but this _is_ quite an unfortunate turn of events...”

“It doesn’t matter!” Anduin yelled above the noise. “Get everyone healed and ready for the next fight. We’ll have no time to rest after the empress goes down.”

Genn let out a long howl before he spoke. “The King is right. Recover quickly and take her down!”

“Right away!” said Lor’themar amiably.

They continued to damage her until she was weakened enough that Genn was able to strike a fatal blow against her and she crumpled to the ground. Once again, the champions gathered around to inspect the body and check for anything useful.

“Time to finish this,” said Anduin.

He and the other healers quickly restored their allies as the rest of the leaders moved on to C’Thun, still battling the chains, close to breaking them.

“Watch his eye beams,” said Go’el. “Spread out around him.”

Everyone dutifully moved apart, staying roughly ten yards from each other.

“When his eye turns red, watch for the rotating beam,” Go’el continued, “but continue to stay spread.”

C’Thun finally broke free of his chains, now facing the group from an upright position. Everyone began attacking in earnest, careful to avoid both types of beams, the group moving in a circle around the old god as he attacked. He spawned eye tentacles around the room.

“Kill those tentacles!” called Shaw, shadowstepping to one of them and quickly nuking it down.

Most of the rangers swapped to them, along with Sylvanas, Nathanos, and Jaina, making quick work of them from a distance, helping to minimize the damage from their mind flays.

Claw tentacles began to spring up about the room, knocking everyone back as they spawned. Anduin and the healers worked to keep everyone healthy, as the group swapped to the claws, killing them off as swiftly as they could.

Whenever there was a break during add spawns, the group focused C’Thun, bringing his health lower and lower. After a time, he was damaged enough that he began to shift, encompassing himself in a shield.

With only a few moments of rest, everyone swiftly prepared themselves for the next part of the fight.

Even more adds began to spawn, including giant claw tentacles that smacked the champion tanks forcefully, making the healers work even harder to keep them alive. Once the claws were dead, giant eye tentacles spawned, performing C’Thun’s eye beam attack, causing damage amongst the group. Shaw, Go’el, and Saurfang stunned the eyes as much as possible, helping to limit the damage they dealt.

More tentacles spawned every few seconds, engulfing leaders, dark rangers, and champions alike, bringing them into C’Thun’s stomach.

“I’ll never get these stains out,” Lor’themar pouted as he looked at his ruined armor, covered in C’Thun’s digestive liquids. Jaina shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all and bit her lip to stifle her laugh.

She, Lor’themar, and a few champions and dark rangers worked to nuke down the flesh tentacles that would ultimately bring down C’Thun’s shield. Nathanos and Genn were teleported in when the tentacles were nearly dead and the two assisted in putting them to rest. Once the tentacles were dead, those inside swam out to a small landmass with a black circle on it, all of them becoming drenched in green liquid.

“Stay near the center,” Lor’themar said, “unless you want to be hurled into a _wall_...”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant,” Jaina said with a grin.

Lor’themar grinned back. “It certainly won’t be fun.”

“You _would_ manage to find a joke in a matter of life and death...” Nathanos grunted.

Genn huffed his agreement with Nathanos, the two of them exchanging a surprised look as they were all forcibly expelled from C’Thun’s stomach.

Outside, those who had not been teleported in were hard at work on damaging the old god. They weakened him considerably, but not quite enough, and his shield went back up. They would require another round of killing tentacles in order to finish him off for good.

The group dutifully killed the various tentacles outside and dodged their attacks, preparing to be sent in once again. Jaina was teleported inside first and by chance, Sylvanas joined her shortly after. For a few moments, it was only the two of them and they moved close, grabbing each other’s hands and leaning their foreheads together, nervous smiles on their lips.

They separated quickly as more allies dropped in beside them and they all went to work bringing down the tentacles.

“That should be it,” Jaina said. “He was already near death the first time.”

“You’re right,” said Anduin, healing them as they swam up to the island that would allow them to escape. “He should be done for once we’re all back out.”

“Here we go,” Sylvanas murmured and she clutched Jaina’s hand as they were hurled back out.

They landed near the edge of the room, holding hands for just a few more moments before reluctantly separating. Their allies dealt the last bit of damage to make C’Thun sink to the ground, incredibly weak. He had parting words for them before he slipped into what would hopefully be a permanent slumber...

“You will not stop him...”

“Who?” Jaina asked, but C’Thun was gone.

“Likely Sargeras,” Sylvanas said, “who is probably around here somewhere with Mal’Ganis.”

“Do you think Magni’s still alive somewhere?” she asked hopefully.

Sylvanas heaved a sigh. “Unlikely.”

“It might still be possible,” Anduin said. “Let’s think positive.”

Sylvanas nodded, but Jaina could tell she did not believe and would rather everyone did not get their hopes up.

“Let’s rest up and heal, then we can continue,” Go’el said.

“I’ll try to get us cleaned up as much as possible,” Jaina said.

She concentrated and raised her hands, bringing about heavy showers in the room, drenching everyone in refreshingly clean water, washing away most of the vile substances from C’Thun. Once everyone was soaking wet and mostly clean, she summoned hot, blazing fireballs in her hands that filled the room with an incredible warmth, drying everyone quickly.

Jaina sat down, completely spent from the fight and the clean-up afterwards. She breathed a bit heavily, trying to relax and calm down. She was surprised that Nathanos immediately took a seat next to her, handing her a handkerchief.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, pointing to her temple.

Jaina reached up and touched where he was pointing, her fingers coming away stained a bright red. She pressed the cloth to her head. Her rain showers had evidently not washed away the blood, or perhaps, it was just bleeding rather heavily. “Thanks.”

Nathanos nodded. “We routed C’Thun,” he said with a sigh, “what else awaits us in this horrid place?”

“The world soul is above us in the Chamber of Heart, safely locked away,” said Go’el, apparently having overheard them. He sat down on Jaina’s other side. “We can expect Sargeras and Mal’Ganis to be near us. I imagine we disrupted their plans to use the elemental and perhaps C’Thun to strong-arm their way inside.”

“If Sargeras wants to get inside so badly, he’ll find a way to do so with or without his _minions_,” said Nathanos, scowling.

Lor’themar and Genn took seats nearby and Shaw joined them. Only Sylvanas and Anduin remained standing, as the champions had all clustered together and stretched out on the floor. Jaina watched Anduin as he spoke to Sylvanas, but she was not close enough to make out their conversation. She pulled the cloth away from her head and Go’el gently took it from her, folding it and pouring some water from a canteen on it, then wiping the dried blood off her head. Jaina closed her eyes, exhausted, wishing for a longer rest than what they would undoubtedly be getting.

“Thanks,” she murmured to him, her eyes still closed.

“Mhm,” Go’el murmured back.

Jaina dropped her head tiredly onto his shoulder. She heard the sounds of bedding being rolled out and was grateful that it seemed they may have longer to rest after all. She opened her eyes briefly to find the champions and leaders tucking themselves snugly into bedrolls and sleeping bags. She spotted Anduin and Sylvanas finishing up their talk and she closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep on Go’el’s shoulder.

***

Jaina awoke some time later, finding herself curled up in a sleeping bag, feeling warm and comfortable. She sighed gently, spying a fair amount of the champions, dark rangers, and most of the leaders awake and munching on various cheeses and dried meats for dinner.

She flipped over onto her other side, gasping softly when she saw Sylvanas sound asleep next to her, tucked into her own sleeping bag. Jaina glanced about the area, checking to see if anyone was looking their way. Everyone seemed engrossed in their food, light conversation, and battle plans and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

Carefully, she reached a hand to Sylvanas’ silvery blonde hair, running her fingers through it. Sylvanas stirred only slightly, enough to sigh and relax her long ears, with something that sounded like a purr escaping her lips. Jaina smiled, feeling content, her eyelids beginning to droop despite having just slept. Sylvanas seemed to scoot closer in her sleep and Jaina scooted closer as well, until their sleeping bags were just barely touching.

Looking around again, Jaina ensured they still had at least a moment of privacy and pressed a tender kiss to Sylvanas’ forehead.

“Mm, Jaina?” Sylvanas murmured, her eyes still closed.

“Shhh,” Jaina whispered, still stroking her hair.

Sylvanas opened her eyes. They were soft and dim and she looked rather adorably sleepy, even if Jaina knew Sylvanas likely did not actually need to rest.

“I like waking up next to you,” Sylvanas said, her voice only loud enough for Jaina to hear.

“Me too.”

“I think... I’d very much like to always wake up next to you, if you feel the same,” she said, a small smile on her lips.

Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat, kissing Sylvanas’ forehead again, lips turning up in a smile as the older woman let slip a soft sigh of content.

“I do,” Jaina whispered.

“Good,” Sylvanas whispered back, “then we’re in agreement.”

She reached for Jaina’s face, cupping it in her hands and giving her an impossibly gentle, loving kiss. They both pulled back quickly, checking their surroundings, and found that they were still safe from prying eyes. They tucked their hands under their respective pillows, still gazing lazily, dreamily at one another.

“I didn’t say it earlier,” Jaina began quietly, “but I love you, too. Then, now, always.”

Sylvanas gave her a bit of a goofy grin and Jaina grinned back.

“I can’t wait for this to all be over,” she said.

Sylvanas visibly stiffened and Jaina felt a twinge of worry tug at her chest. “It’s going to be a long journey still,” she reminded Jaina.

“I know,” Jaina murmured. “It’s all right.” She blushed as she said the words, words that Sylvanas had generally used to calm her down and that she had begun using to do the same for Sylvanas.

“You’re so red,” Sylvanas noted with a smirk. “And so cute.”

Jaina blushed further, closing her eyes. “And at the moment, so tired. I must not have slept very long, but it’s a bit difficult to tell in these long, dark tunnels.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Probably only a couple of hours or so. Everyone’s still eating and talking, it looks like. We can sleep some more.”

“And wake up next to each other again,” Jaina murmured through a yawn.

“Mhm.”

Jaina felt a soothingly cool hand on her cheek and sighed when the fingers began to stroke her hair.

“Sleep, darling.”

Jaina murmured her assent and fell asleep to Sylvanas’ comforting fingers in her hair.

***

Jaina panted softly as she was startled awake by Genn rapidly clapping his hands, clearly eager to get moving. She looked for Sylvanas, finding her already awake, helping pack up sleeping bags and other items. The older woman looked stressed and exhausted and Jaina felt an ache in her chest as she stood and rolled up her own sleeping bag.

She fastened her staff to her back and walked over to the group, her belongings in tow.

“Sleep well?” Go’el asked. Jaina nodded. “Sylvanas scooped you into a sleeping bag not long after you initially fell asleep,” he said, smiling. “I imagine it was more comfortable than my shoulder.”

Jaina grinned. “Maybe a bit.” She exhaled and swung her arms forward and back, stretching. “I’m eager to get underway. I think I got all the sleep I’ll be needing for a little while.”

“We’re just about ready,” Genn said absently and Jaina saw him looking over parchments with what appeared to be battle plans written on them.

“May I?” Jaina asked and Genn handed her part of the pile as he went through the rest.

“I don’t trust the banshee as far as I can throw her, but her plan of attack seems sound and should bring victory.”

Genn growled a bit, the words clearly causing him discomfort as he spoke. Jaina gave his arm a friendly pat and he seemed to calm just a little. She mulled over the plans, mentally agreeing with Genn that what Sylvanas had laid out should work, assuming there were no surprises.

She hoped that Sargeras and Mal’Ganis were down in Ahn’Qiraj still, because if they were already above, in the Chamber of Heart, there would be very little time to stop them.

Sylvanas, along with Nathanos and the dark rangers, pressed forward first, deeper into the tunnels, deeper into Ahn’Qiraj. The champions followed, with the leaders bringing up the rear. Jaina nervously drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders and drew her staff to prepare for a fight.

Once again, they ran into Qiraji creatures along with demons and others, clearly guarding a small room. There were far more than they had come across before and much more powerful. They vanquished the monsters with some effort and Anduin healed the wounded as the rest went to the door, finding it securely locked.

“Lord Admiral,” Sylvanas said, turning to her, “would you do the honors?”

Jaina nodded and secured her staff on her back, summoning two blazing fireballs, easily melting through the metal locks. She extinguished the fire in her hands and stepped back.

“My dark rangers, Nathanos, and I will secure any and all exits. Jaina will freeze Sargeras as much as possible to slow his attacks while the rest of you surround and kill him. Mal’Ganis may still be impersonating Magni and—“

“Or, they’re prepared for us and brought out the real Magni, hoping to trick us into killing him,” piped up Anduin.

Sylvanas looked down and Jaina could see she was troubled. “That’s a possibility,” she said quietly, “but they likely already eliminated him, just to prevent him from escaping and telling everyone what’s going on.”

Anduin looked upset and Sylvanas lay a hand on his shoulder, peering into his eyes. “Your hope is admirable, King Wrynn, but temper your expectations. Regardless of Magni’s fate, we still have a world to save.”

Anduin nodded. “We do, indeed.”

Lor’themar stepped up to the door. “Let’s get to it then, shall we? Save the world and we’ll all meet in Silvermoon for a feast tonight.”

There were smiles and scattered chuckles amongst the crowd.

“I like it,” Jaina said. “Let’s do it.”

Go’el, Saurfang, and Baine stepped up to the door. “On three...”

“One...”

“Two...”

“THREE!”

The three men kicked the heavy metal door open with a loud crash. They stepped back allowing Sylvanas and Anduin entry. Sylvanas walked inside first, immediately stopping in her tracks. Anduin gasped and stopped next to her.

Jaina was startled and rushed into the room to see what had made both leaders freeze. She brought a hand to her mouth. “Tides...”

Sylvanas finally seemed to find her voice. “Alleria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read this far, I still have some stuff up be sleeve that I’m eager to share, but I want to get more written and keep carefully rereading and editing to make sure everything makes sense.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More terribly written battle scenes! Whoooooo!
> 
> Also, some angst. And some fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Look who it is,” Alleria said, folding her arms over her chest.

“Sister.” Sylvanas was bristling, fist clenched tightly around her bow.

“Why are you here, Sylvanas?”

Alleria’s voice sounded different to Jaina than it usually did. Jaina looked to Sylvanas, seeing how tightly wound and deeply upset she was that Alleria, seemingly, had succumbed to the voices of the void.

“I wonder the same of _you_, my sister.”

Sylvanas’ voice was harsh, but Jaina could tell she was doing her best to control her frustration, to keep it from getting the better of her. She pressed a gentle hand to the small of Sylvanas’ back, recoiling quickly when Sylvanas jerked away, stepping towards her sister.

“Did the voices get to be too much?” Sylvanas asked. She leaned close, whispering so quietly that Jaina could barely make out what she was saying. “What are they telling you now, sister? That I’m dangerous? That I need to be vanquished? Hm?”

Alleria took a step back and Jaina could see discomfort, anger, confusion, and more in Alleria’s expression. Her emotions were warring on her face, plain as day. Jaina feared for Sylvanas, worried that Alleria may strike out.

“_Tell me_, sister! Have you joined with Sargeras and Mal’Ganis? Is that why you’re here?” Sylvanas gripped her bow ever tighter.

“The void are afraid of you,” Alleria said evenly, “and so am I.”

“Of course they fear me,” Sylvanas hissed. “I’m undead. I represent what they can’t _control_.”

Alleria did not answer, merely stared at her sister.

Sylvanas loosened her grip only slightly, shook her head and said quietly, “Do you want Vereesa to see you like this?”

Jaina watched as Alleria narrowed her eyes. “Like what? A hero saving the world?”

Sylvanas scoffed so loud and so hard that Jaina almost thought she was choking. “‘_Save_’?!” She cast her bow aside, grabbing Alleria by both shoulders. “_We’re_ here to stop the _destruction_ of our world!”

Alleria shoved Sylvanas so roughly that she staggered back and nearly fell. She bounced right back and crowded Alleria again.

“Do you not understand?” asked Alleria. “This is the only way to cleanse our world, to purify it!”

“Do _you_ not understand, sister?” Sylvanas’ voice was dangerously low as she spoke. “Sargeras wishes to destroy Azeroth’s world soul, destroying _everything_ and _everyone_ along with it!”

“No,” Alleria protested. “No, our world will be restored.”

“What have you become?” Sylvanas whispered. “You said you could fight the voices, you said the void was not a gift, it was something that you struggle to control.” She lifted her hands to cup them around Alleria’s face. “Sister... you need help. Let us—”

Alleria backed away, void energy beginning to swirl around her, change her, unleashing her void form.

“The only thing I need, ‘sister,’ is to stop you.”

Her bow glowed purple and she fired a shot at Sylvanas, who dodged out of its way. She did not pick up her own bow, merely continued to dodge arrows, fading in and out of her banshee form to stay ahead of the shots as she pleaded with her sister to stop.

“Alleria, I know you’re still in there! I know you can fight this!”

“Awaiting orders, Dark Lady!” Nathanos shouted. He sounded incredibly nervous, clearly fearing for his Warchief’s life.

“Stand down!” Sylvanas told him, her voice firm.

The group watched, weapons drawn, but no one made a move. They watched as Sylvanas tried to talk her sister down, tried to convince her to rally against the voices consuming her. Jaina was shaking, she had a spell ready to freeze Alleria if necessary.

Alleria had missed every shot and finally stopped firing, casting her bow aside. Just then, a powerful, deep, booming voice came from her lips...

“I tire of this.”

Jaina moved to Sylvanas, their shoulders touching. Jaina’s eyes went back and forth between the sisters and she gasped in horror as Alleria began to change, her figure stretching unnaturally, gruesomely, into that of a dread lord...

Mal’Ganis.

Sylvanas dove for her bow but Mal’Ganis swung a mighty hand at her and sent her flying across the room, her back hitting a wall with a sickening crack. Jaina used the momentary distraction to pull Sylvanas’ bow to her hand and blink to the banshee.

Mal’Ganis moved to chase her, but was stopped by the leaders, dark rangers, and champions surrounding him and beginning to fight him in earnest. Jaina knelt by Sylvanas, handing her the bow and checking her for injuries. Sylvanas grunted and got to her feet, dusting off her armor.

“Are you all right?” Jaina asked, concerned, placing a hand on Sylvanas’ arm.

“I’m fine,” she spat. “Kill this _bastard_.”

Sylvanas stalked off, Jaina following, a bit bewildered. She stayed near Sylvanas, casting spell after spell as Sylvanas nocked and fired arrow after arrow. Mal’Ganis cast a carrion swarm towards them and they both quickly avoided it, Sylvanas disengaging in one direction and Jaina blinking in another. They moved back towards each other, dealing as much damage as they could, while their allies did the same.

Anduin and several champions were doing their damnedest to keep everyone healed through the many casts of mind blast and vampiric touch. Mal’Ganis attacked with melee abilities in addition to his spells, dealing a high amount of damage as well as healing himself for his damage done. He continued casting carrion swarms towards his enemies, occasionally putting some of them to sleep beforehand, making them vulnerable to getting hit by his swarms.

Throughout all of this, the group continued to rain damage upon him, assaulting him with arrows, spells, melee weapons, and poisons, slowly bringing his health down.

“You won’t stop Sargeras!” Mal’Ganis bellowed when he was finally near death, spitting and coughing ichor at the ground as he knelt. “He’s already inside the Chamber...”

“Where is my sister?!” Sylvanas yelled, using her bow to slowly choke him as she pressed her boot into his chest.

Mal’Ganis coughed and Sylvanas let up only slightly. “Gone, like that pitiful dwarf...”

“I don’t believe you!” Sylvanas cried, near tears. “She’s alive!”

Mal’Ganis laughed, an awful mocking sound that carried through the tunnels. “Your _sisters_ are dead, banshee,” he said, “just like _you_...” With that, he stopped laughing and the light went out in his eyes.

“No...” Sylvanas sounded utterly broken. She fell to her knees, shaking.

Jaina turned quickly to everyone else. “Go to the Chamber. Find Sargeras, deal with him, and make sure everyone inside gets out.”

Nathanos nodded and reached into his pocket, bringing out the Dark Focus. Jaina swallowed hard, looking upon it. Once it was connected with the world soul, Azeroth would become undead, immune to old god and void corruption, able to eventually be cleansed once all threats had been eradicated.

“Stay with her,” Nathanos whispered, leaning close and tucking away the Focus. “Find her sisters, find that _damned_ dwarf.”

“Save our world,” Jaina whispered back. She cast a portal to the Chamber.

“Everyone,” Nathanos boomed, “with me!”

The group went through one by one, until Go’el and Anduin were the only ones left.

“Go,” Jaina said, “they’re going to need all the help they can get to fight Sargeras.”

“There may be more threats, Jaina,” Go’el said gently.

“He’s right, Auntie,” said Anduin, “the two of you may not be enough.”

“Sylvanas and I will deal with them,” Jaina said firmly. “Don’t worry about us.”

Go’el pulled her into a quick embrace, then stepped back to let Anduin do the same.

“Thank you both,” Jaina said, forcing a smile. “Now go. They need you up there. Help Nathanos, make sure he’s able to use the Dark Focus.”

“We will,” said Anduin, and Go’el nodded.

With a final look at both women, Anduin and Go’el stepped through the portal. Jaina dropped to her knees beside Sylvanas. She tentatively wrapped an arm around the older woman’s shoulders, flinching when Sylvanas picked up her bow and abruptly stood, walking deeper into Ahn’Qiraj.

Jaina stood as well, giving a last look to the dead dread lord at her feet and following Sylvanas. She caught up after blinking to her, but found herself struggling to keep up with Sylvanas’ long, elegant strides. If Sylvanas noticed, she did not say anything, nor did she slow down. Jaina understood, Sylvanas wanted to find her remaining family members, Jaina was just along to help if she could.

They continued to walk in silence, checking various side rooms and larger areas, looking for any sign of life. Jaina found herself in her head, questions suddenly swimming about, questions to which she needed answers because a few things did not make sense.

First, how did Mal’Ganis know to impersonate Alleria, and how was he able to capture her? Was Alleria working with them instead? Had the voices she heard come from Sargeras or Mal’Ganis or anyone they knew?

And what of N’Zoth and Azshara? Sylvanas had mentioned working with them, finding out about Sargeras and Mal’Ganis, about Magni being impersonated by the dread lord... where were they now? Should they not have been here assisting?

She inhaled sharply, her heart beginning to pound uncomfortably hard in her chest. Sylvanas was still oblivious... or ignoring her in favor of her personal mission to find her sisters, if they were here, if they were alive. Jaina reached for Sylvanas’ hand, holding out trembling fingers, hoping Sylvanas would take her hand in hers.

She did.

For a moment.

Jaina took a shuddering breath and awkwardly pulled her hand back when Sylvanas dropped it.

“We’ll find them,” she said, trying to be reassuring, “I know we will.”

Sylvanas did not answer and the two kept walking, kept searching. Jaina began to feel as though Sylvanas’ sisters were not actually here, alive or otherwise. It may have been a trick, or perhaps—

A scream pierced the air. It was somewhat quiet and muffled, sounding as though it was coming from a closed-off room somewhere.

“Little Moon...” Sylvanas whispered immediately, recognizing the scream.

She took off towards the sound of it, Jaina following behind. They checked more rooms, more tunnels, coming up empty. Jaina could feel the frustration and fear coming off Sylvanas in waves as they searched.

“Little Moon?!” Sylvanas called, her voice wavering.

“Sylvanas?!” Vereesa’s voice... and Alleria’s.

“I’m here!” Sylvanas cried and Jaina could hear the anguish in her voice, could see the tears in her eyes. “Lead me to you!”

Her elder and younger sisters kept calling and Sylvanas and Jaina made their way towards the voices, happening upon a small room tucked securely away and mostly out of sight, closed by a metal door and strong locks. Sylvanas kicked the door in anger and Jaina calmly cleared her throat as she summoned fireballs in her hands as she had before. Sylvanas stepped back as Jaina burned through the locks.

As soon as the locks were gone, Sylvanas kicked the door open and burst inside, running to her sisters. She fell to her knees, wrapping her little sister in a tight embrace. Jaina heard sobs as she walked inside, unsure if they were coming from Vereesa, Sylvanas, or both. She would have loved to join in the happy reunion, but it was not for her. It was a family moment and she would not interfere. Instead, she exchanged a nod and a smile with a very weary Alleria as she knelt and examined the chains binding the sisters.

In addition to the chains, there were dampeners and wards throughout the room to prevent the use of any kind of magic or abilities to escape the bonds. Jaina carefully froze the dampeners and deactivated the wards, then melted the chains, freeing the sisters.

She sighed gently, extinguishing the flames on her palms. She briefly touched Vereesa’s shoulder and stood, then left the room. She cast a portal to the Chamber and, with a last relieved look at all three sisters now holding each other, stepped through.

She emerged outside the Chamber and quickly went inside, finding herself nearly deafened from the shouting and fighting going on. Sargeras was being pushed back, the leaders, dark rangers, and champions working to imprison him once more. She and Sylvanas had been gone for a while, she realized. Sargeras’ body bore marks from weapons, arrows, and spells, but it did not seem as though he could simply be defeated.

She looked to Nathanos, standing by the world soul, having already deposited the Dark Focus into it. It would be starting soon, she realized. The world as they knew it would become undead and she was terrified. She felt as though she was in a daze. There was yelling and screaming all around her and she was dimly aware that she should be helping banish Sargeras. Sargeras was fighting as hard as he could, inflicting massive amounts of damage to the group, injuring many, including Jaina. She was dizzy and bleeding, but she found the strength to fire off multiple ice spells, hoping to slow his movements at the very least, while her allies worked.

It seemed to have the desired effect, because not long after, the center of the Chamber opened and Sargeras was pushed into it, imprisoned underneath, the center closing securely. Something that looked like the Dark Focus fell from his hand before he went under, shattering on the ground. Jaina realized that he had his own Focus and was apparently planning to use it before he was banished below the Chamber.

Exhausted and sore and still bleeding, she sank to the floor with the others, breathing heavily and hoping that it was all over, but believing there was likely more.

There had to be, she had realized that when she and Sylvanas were looking for the remaining Windrunners. N’Zoth and Azshara had not shown up and they should have been important players from what Sylvanas had told everyone. She was weary and she felt sick to her stomach. She looked at the Dark Focus within the world soul. It was glowing and humming and Jaina could only assume that meant that Azeroth was on its way to becoming undead.

She crawled over to a wall and leaned against it, watching as Anduin and other healers made their way around the room patching everyone up. As she awaited her turn, she closed her eyes and gasped as she felt someone sink heavily to the ground next to her. She opened her eyes.

Kalec.

He gave her a warm smile despite being considerably roughed up, scratches and bleeding cuts marring his handsome face.

“Jaina,” he breathed.

“Kalec,” she whispered, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, “how are you?”

There was something in his tone that made Jaina realize he was not merely speaking about injuries obtained in the fight. Smiling gently, she said, “I think... I’m the best I’ve ever been.”

His smile held steady. “That’s good,” he said. “I just... want you to be happy, Jaina.”

“I want the same for you,” she whispered.

He took both of her hands in his and pressed kind kisses to them. “I appreciate that.” He released her hands and climbed to his feet, a bit unsteady. Bowing, he said, “It was good to see you again. Goodbye, Jaina.”

Tears in her eyes, Jaina nodded and murmured, “Goodbye, Kalec.”

She watched him walk away, perhaps for the last time, then looked around the room. She lit up when she saw Magni talking with Anduin, relieved and thankful that he was alive. Still tired and wounded, she let out a soft sigh, and closed her eyes to rest.

***

She awoke later, feeling better, but still sore. She was acutely aware that she could not move, as there was not one, not two, but three Windrunner sisters curled up with her. Vereesa was asleep on her right shoulder, with Alleria asleep on Vereesa’s shoulder. Sylvanas was asleep on her left shoulder, holding tight to both of her hands.

She grinned. There were certainly worse ways to wake up than with three sleepy, grateful elves next to her. She looked down at Sylvanas’ hands in hers, then turned to her, kissing her forehead. Sylvanas stirred, her ears flat and relaxed, stretching her arms and legs like a cat. Jaina chuckled, causing her to wake up fully.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas murmured then and Jaina thought she sounded upset.

“For what?” she asked, squeezing Sylvanas’ hands. She smiled and kissed her forehead again.

“Earlier,” Sylvanas tried to clarify, “with my sisters.”

Jaina raised an eyebrow as she looked into Sylvanas’ slightly dim red eyes. Still smiling, she asked, “What are you talking about?”

Sylvanas regarded her with an incredibly confused and slightly irritated look. “Darling...” Jaina grinned and Sylvanas pouted, her ears drooping. “Why must you be so difficult, Proudmoore?”

Jaina laughed and she felt Vereesa stir. “I’m not being difficult.”

“I’m trying to apologize...”

“But there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“There is!”

“There is not!”

Sylvanas growled and Alleria awoke, grumbling, “Sister, why are you insisting on trying to make her mad? Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch?”

Jaina snorted and Sylvanas grumbled something in Thalassian. Alleria bit back, also in Thalassian, and Jaina wished she knew what they were saying, but it seemed to be slang with which she was not familiar. She chuckled and Vereesa stirred again.

“Will both of you just hush?” Vereesa mumbled. “I’m trying to sleep and I can’t do that with you two arguing.”

“Sorry, Little Moon,” Alleria and Sylvanas said in unison.

Jaina chuckled, her shoulders shaking with the motion, and Vereesa continued, “I also can’t sleep if my pillow keeps moving...” She yawned and readjusted her cheek on Jaina’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Vereesa,” Jaina said sheepishly. Alleria and Sylvanas smiled at her and Jaina blushed a bit. Turning to Sylvanas, she whispered, “You see why I told you I wanted sisters?”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Not really,” she deadpanned, then said under her breath, “they’re pains in the ass...”

“Shut _up_, Lady Moon.”

“You _first_, Lady Sun.”

“Tides...” Jaina mumbled. “Poor Vereesa.”

Vereesa laughed as Alleria and Sylvanas turned to Jaina with wide eyes. Jaina chuckled along with Vereesa and closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

***

Jaina awoke later to just Sylvanas next to her, stroking her hair. “Where are your sisters?” she asked sleepily.

“Home,” Sylvanas said. “Thank you for earlier. For being with me when I went to find them.” She frowned slightly. “At least let me say that, if you won’t let me apologize...”

“Of course.” Jaina kissed her jaw. “Definitely not letting you apologize for being a concerned sister.” She grinned as Sylvanas sighed, and gave her another kiss. “Where is everyone else?”

“Some went to their homes, but quite a few went to Silvermoon,” Sylvanas said, “to have that feast Lor’themar mentioned.”

“That sounds nice.”

“You want to go?”

“No,” Jaina said, a light laugh on her lips. “No, I’m perfect right here.” She snuggled against Sylvanas.

“In the Chamber of Heart?” Sylvanas asked with a raised eyebrow, “with a construct and that dwarf nearby?”

Jaina grinned for a moment and then let it fade. “Okay, maybe not...”

She slowly stood and stretched and began casting a portal to Proudmoore Keep. Standing made her suddenly very aware that she was still in pain all over and she took a shuddering breath. She was still tired, still not as aware of everything as she would normally be. Sylvanas stood with her, rubbing her shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Sylvanas asked and Jaina thought she detected a bit of nervousness in her tone.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 18 and going to edit 15-17 hopefully soon. Thanks for following along so far. <333 Probably going to wrap up in maaaybe 19 chapters? We’ll see!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...

Jaina and Sylvanas emerged through the portal in the middle of Proudmoore Keep. Jaina inhaled sharply when she saw her mother, the effort making her groan slightly. Her back and shoulders ached, her stomach was in knots. She leaned heavily against Sylvanas as her mother ran up and immediately wrapped her in a warm, comforting embrace.

“My love, are you all right? Is it over?” Katherine pulled back to brush the hair out of Jaina’s eyes.

“I think so,” Jaina said weakly and she thought she felt Sylvanas stiffen next to her, but she was so out of it, she could not tell.

“Get some rest, sweetheart. You can eat later, when you’re feeling a bit stronger.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Jaina murmured, swaying on her feet. Sylvanas had an arm securely wrapped about her waist to hold her upright.

Jaina watched as her mother turned to Sylvanas and the two of them nodded. Sylvanas pressed a kiss to Jaina’s temple as Katherine smiled at her daughter. Jaina returned it as Katherine took Sylvanas’ free hand in hers and squeezed it kindly. Sylvanas bent forward in a bow as Katherine leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Jaina’s ears perked up, but she could not make out what was said. She watched Sylvanas’ lips turn up in a sweet smile, her long ears back, relaxed.

Jaina closed her eyes and let Sylvanas begin leading her up the stairs.

“Which way to your room?” Sylvanas whispered, somewhat sheepishly.

Jaina smiled and opened her eyes to point to her door at the top of the stairs and a bit to the left. In one quick motion, Sylvanas slipped her hand under Jaina’s legs, quite literally sweeping her off her feet. Jaina would have squealed in delight were she not so exhausted, but instead she merely chuckled and buried her face in the crook of Sylvanas’ neck, planting a soft kiss on cool skin as she closed her eyes again.

Sylvanas stopped when they reached Jaina’s room and Jaina reached back to open the door. Sylvanas carried her inside, closing the door with a heavy boot. She lay Jaina down on her bed, fluffing a pillow and placing it comfortably behind Jaina’s head.

“Get undressed,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina gasped softly. She would not normally turn down an opportunity to be with Sylvanas, but she was tired and she hurt all over.

“Sylvanas...” she murmured and Sylvanas just smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jaina untied and tugged off her boots, tossing them on the floor. She dropped her cloak on top and went to work removing her corset and leggings, along with her undergarments, tossing everything unceremoniously into one pile. She felt better being unrestricted and she let out her braid as well, her long white hair cascading about her shoulders. Sighing softly, she flopped face down on her bed, squeezing her pillow as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

A low chuckle and the sound of metal boots clicking on the stone floor roused her.

“Nice view,” Sylvanas said, her tone appreciative.

Jaina blushed into her pillow. “Admire my ass later and come over here and lay down.”

“As you wish,” Sylvanas said, but Jaina could not hear her making any attempt to move.

“Sylvanas...” she mumbled, her warning tone only half-serious.

“Mhm...” Sylvanas murmured and a moment later, Jaina heard the sound of metal and leather scraping as Sylvanas no doubt got undressed.

The bed creaked slightly as Sylvanas climbed onto it, and Jaina felt cool thighs pressed on either side of her warm ones and she let out a quiet moan of content. She heard the distinct sound of a vial popping open and then heard Sylvanas rubbing her hands together, apparently applying some sort of substance.

“What are you doing back there?” Jaina mumbled sleepily.

Sylvanas responded by capping the vial and pressing pleasantly chilled hands to her shoulders and massaging in the lotion on her fingers. Jaina began to feel even more relaxed than she already was.

“What is that?” she nearly moaned.

“I found something in your medicine cabinet for aches and pains,” Sylvanas explained, her hands moving downwards, rubbing the middle of Jaina’s back. “Is it working?”

“Mmmnf...” Jaina mumbled, still face down in her pillow.

“I’m not sure what language that was, darling, but I’m going to take that as a ‘yes.’”

Jaina reached back one arm to pinch Sylvanas’ thigh and smiled at the chuckle that rumbled in Sylvanas’ chest. “Thank you,” Jaina murmured, lifting her face from the pillow briefly so Sylvanas could make out what she said.

“Of course,” Sylvanas murmured back. She leaned down and kissed Jaina’s hair. “Sleep now.”

Jaina nodded into her pillow, a soft moan on her lips as she succumbed to sleep.

***

Jaina awakened sometime later snuggled under a blanket and wrapped in Sylvanas’ arms, the older woman spooning her, chin resting on her shoulder. She could get used to this.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina whispered, running her fingertips along a cool forearm.

“Mm?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Sylvanas said and Jaina could almost hear her grinning. “What would you like?”

Jaina grinned as well, recalling one of their nights together years before. “Anything, I could eat a whole boar at this rate.”

“I can check with your mother about having some food sent over, but that means I have to get out of bed...”

Jaina flipped over, kissing Sylvanas. “That could be a problem.”

“A few more of those and I’ll get up.”

“Sounds good.”

They continued to kiss and after a few minutes, Sylvanas reluctantly stood and began searching Jaina’s wardrobe. Jaina sat up against the headboard and watched her with a smile as she pulled out a light blue blouse and dark grey pants, putting both on over her undergarments, fastening the trousers and buttoning most of the blouse.

“How do I look?” Sylvanas asked, turning back to Jaina.

Jaina blushed a bit, saying, “My clothes are just a bit big for you, but you look lovely.”

Sylvanas bowed. “Thank you, darling.”

Jaina rose from the bed and went to the bathroom, slipping into a plush robe. She walked over to Sylvanas, pressing her hands to the older woman’s shoulders and kissing her gently.

“We made it,” Jaina whispered, lips forming a smile. “We prevented Sargeras from destroying the world soul, we found your sisters and Magni, and now we just need to purify Azeroth.”

Sylvanas seemed to stiffen again as Jaina thought she had before, but she ignored it, chalking it up to nerves and exhaustion from what they had accomplished. She kissed Sylvanas again, leaning against her, feeling the older woman’s arms go around her and hold her close as the kiss deepened.

Jaina pulled back and smiled when Sylvanas winked at her and left the room. Jaina walked back to the bathroom and started the water, intent on a warm bath to scrub away the day’s events. She turned off the water when the tub was full and shed her robe, climbing in and sinking down until her chin was just above the water.

She reached for a washcloth and soap and began washing up. She was so relieved. Everything Sylvanas had said had been true and both factions had banded together to save Azeroth.

She still had questions, however, the same questions she had thought about earlier, when she and Sylvanas were looking for the missing Windrunner sisters. She wanted to know why they had not seen Azshara or N’Zoth and she wanted to know why and how Alleria and Vereesa had been captured.

A chill went through her and she finished washing up, rinsing in the warm water. She heard humming outside her bedroom door and she smiled when Sylvanas walked in bearing a tray with two covered plates, two glasses, and a bottle of wine.

Sylvanas set the tray down on a table and wandered into the bathroom, sitting down on the floor beside the tub. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jaina said. “How’d it go with my mother?”

Sylvanas smirked, saying, “She looked at me as if I besmirched your honor.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open for a moment, then she closed it and gave Sylvanas a smirk of her own. “As if there was any to besmirch...”

Sylvanas laughed and shook her head. “I’m kidding, darling. Your mother is quite the woman. We had a nice chat in the kitchen as the chefs made dinner.”

“Oh?” Jaina was interested, but nervous.

“She grilled me a bit on Silithus and... everything else that’s happened. She said you didn’t tell her much...” Sylvanas gave her a look and she felt a bit guilty.

“I didn’t want her to worry,” Jaina said quickly, but she knew it was not much of an excuse.

“I think you failed a bit on that front,” Sylvanas said, smiling and kissing her cheek, “but thankfully we all returned in one piece.”

“Yeah,” Jaina murmured, feeling embarrassed. “What else did you talk about, then? Apart from my being terrible at making my mother not worry...”

“You. And me.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Well, she mentioned how you were _very_ distracted when you returned home from Silvermoon...” She raised an eyebrow and kissed Jaina’s shoulder.

Jaina went completely red, making Sylvanas give her a smug grin. “I wanted to go back to Silvermoon and just stay in bed with you, not caring about anything else.” Her voice was quiet and she looked down.

“Darling,” Sylvanas began, stroking the soft skin of her arm, “we both knew we would be incredibly busy. We met at both the right and wrong time and then we met again at the right time.”

“Everything worked out,” Jaina said, brightening a bit.

“Mhm.”

“So what else—“

“She wanted to make sure I was treating you well, which she said she wasn’t worried about, but she is your mother so naturally, she’s going to worry regardless.” Sylvanas gave her a sweet look, saying gently, “She reminds me of my mother. I found her rather easy to converse with and I very much enjoyed our talk.”

“Bodes well for our relationship.”

“Indeed,” Sylvanas said, “and my sisters are quite taken with you.”

Jaina smiled and kissed Sylvanas. They sat quietly for a bit, Jaina flicking the water with her fingers as Sylvanas ran soothingly chilled fingers along her arm. Sighing deeply, Jaina finally decided to break the silence.

“I’ve been... thinking about some things and I’m worried.”

Sylvanas swallowed visibly, then smiled and began stroking Jaina’s hair. “What’s on your mind?”

“Azshara and N’Zoth,” Jaina began, as Sylvanas swallowed again, “where are they? Should they not have been fighting with us against Sargeras and Mal’Ganis?”

“Their roles were... more passive. They granted information, information that allowed us to succeed.”

Jaina nodded, but she felt uneasy. “Makes sense, I suppose, but they’re incredibly powerful. We triumphed, but surely it would have been easier if they were there...”

“Perhaps,” Sylvanas said, her tone noncommittal, “but our group is powerful. I knew we would be able to overcome what lay ahead of us.”

Jaina felt Sylvanas’ fingers gently turn her face and their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. Sylvanas pulled back to kiss her forehead then leaned against her. Jaina bit her lip.

“Would you hate me if I said I had another question?”

Sylvanas chuckled. “I could never hate you, Jaina.”

“Good to know.”

A content sigh on her lips, Sylvanas rolled up her sleeve and dipped her hand into the water, caressing Jaina’s hip. She kissed Jaina’s shoulder and moved her hand between warm thighs, leaving light touches along soft skin, making Jaina tremble as her eyes drifted closed.

Jaina wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this woman’s touch, come undone under skilled hands. But, she still had questions and right now, they took precedence over anything else. When she opened her eyes, she shook her head and drew her knees to her chest as Sylvanas pulled her hand back, giving her a curious look.

“It’s about your sisters,” Jaina said quietly.

Sylvanas licked her lips and Jaina thought she looked a bit discomfited. “All right...”

“How did Sargeras and Mal’Ganis know to take Alleria? To capture her?”

Sylvanas sighed deeply. “After you left, the three of us talked. Apparently, Alleria began to hear voices urging her to Silithus, urging her to help assist with Sargeras’ plan. She did not know who the voices were, but with Sargeras now banished and Mal’Ganis dead, she said they’ve grown relatively quiet, so I think we can assume who they were.”

“Tides...” Jaina breathed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. “What about Vereesa?”

“Alleria was afraid that she was being drawn into a trap and she brought Vereesa along to help in case she was right. She just... had no idea what she would be walking into.” Sylvanas bristled a bit, looking down, her features pulled into a grimace.

“Are you all right?” Jaina asked, concerned, taking one of Sylvanas’ hands in hers.

“I’m fine,” Sylvanas said. “I’m just upset about what could have happened, had we not found them when we did, had we not been able to defeat Mal’Ganis and imprison Sargeras.”

Jaina leaned close, kissing Sylvanas tenderly. “I understand.”

Sylvanas looked up, her lips turning up in a slight smile. “I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

“I’m not that important,” Jaina murmured, looking down.

Sylvanas gave her a pinch on the shoulder and Jaina felt a slow smile cross her face. “You are, darling.”

Jaina ran her fingers along one of Sylvanas’ hands, then shivered suddenly. She felt her good mood waning, replaced with nerves. She remembered something else, another question she needed answered. Sylvanas lifted her chin to look into her eyes and Jaina could see concern growing in them.

“I have one more question,” she said, “but this one should hopefully be easier.”

Sylvanas nodded, threading her fingers through Jaina’s. “Ask away.”

“I saw you talking with Anduin earlier, after we killed C’Thun,” Jaina said. “I... don’t want to push if it was private, I just—“

Sylvanas smiled. “He had the same conversation with me as he did with you.”

Jaina’s eyes widened.

“He told me he suspected something between us in Grommash Hold and that talking with you confirmed it. And then, later, he said he suggested to you a political arrangement between you and me.”

“Is that... I mean... would you—“

Sylvanas stole a kiss and booped Jaina’s nose, grinning at her as the younger woman blushed intensely. She turned serious after a moment and said, “When I told you I always wanted to wake up next to you, I meant it, Jaina.”

Jaina felt her lower lip begin to tremble and tears crept into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sylvanas raised one of Jaina’s hands to her mouth, pressing her lips to it.

Jaina felt happy, comforted by Sylvanas’ words and her presence. This was what she wanted, _who_ she wanted. A gentle sigh on her lips, she looked into Sylvanas’ eyes and asked, “Kiss me?”

Sylvanas smiled and nuzzled her nose against Jaina’s, drawing out a goofy smile. Just before capturing Jaina’s lips with hers, she whispered, “As you wish.”

***

They lay in Jaina’s bed later, talking and kissing, their limbs entangled, hands running lazily over one another. They had, thankfully, remembered to eat their dinner before becoming lost in each other, spending time lavishing needy bodies with eager lips and tongues and hands.

An hour or so passed before they separated, but they still stayed close, resting their eyes and whispering silly things to each other. Jaina talked about a book she had read, a novel with a forbidden romance between a male goblin and a female gnome. She covered her mouth, giggling and blushing at the terrible jokes the goblin made in trying to court the gnome. Sylvanas grinned and made Jaina promise to let her read it at some point, something Jaina happily agreed to, suggesting they read it together.

Sylvanas shared mishaps in hunting with her sisters, missed shots and playful outings that almost always ended in the three of them laughing and joking, usually returning home with smiles on their faces and at least one piece of game for that night’s dinner.

“Hunting sounds... rather nice,” Jaina said, “at least the way you describe it, being with your sisters.”

“It’s calming,” Sylvanas said. “Being in a forest, surrounded by all sorts of creatures, being one with nature...” She let out a content sigh. “It’s a wonderful feeling. And yes, it is nice when you have company.”

Jaina smiled. “Teach me sometime?”

“I’d be happy to.”

Jaina moved closer, her hands finding Sylvanas’ hips as Sylvanas’ hands cupped her face. They kissed and moved closer, holding one another gently. Jaina pulled back suddenly and Sylvanas raised both eyebrows, her ears swiveling to attention.

“The book,” Jaina blurt out, her eyes wide. “When I gave it to you, where did you put it?”

“It’s in my sleeping bag,” Sylvanas said.

“And... where is that...?”

Jaina was anxious and Sylvanas gave her a sweet, calming kiss, pointing to the pile of her armor resting atop her sleeping bag. She heaved a deep sigh of relief and Sylvanas chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let anything happen to it, darling.”

“Good to know.” Jaina closed her eyes, concentrating, one hand in the air. The sleeping bag unraveled and the book flew out of it, into her waiting hand.

“Nice trick.”

“Thank you,” she said, laying the book down on her bedside table and snuggling back up to Sylvanas.

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds those of tender kisses and light moans. Jaina pulled back, running her fingers through Sylvanas’ silvery blonde hair.

“So, I’m curious about something,” Jaina said, then added somewhat hastily, “but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Sylvanas ran chilled fingertips over the soft skin of Jaina’s hip, looking at her through pleasantly dim eyes.

“I know things were... complicated, to say the least, between you and your sisters, but—“

“We talked things out,” Sylvanas cut in. “After Sargeras was imprisoned and everyone was recovering, we split off and had a long, overdue conversation about... many things.”

Jaina smiled a bit. “I guess I figured as much.”

“You wouldn’t have woken up under a pile of Windrunners if we hadn’t at least _attempted_ to fix things between us,” Sylvanas teased, her lips stretching into a grin.

Jaina blushed and chuckled, saying, “And I’m guessing you mentioned me somewhere in there, if Alleria’s comment is anything to go by...”

Sylvanas smirked. “You were mentioned, yes,” she said. “Alleria was surprised anyone would put up with me, but Vereesa seemed happy.”

“I never told Vereesa about our week together,” Jaina said with a sigh. “Back then, I think it would have caused issues.”

“Probably,” Sylvanas agreed. “We’re all older and wiser now, presumably anyway... I think we’re okay. At least, I hope we are.”

Jaina nodded, closing her eyes and tucking her face into the crook of Sylvanas’ neck. Sylvanas ran a hand along her thigh and hip, fingers moving to run across her stomach and up to caress her breasts. Jaina breathed deeply, melting into Sylvanas’ touch, then let out an unexpected yawn, drawing a chuckle from Sylvanas.

“You’re not _tired_, are you?”

“A little...”

“Too tired for...” Sylvanas trailed off and ran her fingers back down Jaina’s stomach to her legs, between her thighs. One curled finger stroked her open, then a second joined the first.

Jaina’s breath hitched in her throat and she stammered, “N-not anymore...” She gasped when Sylvanas began slowly moving both fingers in gentle circles, making her bite back a moan as she trembled and rolled her hips forward.

“Good to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is long af (roughly 7k words), followed by a couple shorter chapters, unless I add more to them. We’ll see how it goes. Thanks for clicking, as always. <333


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Is this your excuse for not telling me?” Jaina demanded, anger suddenly coursing through her again. “Do you think I can’t handle what might happen?”_
> 
> _“No,” she said, her voice hard, “it’s because _I_ can’t.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

It had been a couple of weeks since Mal’Ganis had been killed and Sargeras had been imprisoned. Both factions were adjusting to the new undead Azeroth. It was a slow process, just as undoing the undeath would eventually be. Their world was now dark and dreary, lush greenery had been replaced with dead grass and trees and plants and it felt like living in a nightmare.

Azeroth was safe, but she was still hurting.

Jaina finished lacing up her boots and stood, closing her eyes as Sylvanas fastened her cloak about her shoulders and began to braid her hair.

“That feels good,” she murmured, relaxing into the touch.

Sylvanas chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. “Are you dreading this meeting as much as I am?”

“Little bit,” Jaina admitted. “I’m more concerned with how people will react to the suggestion of marriage between us.”

“I am, as well. With our victory over Sargeras and Mal’Ganis, Little Lion seems to have his heart set on our factions agreeing to peace without needing to press this, but I think he’s going to be disappointed.” Sylvanas sighed. “Hopefully everyone will be amenable to the idea of marriage... it’s not as if _they’ll_ be needing to marry anyone.”

Jaina smiled at that, then sobered and asked, “How suspicious do you think they’ll be about us?”

“Hmm,” Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around Jaina and resting her chin on the younger woman’s shoulder. “We’ve been pretty careful, I think. Any moments we’ve had together have been away from prying eyes.”

“True,” said Jaina, but she was still rather nervous.

Sylvanas seemed to pick up on it because she held her tighter, kissed her neck, and whispered sweetly into her ear. “It’s all right.”

Jaina felt herself calm down and she leaned back against Sylvanas as the older woman pressed loving kisses along her neck and shoulder.

“Ready to go?”

“No...”

Sylvanas nipped at her earlobe, chuckling. Her voice low and gravelly, she murmured, “The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can come back here and celebrate our impending nuptials...”

“Don’t jinx it,” Jaina admonished lightly. “This could all end very badly, with our factions at each other’s throats again.”

“That won’t happen,” Sylvanas said reassuringly. Jaina huffed. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Jaina whispered. “You know I do.”

Sylvanas turned Jaina around, resting her hands on the younger woman’s hips. Jaina’s arms draped comfortably around her neck and they leaned in at the same time, kissing deeply. Jaina pulled one hand back to boop Sylvanas’ nose, making the older woman’s long ears droop slightly, the two of them grinning.

Jaina heaved a sigh and shook her head. “All right, let’s do this.”

***

Everyone had gathered in Dalaran, leaders of both sides and champions alike. There was a long table and many chairs set up on Krasus’ Landing and Anduin and Sylvanas had called for the city to be evacuated for the evening. Neither expected hostilities, certainly not in a neutral city, but preparing for the worst could not hurt.

The early evening was crisp and clear, the slowly setting sun still warming everyone as a stiff breeze carried through the air.

The leaders took seats at the table while the champions spread out around the area. The Alliance leaders sat on the right side of the table and the Horde sat on the left, with Anduin at one end and Sylvanas at the other.

Jaina took her seat and looked around, eyes settling on Sylvanas. The older woman locked eyes with her, giving her a nearly imperceptible wink. Jaina’s face flushed and she looked down, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Sylvanas merely smirked at her as everyone made themselves comfortable in their seats.

Anduin stood and Sylvanas stood as well. They bowed towards one another from across the table. Anduin smiled warmly at everyone, while Sylvanas gave the crowd a nod and sat back down.

“Thank you all for joining us today,” Anduin said. “With the defeat of Sargeras and Mal’Ganis, and our factions combining forces to overcome their threat as we’ve done in the past, Sylvanas and I would like to discuss a permanent peace.”

There was some light chatter and rumbling dissent among the group and Anduin frowned. Jaina looked at him, feeling unhappy for him. He wanted peace badly, wanted the generations-long conflict between the Alliance and Horde to finally end. She felt the same, but he was young and far more hopeful than she. Jaina was optimistic, but she knew that too much had happened for there to be peace without forcing it through something like the political marriage Anduin had suggested.

She sighed as Tyrande and Malfurion stood and addressed the group in turn, each of them detailing why the Alliance would never find peace with the Horde.

The members of the Horde listened, but did not stand and share any reasons why they believed the conflict should continue to exist. Jaina was relieved and a bit hopeful. If the Horde could not find any reason to continue the fight, then perhaps Anduin may be able to convince the Alliance to accept peace.

She listened as Anduin tried to reason with Tyrande and Malfurion. Jaina swallowed, recalling what she had thought about a couple of weeks before when she saw Sylvanas and Lor’themar speaking in the tunnels, after a break in fighting. She did not think Tyrande, Malfurion, or the remaining night elves would ever forgive Sylvanas, no matter how much good she would do.

Tyrande still stood, her hands clenched into fists. “King Wrynn, you cannot _possibly_ expect my people to agree to any sort of peace while _she_ yet lives.”

Anduin sighed gently. “Tyrande, I understand your hesitation, but—“

“‘_Hesitation_?’” she repeated, incredulous. “There is no ‘hesitation,’ there is only complete and utter _refusal_ to entertain this farce!”

Sylvanas slowly stood and all eyes fell upon her. Jaina swallowed hard and braced for a fight.

“If I may, Lady Whisperwind—“

“You may _not_—“

“With all due respect,” Sylvanas said calmly, “you may want to hear this.”

Jaina looked between the two women, silently hoping that Tyrande would listen to what Sylvanas had to say. Jaina felt a chill run through her. The way Sylvanas had phrased her statement made Jaina nervous. Was there something that Sylvanas had yet to reveal to everyone?

Tyrande waved a hand in Sylvanas’ direction, seemingly indicating for her to continue, but Jaina could tell any patience Tyrande had was nearly gone.

“Another war rages,” Sylvanas began, “one that will test all of us.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open as she looked at Sylvanas, trying to catch her eye. It seemed as though Sylvanas was looking everywhere but at Jaina. Anduin took a deep breath and nodded.

“The Black Empire has resurfaced,” he said.

Jaina’s eyes snapped to Anduin, a deep feeling of betrayal in her gut. Anduin knew? Sylvanas had told Anduin but not her? She placed her hands in her lap, clenching them into fists, her face growing hot with anger. Her eyes blazed blue-white and she fought the urge to stand and storm out of Dalaran.

“Y’Shaarj and Yogg-Saron are rebuilding, or at least, they are attempting to do so,” said Sylvanas.

“I didn’t quite believe it when Anduin shared it with me, but you were right about Sargeras and Mal’Ganis,” said Genn, sounding resigned. “I... suppose there’s no reason to doubt the veracity of this claim either.” He locked eyes with Sylvanas and they regarded each other warily before Genn simply nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Jaina was silently fuming. Not only had Sylvanas told Anduin, but Anduin had told Genn, and Jaina imagined Sylvanas had told Nathanos as well. She inhaled sharply and looked at Sylvanas again. Nathanos had risen and was speaking.

“Y’Shaarj _should_ be dead, but old gods never truly seem to die, if C’Thun is any indication.” He paused to scratch his chin and said, “Like the old wolf, I didn’t quite believe it at first either, but with N’Zoth now free and still working with Azshara, it makes sense. I only hope that N’Zoth is still on our side, still wanting to defy his brothers.”

“He is,” Sylvanas said firmly. “We won’t need to worry about N’Zoth.” She turned to Tyrande. “What should interest you, Tyrande, is that the souls of those lost in Darnassus were sent to Helya, to assist in the war.”

Tyrande narrowed her eyes and looked irritated, but Jaina could barely register what was happening.

“And?” Tyrande asked. “How does this interest me?”

“Because they can be brought back,” Sylvanas said and Tyrande gasped. “Helya has agreed to return those souls and your sisters and brothers will be as though they never passed.”

“How?”

“I don’t pretend to know everything about how Helya operates. But I would take this as a gift.”

“Even if you’re telling the truth, the fact remains that you _burned_ our home and then did not even tell anyone what was happening until you saw fit,” Tyrande spat.

“There was a great deal of preparation involved. I could not reveal any part of the plan until I was certain it would work.” Sylvanas sighed gently, tapping her fingers on the table. “I would have loved nothing more than to tell everyone what was happening, but it worked in my favor—in _everyone’s_ favor—to keep you in the dark until the time was right. Had I revealed anything before, our enemies may have used that as a reason to attack sooner, before we were ready. Making them believe that our factions were fractured, that we were against each other, allowed them a false sense of confidence. It caused Sargeras and Mal’Ganis to believe they would have the upper hand against us. Instead, we fought together and we triumphed against both. Now, we’re going to do the same against the Black Empire.”

Tyrande cleared her throat and said in a low voice, “If you are lying about _any_ of this—“

“You can take my head,” Sylvanas interrupted. “You’ll have more than earned the right. But I’m not lying and you’ll see when we—“

Tears in her eyes, Jaina loudly pushed her chair back as she finally stood, shaking faintly with rage, her eyes still glowing. Sylvanas was still making every effort not to look at her, but everyone else’s eyes were upon her.

Her voice low, she asked, “Where are they?”

Sylvanas finally looked at her then, her ears droopy and her red eyes dim with what Jaina thought to be guilt and regret. “The Shadowlands.”

“What?” Jaina was certain she had misheard.

“The Shadowlands,” Sylvanas repeated, “it’s the—“

“I know what it is!” Jaina snapped. “How do we go about getting there to actually deal with this?”

“Bwonsamdi can open a portal to send us there,” Sylvanas said and Jaina thought her tone sounded admonished from Jaina’s short reply.

“Is it dangerous?”

“Very.”

Jaina licked her lips. She was still beyond angry and her stomach was in knots. “When do we leave?”

“Soon.”

“How _specific_.”

Sylvanas sighed and tried again. “We can leave as soon as everyone is ready. I figure a day or two to fully prepare would be best.”

Jaina felt dizzy and she swayed slightly on her feet. She thought Sylvanas looked even more guilty and regretful than she already did, but it barely did anything to ease how she felt.

“Tomorrow it is, then,” she said and was gone to Boralus before anyone could say anything.

***

Jaina was too upset to cry. She threw things instead, grabbing the objects back before they could ever connect with a wall. It was not quite as satisfying as the sound of a glass shattering would have been, but it helped. She clenched her fists and paced her room. She felt so betrayed by the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the woman who could say “trust me,” and Jaina would do so without a second thought because she had no reason to believe she should not.

But now she did.

Now, Jaina felt as though she meant nothing to Sylvanas, as clearly she was not important enough to warrant being told about something extremely serious and dangerous. She had suspected there was more, but the way things had been going and Sylvanas’ answers to the questions she had asked had her feeling as though things were fine, as though there was nothing to worry about after they had dealt with Sargeras and Mal’Ganis and eventually prepared to restore their world to her former glory.

She should have seen it.

The way Sylvanas had been acting, the way she stiffened and swallowed, and seemed uncomfortable. Jaina had believed it was related to what they had faced, that Sylvanas was still nervous and uneasy about what they accomplished, about how they still needed to cleanse Azeroth.

It was obvious and she should have pressed Sylvanas more. She should not have let things slide as she had. She gritted her teeth. It was not her fault for not seeing it, she knew, Sylvanas should not have omitted something so important and vital, something that directly affected their relationship.

She heard something outside her closed window, gasping sharply when Sylvanas opened the lock with the tip of an arrow and burst inside.

“I didn’t say you could come here,” Jaina hissed, raising her hands and readying herself for a fight. “You lied to me.”

“I know I did,” Sylvanas said, as she tucked the arrow back into her quiver and held up both of her own hands in surrender. “I came to talk to you, Jaina. There’s something you need to know.”

Jaina scoffed bitterly, stalking towards Sylvanas, jabbing a finger in her chest. “So _now_ you want to tell me something? But not before when I needed to know and didn’t find out until _everyone else_ did?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas said tightly, “and this is _only_ for you.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open and she closed it, gulping hard. She backed away, angry and trembling, breathing unsteadily. Sylvanas stepped towards her and frantically clasped her face in her hands, leaning in close.

“Jaina...” she began and Jaina shivered at the fear in her voice, “we may not come back from this.”

“Is this your excuse for not telling me?” Jaina demanded, anger suddenly coursing through her again. “Do you think I can’t handle what might happen?”

“No,” she said, her voice hard, “it’s because _I_ can’t.”

Jaina gasped, staring hard at Sylvanas as the older woman dropped her hands and stepped back, sitting down slowly on Jaina’s bed, shoulders shaking. Jaina walked over to her, standing close, uncertain how to react. Sylvanas reached up, placing her hands on Jaina’s hips and leaning her head against her stomach.

After a few long, tense moments, Jaina found her voice. “What are you talking about?”

Sylvanas pulled back and looked up, her eyes dim, her ears flat against her head. “When I jumped off Icecrown years ago, I went to a dark place. I’m... not entirely certain where, but I know that I felt torment and agony before the val’kyr brought me back, making a deal with me.”

Jaina inhaled slowly, reaching a hand to Sylvanas’ hair. “Are you afraid that the Shadowlands is what you saw?”

Sylvanas closed her eyes and leaned against Jaina’s stomach again. “Yes,” she murmured. “I don’t know what might happen if it is and I go there voluntarily. Maybe I’ll be trapped there, unable to leave once everything is over.” Her lower lip trembled and she whispered, “I saw Arthas there, heard him, and then suddenly he was a scared little boy. I... almost pitied him, but I don’t want to see him ever again, in any form.”

Jaina softened, still stroking Sylvanas’ hair, reaching up her other hand to caress her cheek. She tried to keep her emotions in check, she did not want to think about Arthas, did not want to think about what he had done, certainly not about what he had done to Sylvanas.

The thought of seeing him again sent a chill down her spine.

Gently, she inquired, “That’s why you didn’t tell me?”

“I was so happy to see you again, Jaina, to pick up where we left off like no time had passed. I knew there were risks with Sargeras and Mal’Ganis, but I was not afraid. I knew we would overcome.” She paused and Jaina could feel her shaking, could hear the fear in her voice. “I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible, to have you be unaware of what was to come...”

Jaina held Sylvanas close, whispering thickly, “I... understand. I just... I feel so left out. You told Anduin and he told Genn and you told _Nathanos_...” Her voice was bitter and filled with hurt and she felt Sylvanas stiffen against her as she continued, “But you didn’t tell _me_. Even with you wanting to protect me, I’m not a _child_, Sylvanas. I don’t need you to decide what I can and can’t handle.”

“I know,” said Sylvanas, her voice laced with emotion. “I’m sorry. I was selfish.” She was quiet for a moment, then whispered, “What can I do?”

Jaina was uncertain what to do. She loved this woman, wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sylvanas. But this could not stand, she could not ignore that Sylvanas had kept such an important secret from her, even if her intentions were not malicious.

Tomorrow, they would go to the Shadowlands. Tomorrow, neither of them nor their allies may come back. She heaved a resigned sigh. If this was, indeed, the last night she may spend with the woman she loved, she was going to make the most of it. There would be no regrets if either or both of them perished. If they survived, Jaina would deal with her feelings and she and Sylvanas would have a talk, one where they discussed the importance of sharing everything with each other, of not keeping things hidden that may negatively impact their relationship.

And if they perished?

They would both leave the world knowing how much they loved one another, how much they wanted to be with one another. Tonight was going to be positive and loving and emotional and they would enjoy every moment of it.

Finally, Jaina answered, her voice a whispered plea, “Just be with me tonight.”

Slowly, she reached her hands up as Sylvanas shivered. She unfastened her cloak and let it fall to the ground. She slipped off her heavy gauntlet, letting that drop as well, then began undoing her corset. Sylvanas looked up and Jaina saw tears in her eyes. Holding her gaze, Jaina continued undressing, until she was clad only in a pair of panties. Sylvanas let her gaze drop and Jaina trembled as the older woman’s eyes ran down her body.

Sylvanas’ hands rested on Jaina’s full hips and Jaina shivered just a bit from the chill. Sylvanas leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing such a gentle, tender kiss to Jaina’s stomach that Jaina let slip a quiet moan, threading her fingers through silvery blonde hair.

“Is this okay?” Sylvanas whispered against heated skin, as the muscles in Jaina’s stomach tightened and quivered.

Despite how upset she was, despite how afraid she was for both of their lives, as well as their allies’, Jaina chuckled. It was a low sound, deep in her chest, that bubbled up through her.

“I took almost all my clothes off, Sylvanas,” she husked, a bit of humor in her tone, “I’d say kissing me is more than okay.”

Her voice weak, but with a twinge of the Sylvanas snark that Jaina knew and loved, she replied, “Good to know.” She stood, beginning to remove her armor. “Help me with this.”

Jaina cradled her face in slightly shaky hands, leaning in to kiss her. Sylvanas’ arms went around her, holding her securely. Jaina lowered her hands to her shoulders as they kissed, pulling off a pauldron and letting it drop gently on top of her own clothes. She tugged off the other as Sylvanas drew back, snapping off her gloves and adding them to the pile, then kicking off her boots.

“Jaina...”

Jaina looked at her expectantly, removing her chest plate.

“I’m sorry that I—“

Jaina shook her head, giving her a warning look. “Not tonight,” she said firmly, but not unkindly. “Tonight is about me wanting to be with you before we walk into whatever awaits us tomorrow.” She gave Sylvanas a reassuring kiss as her hands dipped to the older woman’s leggings, beginning to pull them down. “If we make it out alive tomorrow, believe me, we’re going to talk.”

Sylvanas looked up at her and Jaina gave her a smirk. She was upset, but she felt as she did the night before they descended into the wound, bold and ready, only this time, she was sober. She pressed her hands to Sylvanas’ stomach, trailing her fingers up to her breasts, still in a bra.

“Take it off,” Jaina whispered, her voice low.

Sylvanas did so and Jaina cupped one breast in her hand, letting her mouth play with the other. She moaned when Sylvanas did, kneading pliant skin as she pushed the older woman back onto her bed. She climbed on top, kissing Sylvanas deeply, letting her hands slide into her hair, holding her close, their bodies so entwined, one could scarcely tell where one ended and the other began.

Jaina moved one hand down, rubbing each breast, then went further, leaving light touches along her stomach. Jaina ignored the urge to dip into Sylvanas’ panties, to begin stroking her in earnest. Right now, she just wanted to take things slow, just wanted to _be_ with Sylvanas, just wanted to be near her and hold her and kiss her and not think about tomorrow, not think about possible endings.

She pressed her lips to Sylvanas’ neck, leaving soft kisses on cool skin, moving up to her jaw then along the length of a long, relaxed ear, relishing the purr that she pulled from Sylvanas’ throat. She hovered above Sylvanas’ face, looking deeply into her eyes, the barest hint of a smile playing about her mouth.

“Does it still hold true?” Sylvanas whispered, threading her fingers though Jaina’s white locks.

Jaina kissed her lips, then the other side of her jaw, and down her neck. “What’s that?” she asked between kisses.

“Do you still want to kiss me forever?”

Jaina paused and hovered above Sylvanas’ face again. She leaned down and captured Sylvanas’ lips in a lingering, sensual kiss, the two of them shivering when they parted. Jaina gazed at Sylvanas through half-lidded eyes.

“What do _you_ think?” she asked. She resumed her kisses along Sylvanas’ neck, moving down to her shoulder, before dropping to soft breasts and a toned stomach.

“Fair enough.”

Jaina’s hands ran along the angled curves of Sylvanas’ hips, down the smooth muscles of her thighs. Her tongue followed, licking all the way from one hip down one thigh, while one hand finally pulled down the panties Sylvanas wore and dropped them onto the pile of their clothing. Sylvanas was relatively quiet throughout, but Jaina could hear brief moans and desperate sounds of want in her throat before they escaped her lips and Jaina relished it all. A pleasant chill ran through her when Sylvanas whispered her name, gooseflesh rising all over her body.

Sylvanas sat up then, gathering Jaina in her arms, cool lips pressing against her breasts. Jaina slipped her hands into Sylvanas’ hair, moaning at the soft licks and bites the older woman left on her flushed chest. Her heart began to beat faster.

As good as it felt, Jaina wanted to take care of Sylvanas first, wanted to make her melt and cry out at her touch. Heat settled into her thighs as she thought about it. She was hot just from wanting to make Sylvanas scream for her, _only_ for her. She felt incredibly powerful.

She took a shuddering breath, tugging aside her panties to touch herself, a whimpering moan on her lips. Sylvanas pulled back and watched through eyes filled with wicked desire. Jaina smiled and moved back just enough to lift Sylvanas’ legs onto her shoulders. Sylvanas supported herself on her elbows, watching as Jaina’s hand dropped back down between glistening folds. A smirk played on Jaina’s mouth when Sylvanas bit her lip.

She leaned forward, chuckling at the soft whine Sylvanas gave when she could no longer see Jaina’s fingers. She kissed slightly warm inner thighs, her eyes closed as she moaned and took in Sylvanas’ scent and taste. She slowed her fingers, then removed them altogether, bringing her hand to Sylvanas’ mouth with a delicious smirk.

Sylvanas smirked back, holding her gaze as she carefully licked and sucked each finger, making certain she thoroughly lavished each one. Jaina brought her hand back down, still smirking as she touched herself again, watching Sylvanas chew on her lip, groans of wanting in her throat.

Jaina turned her attention back to Sylvanas’ thighs, drawing patches of skin into her mouth, nibbling lightly, inching closer to the warm center waiting, begging for her. She felt Sylvanas pitch her hips upwards, inviting her in and she gratefully accepted the invitation, nudging her open with a soft tongue, sliding inside. She gripped one of Sylvanas’ thighs with her free hand, biting her own lip at the shudder that moved through the older woman’s body.

She closed her eyes, her fingers wet and slipping over herself, her tongue buried inside Sylvanas, swirling around then lazily pulling out and moving up. Her mouth was hot over Sylvanas and the older woman fisted her hair with both hands as she wrapped warm lips around where Sylvanas needed her. She sucked firmly, tongue flicking out, leaving soft caresses behind. Sylvanas squeezed her legs around Jaina’s head and neck and Jaina felt dizzy and so very, very hot.

She continued lavishing the pulsing bud in her mouth, sucking with increased fervor, knowing how close both of them were. Her heart was pounding and she took a shuddering breath to try to relax. Her fingers dipped inside herself, twisting and gently thrusting before she slid them back out, dragging up and over herself, forcing a shuddering moan past her lips.

Sylvanas tightened her hold in Jaina’s hair, but it was not unpleasant. It spurred Jaina on, her mouth working overtime until she eventually felt Sylvanas freeze momentarily and heard her name mixed with Thalassian as powerful waves crashed over the older woman. She was shaking almost violently, soft cries spilling from her lips, whimpering as Jaina helped her through the softer ripples until her entire body relaxed and she sank down into the mattress, her legs thumping down onto the bed, off Jaina’s shoulders.

Jaina, panting and still just barely touching herself, moved up weakly to straddle Sylvanas as the older woman sat up and took her in her arms again. Sylvanas kissed her so deeply and lovingly that Jaina felt tears spring to her eyes and suddenly she understood fully why Sylvanas had kept the secret. Sylvanas wanted this, she wanted Jaina to feel this way without the threat of death looming over her.

She only wanted Jaina to be happy and to love her and to live in the moment, not worried about what was to come. She wanted to carry the burden for the both of them, allowing Jaina to believe everything was fine, believe everything would always be fine.

Jaina had not yet finished, but she moved her hand away and brought it to Sylvanas’ mouth again, trembling as Sylvanas’ eyes closed and the older woman moaned at her taste. Her pulse was racing and Jaina could hear it in her ears as she breathed heavily. Sylvanas dug sharp nails into the fabric of Jaina’s panties and ripped them off her, a primal groan rising in her throat and tearing from her lips. Jaina bit her own lip, closing her eyes at how incredibly carnal but still tender everything felt.

Sylvanas was kneading warm, tender flesh with her hands, her mouth eagerly kissing Jaina’s tender, flushed neck. Jaina whined softly, loving the touches and the kisses, but needing more. Sylvanas looked up at her, her eyes a beautiful bright red, her expression curious. Jaina rolled her hips forward and took one of Sylvanas’ hands in response, guiding it between her legs.

Sylvanas hummed lightly in recognition, and they shared another deep kiss as Sylvanas carefully slid one, then two, and finally three fingers within, Jaina briefly closing her eyes as she adjusted to the feel of Sylvanas inside her. Sylvanas curled her fingers towards herself, stroking the sensitive ridge inside and making Jaina cry out against her lips.

“I love you,” Jaina whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Sylvanas stilled her hand and looked up and Jaina saw raw emotion on her face. Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, “And I understand. I really do. I just... It...” She shook her head, trying to find the right words. “It hurt. You... hurt me.”

Her voice broke and tears slipped down her cheeks, Sylvanas kissing them away before claiming her lips in such a long, beautiful kiss that Jaina felt lightheaded and warm and safe and _loved_.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas whispered, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, then pressing their foreheads together. “Hurting you was never my intention.”

Jaina nodded. She truly did understand, she just felt so bad being unaware. She did not want to be left out, did not want to be the last to know when something important was happening. She closed her eyes then, remembering that she had said tonight was about positive feelings, and cleared her mind so she could focus again on Sylvanas’ touch.

Sylvanas kept kissing her everywhere, slow kisses all over any part her mouth could reach. The hand between Jaina’s legs stayed put, but her fingers were still. Sylvanas pulled back slightly, looking into Jaina’s eyes, and Jaina realized she was checking that Jaina was okay, checking that she could touch her again. Jaina held her close, hands sliding through silvery blonde hair as she leaned forward, rolling her hips, pushing herself against Sylvanas’ hand. She kissed Sylvanas deeply as the older woman resumed her motions within, struggling to catch her breath as Sylvanas’ fingers rubbed and stroked, thumb finding the sensitive nub that pulsed with each tender touch.

Jaina whimpered, feeling even more emotional in Sylvanas’ embrace, wrapped up in the comfort of one hand holding her close and the pleasant feel of the other touching her gently, lovingly. She panted against Sylvanas’ neck, then began leaving soft kisses along cool skin as Sylvanas moaned and worked harder, faster, knowing what Jaina wanted and needed without her having to say anything.

Before long, Jaina was digging her nails into Sylvanas’ shoulders and back, her muscles tense and aching for release. She buried her face in the older woman’s neck as she cried out, chanting Sylvanas’ name as she broke completely, forceful and harsh shudders ripping through her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as Sylvanas soothed her and carried her through the small eruptions afterwards that made her body continue to shiver and shake, made her press her forehead to a cool shoulder to recover.

Jaina’s tears subsided quickly and she lifted her head and looked into soft, dim red eyes, Sylvanas looking exhausted but clearly content. Jaina smiled as a soft sigh left her lips and she imagined she looked exactly as Sylvanas did, as she certainly felt the same way. Sylvanas continued to hold her with one hand while the fingers of her other stayed within, stroking slowly, letting Jaina feel full for as long as she liked.

They kissed for a while, Jaina’s hands in Sylvanas’ hair, holding her close. She moaned in surprise as Sylvanas pressed her thumb between thoroughly wet folds, looking up at Jaina, asking a silent question. Jaina nodded, feeling dizzy and warm again, shivering when Sylvanas began moving her thumb in slow circles. Jaina was sensitive, deeply so, but the touch was so good that she welcomed how it felt and thrust against Sylvanas’ hand.

Sylvanas’ fingers twisted and spread inside, making the younger woman gasp. She rolled her hips forward continuously, taking Sylvanas deeper, biting her lip at the cool thumb spinning steadily. Soft cries bubbled up from within, spilling helplessly from her. Currents of pleasure began to run through her, making gooseflesh rise all over her body as she drew ever closer.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas hard, hands in silvery blonde hair as she tumbled over the edge a second time, whimpering into the older woman’s mouth. She trembled as Sylvanas held her, fingers and thumb guiding her ever so gently through it. It was less intense, but no less pleasurable and still rather emotional.

When Jaina had mostly calmed, Sylvanas finally withdrew her fingers, a humming purr on her lips as she cleaned them with her mouth. Jaina climbed off of Sylvanas and curled up next to her, panting softly, feeling relaxed even as her thoughts turned back to the Shadowlands and what awaited them the next day.

They would make it, she decided. They all would. No one would perish, no one would be lost. She smiled, secure in how she felt. She ran her fingers along Sylvanas’ hip, moving closer so that their bodies were touching. She wanted to be near Sylvanas, wanted to run her hands all over the older woman’s body, wanted to never leave the bed.

Sylvanas sighed softly, trailing cool fingers along Jaina’s arm. “Whatever happens tomorrow—“

“Mm-mm,” Jaina said, sitting up and looking into Sylvanas’ eyes. “Only positive thoughts.”

Sylvanas smiled a little. “I was just going to tell you I love you.”

“Oh.”

Sylvanas chuckled and sat up as well. “I’d say that counts as a positive thought.”

“It does,” Jaina agreed, her fingers still caressing Sylvanas’ hip. She chewed on her lip, her mood darkening. “I just want to keep touching you,” she whispered sadly. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Touch me as long as you like,” Sylvanas said dreamily, again running her hand along Jaina’s forearm.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas’ shoulder and leaned against her, closing her eyes. “We missed dinner,” she mused, a smile turning up her lips.

Sylvanas chuckled and kissed her hair. “We tend to make a habit of that...”

Jaina kissed Sylvanas’ jaw, then turned and stood from the bed. “I’m going to go forage for food,” she said, disappearing into the bathroom to clean up and grab a robe.

Sylvanas was laying back down when Jaina came out, her ears laying back and her eyes soft and tired. She smiled at Jaina, tucking her hands comfortably beneath her pillow. “You are so beautiful, darling.”

“So are you,” Jaina murmured, returning the smile. “You’re also adorable when you look like that.”

Sylvanas raised a tall eyebrow, a light yawn escaping her lips. “Like what?”

“Exhausted and spent and sleepy.” Jaina smirked, then said, “Even if you don’t need sleep, I still love when you look like you do.”

“I may not need it,” Sylvanas said, “but I do still enjoy it, especially when there’s a lovely woman next to me.”

Jaina blushed and quirked an eyebrow as she whispered, “That is a nice perk...”

Sylvanas waved a hand at her. “Go get food,” she said, “and come back quick so I can hold you.”

Jaina wandered over to her bed and knelt down, brushing Sylvanas’ cheek with her hand as she pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I won’t be long.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas mumbled a bit sleepily and Jaina grinned as she stood and went to the door, closing it behind her when she left her room.

Jaina glanced anxiously about the empty hallway and made sure her robe was fastened securely. She was naked underneath and hoped she could duck into the kitchen for a quick snack and avoid any extraneous interactions with other people.

She descended the stairs and padded softly into the kitchen, relieved to find that it was late enough that the chefs and other workers had likely headed to bed. She gathered some cheeses, dried meats, and crackers, along with a bottle of wine and began making her way out when she gasped, startled, and nearly dropped the food and the bottle.

She recovered quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. “M-mother...” she stammered.

“Evening, sweetheart,” said Katherine kindly. “What’s all this?”

“Ah, just some snacks before bed,” she answered, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

“Feast for one?” Katherine asked with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Jaina licked her lips, clutching the food tightly. “N-no, Sylvanas is upstairs.”

“Mhm.”

Jaina bit her lip, her neck flushed. She very badly wanted to go back to her room and avoid the awkwardness of the entire conversation. “Long day today, I’m tired,” she said, hoping that would be enough to be let off the hook. She was in her mid-thirties, but somehow still nervous about having a lover in her own home. She sighed and shook her head to clear it.

“How are things going with the Warchief?” Katherine asked, a curious look in her eye.

Jaina’s shoulders slumped slightly. She was not getting out of this easily, it seemed. She looked at her mother as she fidgeted with the items in her hands.

She hoped her expression did not betray her feelings. She loved Sylvanas, but they were going to need to talk about secrets when—or if—they came back from the Shadowlands.

“Sweetheart?” Katherine asked expectantly, and Jaina realized she had been quiet for a bit too long. “Everything all right?”

She forced a smile and said, “Yes, everything’s fine. Sylvanas is an incredible woman and I’m lucky to have found her.” She felt her lower lip tremble. What she said was mostly true, Sylvanas was, in fact, an incredible woman, but everything was most definitely not fine, not in general and not between the two of them. She had pushed their issues aside for the night, but those issues would not stay pushed aside forever.

She had also failed to tell her mother about venturing into the Shadowlands and the horrors and dangers that awaited them there. She looked down, fighting back sudden tears. How could she tell her mother she would be walking into another dangerous situation just a couple of weeks after the events of Silithus?

Her hands shaking, she set the food and wine down on a nearby counter so as not to drop anything. She gripped the counter for support as her mother stepped close, pressing one palm to her cheek. Jaina leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as her tears fell.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “I’m so sorry, Mother...”

Katherine gathered her in her arms, stroking her hair as she wept. “Tell me what’s wrong, my love,” she pleaded gently.

Jaina pulled back, wiping her eyes. “We’re going to the Shadowlands tomorrow.” She winced when her mother’s face scrunched up in confusion and she quickly provided an explanation of the realm. With Katherine caught up, Jaina continued, “Old gods are coming back to threaten our world and we need to deal with them before they can carry out their plans.”

“Will your success turn the world back to the way it was?”

Jaina shook her head. “It won’t be that easy, should we defeat them. The healing process is supposed to be long and difficult.”

Katherine took a deep breath and looked worriedly into her daughter’s eyes. “And, I’m assuming that this is going to be even more dangerous than Silithus?”

“Yes,” Jaina whispered, “we... may not survive.”

Katherine searched her face and Jaina saw her mother begin to crumple. Her heart ached and she felt new tears in the corners of her eyes. “Is this the only option?” Katherine asked, her voice sounding weak and small to Jaina’s ears.

Jaina just nodded and Katherine pulled her close again. Jaina heard the distinct sound of her mother sniffling and she closed her eyes, feeling utterly horrible and guilty.

“We’ll make it,” she whispered hoarsely into her mother’s shoulder. “I don’t intend to die tomorrow.”

“You better come back,” Katherine said, a hint of humor in her voice. “I have a wedding to plan for you someday.” Jaina pulled back and stared at her mother in shock as Katherine smiled kindly. “It’ll happen,” she said, “and I can’t wait.”

Jaina swallowed and then felt a warm smile on her lips. Her mother was right, but Katherine had no idea just how right she was. “It will,” Jaina agreed.

“Good,” Katherine said, smiling just a little. She squeezed Jaina’s shoulders. “Be careful, my love.”

“I will,” Jaina promised as Katherine nodded and kissed her forehead. “I think I’m going to go spend some more time with Sylvanas.” She picked up the food and wine and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she turned to leave.

“I love you, Jaina,” Katherine all but whispered and Jaina could hear her mother’s voice wavering.

Jaina turned around and whispered back, “I love you, too.”

She left the kitchen and headed back upstairs, making her way to her room. She carefully opened the door and slipped inside, then waved a hand and lit one small candle so she could see better in the relative darkness as she padded over to her bed. She smiled at the sight of Sylvanas curled up with her eyes closed and long ears relaxed, seemingly asleep.

She set the bundle on her bedside table and climbed back into bed, leaning back against the headboard. She layered a cracker with some meat and cheese and scarfed it down, ravenous. She did the same with a couple more crackers, then popped the cork on the wine and drank deeply.

She heard Sylvanas stir at the sound. “Holding out on me, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked with a yawn, her tone teasing.

Jaina gulped down the wine and mumbled, “No...”

Sylvanas sat up, still naked, and Jaina let her eyes drift over the older woman’s body, beautifully illuminated by candlelight. She bit back a moan and Sylvanas smirked as Jaina blushed, her entire face changing color.

“You are so red and _so_ cute, darling,” Sylvanas chuckled, grabbing a few pieces of dried meat and popping them into her mouth.

Jaina watched her eat and Sylvanas gave her a curious look. Jaina looked down, her cheeks flushing even further in embarrassment.

“Something wrong?” Sylvanas asked, running a soothing hand along her arm.

“I...” Jaina was unsure what to say, but she found herself wondering more about how Sylvanas existed. “How... uh...” She awkwardly gestured towards the food.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, but her expression was not unkind. She held up a piece of meat and waved it about, a smile forming on her lips. “How can I eat?” Jaina nodded. Sylvanas squeezed her arm. “It’s all right,” she said, her voice comforting and sweet to Jaina’s ears, “I don’t blame you for being curious.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sylvanas ate another piece of meat and washed it down with a swig of wine. “I don’t _need_ to eat, eating does nothing for me, but I can still taste, and food and... other things...” She winked as Jaina blushed further and continued, “Other things still taste wonderful.” She leaned forward, licking the shell of Jaina’s ear, and a full-body shiver and moan went through the younger woman.

Jaina took a sip from the bottle as Sylvanas handed it back and set it down on the bedside table. She closed her eyes as Sylvanas pawed at her robe, pulling it down off her shoulder and kissing bare skin as she shivered. Sylvanas’ hand moved to squeeze a breast still concealed by her robe and Jaina gasped softly, making Sylvanas pull back and regard her with concern.

“I’m just worried about tomorrow and... after. With us.”

They looked at each other for a few long moments, fear and pain and uncertainty in their eyes. Sylvanas broke the silence, caressing Jaina’s cheek. “Positive thoughts tonight, remember?”

Jaina nodded, a soft smile on her lips. “In that case,” she murmured, leaning in to brush Sylvanas’ lips with hers, “kiss me?”

Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina’s nose with hers, making Jaina blush and murmured back, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY.
> 
> So, I just finished writing the rest of this story, and as soon as I get everything edited, I’ll post the remaining chapters. If you want a time frame, they’ll probably be done before the end of the week.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. Don’t be too mad at Sylvanas, she just loves her girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking _hate_ writing troll dialogue and I’ve mained a troll since I started playing in Cata.
> 
> That is all.

Jaina awoke the next morning in Sylvanas’ arms. She lay comfortably still as Sylvanas hummed softly, kissing the back of her neck, one hand lazily stroking her hip.

“Morning,” Jaina breathed.

“Mm,” Sylvanas murmured into her neck.

“When do we meet Bwonsamdi?” she asked, then added, “And where?”

Sylvanas was too busy kissing and touching her to respond. Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ roaming hand in hers.

“Hey,” she said, a chuckle on her lips, “I’m trying to ask you questions here...”

“Mmm and I’m trying to kiss you, darling,” Sylvanas told her, moving on top. “Let me have my fun.”

“If you insist...”

Jaina let Sylvanas lavish her with an eager tongue and equally eager hands. She ran her fingers through Sylvanas’ hair, closing her eyes and losing herself in what could possibly be the last time they ever touched. She chewed on her lip to stifle her sudden gasp of fear at the thought and forced herself to calm down. Sylvanas slipped between her legs, hands running along soft skin, lips planting gentle kisses along them as Jaina exhaled a content sigh.

A knock on the door drew a startled yelp from Jaina while Sylvanas growled slightly as she looked up, not moving from between the younger woman’s shaky thighs.

“Can we ignore that knock, darling?” she asked, pouting.

“Jaina, sweetheart, are you awake?”

Jaina tilted her head at Sylvanas, who had an amused look on her face.

“Definitely not,” Sylvanas said, almost to herself.

Sylvanas sat up, a disappointed whine in her throat. The two stood from the bed, Jaina slipping back into her robe and Sylvanas pulling a long nightgown from a dresser and putting it on. When they were decent, Jaina went to her door and opened it.

Katherine stood in the hall, a small smile on her face. “I... wasn’t sure when you would be leaving today and I wanted to see you off.”

Jaina felt guilty all over again, hating that she was making her mother worry so much. “We’re about to get ready to head out,” she said, reaching for her mother’s hands.

Katherine stepped forward and briefly took Jaina’s hands in hers before clutching her daughter to her tightly, whispering in her ear how much she loved her. Jaina closed her eyes, feeling emotional, and wrapped her arms around her mother. She felt a hand on the small of her back and she melted at Sylvanas’ soothing touch.

Mother and daughter stepped back and Katherine motioned for Sylvanas to embrace her. Jaina glanced at Sylvanas, seeing her looking just the slightest bit nervous and she nudged her sweetly, giving her an encouraging smile. Sylvanas seemed to relax and she hugged Katherine, Jaina noting that she seemed comfortable and calm.

Katherine stepped back and pressed a palm to each of their cheeks. “You’re coming back from this,” she said firmly, “I won’t entertain any other outcome.”

Jaina smiled. “We will, I promise we will.”

Katherine nodded. “I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your morning. And, hopefully I’ll see you for dinner? Unless it’s going to take longer than a day...” She chewed her lip worriedly.

“We’ll see you for dinner,” Sylvanas said, “it just might not be _tonight’s_ dinner.” She gave Katherine a slight grin and Katherine responded with an amused smile.

“Then I’ll see you when I see you. Stay safe, both of you.”

Jaina and Sylvanas nodded and Katherine kissed their cheeks before heading off. The two looked at one another and stepped back inside, closing the door. Sylvanas pressed her against it, kissing her as she lifted Jaina’s arms above her head, pinning her wrists to the wall.

Jaina blushed, suddenly transported back to the alley fifteen years ago, when Sylvanas had subtly asked permission to touch her. The look on Sylvanas’ face told her she was thinking of the same day and Jaina moaned when Sylvanas began kissing her neck, leaning against her.

She felt pleasantly dizzy and warm, her pulse racing with the memory and Sylvanas’ mouth on her skin. Blushing further, she whispered with a sly grin, “My heart’s pounding.”

“Is it?” Sylvanas was kissing her earlobe and Jaina could almost hear her smiling as she released her wrists. “Show me.”

Jaina breathed deeply and pressed Sylvanas’ hand to her heart, over her breast, as she had done before. Sylvanas massaged her gently through her robe as Jaina tugged her closer and they kissed again. Jaina found her thoughts once more drifting to the Shadowlands and what awaited them there. She trembled and a soft gasp escaped her, making Sylvanas pull back and touch her hair, clearly worried.

“You’re in your head,” she noted, her voice soft.

“I’m just... scared,” Jaina explained, dropping her gaze.

Sylvanas pressed further against her, one hand absently toying with the fabric of her robe. “It’s all right.”

“It’s not,” Jaina protested.

Sylvanas gave her a gentle kiss, hands moving up to cup her face. “I know things are strained between us now, but know that I’m scared, too, and that I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that all of us come home safe.”

Jaina looked up at her, finding her ears straight up and swiveled forward, looking very intense, and her eyes a bright, glowing red. She stared for a few more moments, then looked down again, and Sylvanas grasped her hands and held them, squeezing them almost desperately.

“Please, _please_,” Sylvanas whispered as Jaina looked back up, “trust me.”

Those words. Those _words_. She felt tears in her eyes and she let them fall as Sylvanas kissed them away and pulled her close, holding her as if she never wanted to let go. Jaina brought her arms up to drape around Sylvanas’ neck as she buried her face in the older woman’s shoulder, silent tears still rolling down her face.

***

A while later, they had separated and taken a quick bath before dressing and making final preparations. They were headed to Nazmir, Sylvanas had said as they got ready, meeting Bwonsamdi in a crypt. They shared a final kiss as Jaina cast a portal for them. Her eyes fell upon the book on her bedside table and she allowed herself a small smile, before focusing on the matter at hand.

She stepped through first and Sylvanas followed. It seemed like they were first to arrive, or perhaps the last. They emerged a fair distance from the crypt, then split up, intending to have a few minutes between their arrivals, so as not to arouse suspicion.

Sylvanas ventured in first and Jaina took the time she had to look around at how awful the area looked. Everything was dead or dying, a sickly grey fog enveloping the land. Storm clouds filled the sky and a heavy rain began to fall, pelting her clothes and making her whimper, shivering. She stood near a dead tree, its withering branches providing very little cover.

A few minutes had passed and Jaina entered the crypt then, drying herself off with blazing fireballs. She found that she and Sylvanas were, in fact, the first to arrive. Bwonsamdi was speaking with Sylvanas as Jaina entered, and he fixed them both with a weary stare.

“Dere be some _bad_ tings ya be steppin’ inta here, Sylvanas...”

“I’m aware,” she said, her tone a bit cutting. “This is necessary. Y’Shaarj is alive again and rebuilding the Black Empire with who knows how many allies in the Shadowlands. Yogg-Saron is still imprisoned within Ulduar, but if Y’Shaarj is successful, we can expect him to be broken out, just as C’Thun was.”

“An’ C’Thun may come back...” Bwonsamdi said, waggling a finger at Sylvanas.

“He may, though I hope he doesn’t.”

“I check in on da Shadowlands from time to time,” Bwonsamdi said. “Helya... has been collectin’ plenty a souls ta help in da fight an’ N’Zoth is givin’ his brudda a run for his money. It seems ta be goin’ well, from wut I can see. But dat is _der_ domain, ya don’t belong dere, Sylvanas, an’ neither do ya friends.”

Sylvanas licked her lips and nodded. “I know.” Her voice was softer now. “We don’t have a choice. We need to end this and purify Azeroth.”

“An’ just how ya gonna do dat? Da world looks like death, how ya gonna fix her?”

“I have a plan.”

“Oh? An’ wut plan might dat be?”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth and Jaina shrank back slightly, worried thoughts running through her head. A plan? Something else she had yet to reveal when they had just talked about secrets the previous night? Jaina forced herself to ignore it for now. Perhaps, there was a good reason for not yet revealing it. She still trusted Sylvanas, still believed in her. She had not led any of them wrong yet and everything she had done had clearly been for everyone’s benefit.

Bringing it up now would not help anything and would likely just make the current conversation with Bwonsamdi unnecessarily awkward. She would bring it up later, she decided.

“A plan that won’t _matter_ if we fail inside the Shadowlands.”

“I gotcha, Sylvanas, no need for da rudeness.” He looked at Jaina. “Bit odd for da two a ya ta be here _togetha_... or did da Alliance an’ da Horde agree ta peace when I wasn’t lookin’?”

“Still up in the air,” Sylvanas answered.

“I see, I see...” Bwonsamdi rubbed his chin. “So dat means da two a ya...” He trailed off and rapidly raised and lowered his eyebrows knowingly and obnoxiously.

Jaina was rather shocked and she swallowed her discomfort. They had arrived in the crypt separately, how had he managed to pick up on something between them?

“Only two other people know,” said Sylvanas, her voice calm. “We’d appreciate your discretion.”

“Sure, Sylvanas. I’ve no intention a revealin’ dat da two a ya are... whateva it is ya are...”

“Thank you,” said Jaina. She was incredibly nervous speaking with Bwonsamdi. Being around the Loa of Death was unsettling to say the least, especially when he had picked up on the relationship between them.

“Lady Proudmoore. I’d say ‘tis good ta see ya, but ya had a hand in killin’ ol’ Rastakhan...”

“War makes us commit... horrifying and regrettable actions,” she said, as evenly as she could.

Bwonsamdi seemed to consider her words. “I undastand,” he said. “Maybe _dis_ war will go betta dan da one between ya Alliance an’ Sylvanas’ Horde.”

“We can only hope,” Jaina said, her voice hard, feeling a bit defensive.

“Frosty tone... from a frost mage no less...” Bwonsamdi let out a long laugh, one that echoed and made Jaina shiver and gasp softly, her discomfort clearly visible. “Do I scare ya?” he asked, still laughing.

“You’re the Loa of Death,” Jaina reminded him. “To say you scare me would be a vast understatement.”

Bwonsamdi’s laughter faded and he nodded at her. “No one wants ta die, Lady Proudmoore. ‘Tis good ta be afraid.”

Loud footsteps interrupted the conversation and Sylvanas and Jaina turned to see Anduin, Genn, and Shaw, along with the Alliance champions walking in. Tyrande and Malfurion brought up the rear, the two of them looking wary and irritated. Jaina pulled Anduin into an embrace.

“I’m sorry I left yesterday,” she whispered. “I just... wasn’t expecting—“

“No need to explain, Auntie,” he murmured kindly, “I understand.”

“Thanks,” she said sincerely as she pulled back.

“Nathanos and everyone else should be arriving soon,” said Sylvanas.

As if on cue, Nathanos, Go’el, Saurfang, Lor’themar, Baine, and the Horde champions along with Sylvanas’ dark rangers began to file in. Soon, everyone stood around Bwonsamdi, looking at him with fear and uncertainty in their eyes.

“Well, seems everyone is here,” Bwonsamdi noted, looking around. “Say da word, Sylvanas, an’ da portal will open...”

She gave him a nod and he stretched out his arms, beginning to create a green portal that seemed to flow with energy.

“Wut ya must keep in mind is dat I can only open da portal twice a day. Any more an’ we risk da unsavories comin’ out... So next time we be seein’ each udda is tonight.”

Jaina drew in a shaky breath. It was still early in the morning. The portal opening later meant they would spend roughly half a day in this other world. Jaina glanced at Sylvanas, complete and utter fear in her eyes. Sylvanas gave her a comforting look and brushed her fingers ever so gently against Jaina’s hand, calming her a little.

Sylvanas looked around at everyone in the room. “As you all know, this is going to be a dangerous undertaking and survival is not guaranteed. I respect each and every one of you just for being here today and I understand if anyone wishes to exclude themselves.”

“We’re not afraid, banshee,” Tyrande spat. “Enough talk. Let’s get inside and get to work.”

Sylvanas nodded. “As you say.” She gestured towards everyone. “If we’re all ready, I’ll head in first, the rest of you can follow.”

Jaina regarded her with curiosity. Her tone was full of bravado, but Jaina could detect an undercurrent of unease that sent a chill down her spine.

“Wait for us!”

Jaina spun around and saw Alleria and Vereesa rushing in, panting from exertion. She smiled at both of them.

“We’re sorry we’re late—“ Vereesa began, before Sylvanas enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Alleria put a hand on Sylvanas’ shoulder. “We’re with you, sister.”

Sylvanas pulled Alleria into the hug and the three sisters held each other for a few more moments before they stepped back and nodded. Heaving a deep, resigned sigh, Sylvanas stepped through Bwonsamdi’s portal first and everyone else began to follow.

Soon, Jaina and Go’el were the last ones remaining. She slipped her arm through his and they looked at each other, kind, tentative smiles on their lips.

“Ready?” she asked gently.

“I’ve... made my peace, should I not return,” he said, his voice rough.

“I’ll try my best to make sure you come back.”

“I’ll do the same for you.”

“Time’s a-wastin’, my friends,” said Bwonsamdi, and he made the sound of a ticking clock with his mouth.

“We’re going,” Jaina said and Go’el nodded.

They stepped through, their mouths opening in shock.

The world was dark and dreary and cold, so very cold. Everything was so dark that the world almost seemed like it was in black and white. Jaina pulled her hood up as she and Go’el went to join the others. A strong wind battered their cloaks and their faces as they approached the group. Sylvanas was already addressing everyone.

“We’ll split up, Horde and Alliance mixed. There are lesser old gods everywhere, Y’Shaarj has been _busy_, it seems...”

“How many to a group?” Lor’themar asked.

“Two or three at the most,” Sylvanas told him. “We’ll meet back up once the weaker enemies are dead and then we’ll end Y’Shaarj.”

Lor’themar turned to everyone. “All right, pick a buddy or two and we’ll be on our way.”

Nathanos moved to Sylvanas immediately and Jaina bristled slightly. She understood, and she hoped she could at least be the third. She hung back while everyone else found a group and began to head off. Alleria and Vereesa teamed up with Go’el, Saurfang and Lor’themar teamed up with Shaw, Tyrande and Malfurion teamed up with no one, and Anduin and Genn teamed up with Baine. The dark rangers and the Horde and Alliance champions all split up into small groups as well. Jaina watched them go and felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

“Guess you’re stuck with us, Proudmoore,” Nathanos said, not unkindly.

“It worked out,” Jaina said, looking at Sylvanas. They shared sweet smiles and Jaina slipped her hand into Sylvanas’.

Nathanos sniffed and muttered, “I should have joined the old wolf instead...”

“I’m glad you’re with us,” Jaina said, linking her free arm with his, “we can play more truth or dare.”

Nathanos quirked an eyebrow at her. “I suppose that’s something...”

They set off, heading through dark nondescript areas that were filled with all sorts of frightful creatures. The three drew their weapons and summarily defeated each enemy they came across. They fought continuously, Sylvanas and Nathanos showing no signs of slowing down.

Jaina pulled a canteen from her pack and drank deeply, trying to replenish her energy. She conjured a mana bun and ate it quickly, then blinked to catch up to Sylvanas and Nathanos who had pulled ahead.

“You all right?” Sylvanas asked, squeezing her shoulder.

“Fine, just needed a drink and a snack,” she replied.

“The Dark Lady and I can kill nearby enemies if you need to rest a moment,” said Nathanos. “You can rejoin us when you’re ready, we won’t venture out of your sight.”

Sylvanas began to protest, but Jaina held up a hand. “It’s a good plan,” she said. “I’ll take a breather, you two go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Sylvanas frowned, but she still nodded. “All right,” she agreed. “We won’t be far. Call if you need us.” She kissed Jaina’s forehead and she and Nathanos walked off.

Jaina sat down, her legs crossed, as she dug a canteen out of her pack again and drank deeply. She conjured another cake and ate it slowly, trying to relax. She watched through a haze of fog in the darkness as Sylvanas and Nathanos continued cutting down Y’Shaarj’s allies. She smiled tiredly as they worked and found herself hoping the other groups were faring as well as hers.

Feeling a bit better, she stood and dusted off her clothes, slinging her pack over her shoulder. She could still see Sylvanas and Nathanos, but they were quite far ahead. She shivered at the wind and the cold, pulling her cloak tighter around her and wishing she had brought warmer clothes.

As she began to make her way to her group, she stopped in her tracks at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Jaina...”

Her lower lip trembled.

“Jaina!”

“No,” she whispered defiantly, shaking.

Heavy footfalls advanced on her and she spun around with her staff drawn, only to nearly let it slip out of her grasp in her shock.

“Jaina, you’re here!”

He was young, about twenty, dressed in armor, holding his helm under one arm, running his free hand through golden locks, his blue eyes gleaming brightly. He reached for her and she recoiled. He dropped his hand awkwardly, a sad and confused look on his handsome face.

“Jaina, I don’t know why you’re here, but I’m relieved to see someone I know.”

“Arthas...” She breathed his name, a sob catching in her throat.

“I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but it feels like I’m in limbo. I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to leave.”

“Why do you look like you do?” Jaina asked, barely able to speak.

“What do you mean?” He reached for her once more and again, she recoiled. “I don’t understand...”

“This is a trick, it has to be,” she said thickly. “Someone’s trying to use you against me and it is _not_ going to work!”

“Jaina...” He sounded so desperate and sad and small. “It’s me, Jaina.”

She shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. “Leave me alone...”

“Jaina, please...”

His voice broke and he reached up to hold Jaina’s face in his hands. Jaina tried to step back, but looking into his eyes brought her instantly back to being nineteen years old, having a snowball fight and then their first kiss, stealing kisses in a Dalaran library, lighting the Wickerman, disappearing into his room...

She let her guard down.

“Arthas...”

He changed then, very briefly, into the Lich King, cruel laughter erupting from his lips, the sound horrifying. She tried to scream, but the sound died in her throat. He was only the Lich King for a moment, and then he was her Arthas again, her friend growing up, the first person she ever loved.

“Help me...” he pleaded and he began to fade away into a mist, an invisible force pulling back what remained of him. “_Help me_!”

His voice rang out in the desolate grey of the Shadowlands, loud and clear and absolutely terrified. Jaina watched in stunned silence as he was pulled away completely and she sank to her knees, sobbing, her shoulders and chest heaving as she struggled to breathe, struggled to make sense of what had happened.

She was dimly aware of the sound of boots slapping the ground, growing louder and louder until they stopped suddenly and she felt someone drop to the ground beside her, holding her in loving, comforting arms as she wept.

She recognized the arms as belonging to Sylvanas, but it took her longer than it should have for it to register. A thought passed through her head quickly, gone almost as fast as it had come: this place must be affecting her, changing her somehow. She found herself unable to truly ruminate on the thought and she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

A hand nudged her arm and she looked up to see Nathanos next to her offering her a canteen he had dug out of her pack. She accepted it gratefully and swallowed a few sips of water before handing it back with a kind nod. He returned the nod and stood, walking off in the direction of more enemies. Jaina appreciated the gesture and appreciated further that she would be afforded a chance to talk with Sylvanas alone.

“I saw him,” she said through her tears, her voice ragged. “He was right here, Sylvanas...”

Sylvanas clutched her tighter, lips on her hair, pressing soft kisses to her white locks. Jaina did not have to say who, she knew Sylvanas would know. “It’s all right,” she said soothingly. “He’s gone now and I’m here. I won’t let you go, Jaina.”

Sylvanas’ kind words and the determination and sweetness in her voice made Jaina lose it all over again, crying fervently on Sylvanas’ shoulder. She was overcome with the thought from earlier and she gasped, speaking quickly before it faded.

“This place is changing me,” she all but burst out. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I feel different here.”

“We are not meant to linger here,” Sylvanas told her. “We need to finish this as swiftly as we can.”

“Is it affecting you, too?” Jaina asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

Sylvanas shook her head. “It’s not, at least not yet. Nathanos is fine, as well. I... expected to experience something unpleasant at the very least...” She gave Jaina a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.”

“We should go,” Jaina mumbled, slowly getting to her feet as Sylvanas helped her up.

“Are you strong enough to fight?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes searching Jaina’s.

“I should be fine,” Jaina said. “Fighting might actually keep me alert and focused.”

“Good,” Sylvanas said, drawing her bow. She was all business now and Jaina was grateful. “Let’s get back to Nathanos and break more of Y’Shaarj’s ranks.”

“How much more of this until we face Y’Shaarj himself?” Jaina asked, trepidation in her voice.

“Depends how the other groups are doing,” Sylvanas said as they began walking. “If they’re doing well, it should be easy enough to face him and some stragglers, rather than him plus an entire army. If not, it could be a while.”

Jaina chewed on her lip, worried about how long she would have to remain here, how long she would have to feel herself slowly slipping away. She drew her staff as they walked, and felt unease and a deep chill coming off Sylvanas in waves.

“Are you all right?” Jaina asked, brushing her hand with warm fingertips.

Sylvanas’ gaze snapped to her and a curious smile played at the corners of her mouth. “You’re asking about _me_?”

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas laughed ruefully. Jaina frowned, feeling upset. “I’m worried about you.”

“Why?” Sylvanas asked kindly, slipping a cool hand into Jaina’s. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You talked before about not knowing what might happen if you came here, because of last time.” She had only just asked if Sylvanas was suffering any ill effects from being in the Shadowlands, but she was curious and worried still, wondering if Sylvanas was hiding anything because she did not want her to be concerned.

Sylvanas stiffened and dropped Jaina’s hand, making the younger woman wince. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “We have a job to do and we’re going to do it.”

“All right,” Jaina said quietly, feeling a bit scolded by Sylvanas’ tone.

She was still feeling strange and not quite herself from being in this place. She found herself hoping that they would destroy the Black Empire today and never have to come back. She did not want to venture back to the real world today and then have to come back tomorrow and perhaps the next day to win this war. If she was being affected this way, it was likely others were too. If they were, what could they do? How long would it be until they were a hindrance in the battle? Would they succumb to the darkness here? Would they be drawn in and unable to return to their normal selves? Unable to return home?

Emotion clawed at her throat and she trembled, somehow feeling even colder than she had before. Her vision clouded a bit, or perhaps the fog was just incredibly thick... she could not tell. Thoughts raced through her mind, her heart thumped wildly in her chest, angry and frustrated tears filled her eyes, but did not fall.

“You’re in your head,” Sylvanas said, not looking at her. “Thinking so much won’t help here.” Her tone sounded harsh, but Jaina realized it was just matter-of-fact, that it was simply a true statement.

“I’m trying to focus,” Jaina said. “It’s difficult for me.” She regretted specifying that it was difficult for her and she bit her lip, hoping Sylvanas would not take offense.

“I know,” Sylvanas said. “Whatever is happening to you and possibly to our other allies, is not affecting me, nor do I believe it’s affecting Nathanos.” She turned to Jaina then, softening, and giving her a small smile. “Perk of being dead, I suppose,” she said with a shrug.

Jaina did not return the smile. She looked away and continued walking. Sylvanas grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. Jaina turned to her, feeling worse by the minute.

“That was a joke, darling,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina nodded. “I know, I just don’t know how to counteract how I’m feeling.” She stopped walking and looked pleadingly at Sylvanas. “I don’t know what to do.”

Sylvanas gathered her in strong, comforting arms, holding her close and stroking her hair. “We’re getting out of here,” she said. “This ends today. We’re going home tonight, all of us.”

“What about the ‘plan’ you mentioned to Bwonsamdi?” Jaina asked suddenly. “For restoring Azeroth?”

“It’s a complicated one,” Sylvanas told her, “and I did not share it with anyone because it’s not yet complete. I’ve only briefly spoken with Azshara and N’Zoth about it and they’re still working on the finer points of it.”

“Can any of us help?”

“Maybe,” Sylvanas said, “but I’m more concerned with defeating the Black Empire. If we fail, this is all for naught.” She softened a bit. “I _don’t_ intend to fail,” she said firmly, “but all the same, my focus is on Y’Shaarj.”

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas kissed her forehead, still running soothing fingers through her hair. Her brief moment of clarity was slowly fading and she was becoming tired again. Jaina heard footsteps behind her and a smooth voice. “All better, Proudmoore?” Nathanos asked.

“No,” she answered honestly.

She thought she heard a sound of surprise escape him, followed by a quick clearing of his throat. He clapped her on the shoulder.

“We have plenty more to get done. Let’s not linger here any longer than necessary.” He sounded uncomfortable and Jaina was relieved that he, too, did not care for this place.

The three set off again, winding a path back towards where they started, encountering fewer and fewer minions and killing them off quickly. Sylvanas hummed a bit and Jaina thought she sounded satisfied. It would seem their allies had been making steady progress as well, cutting down Y’Shaarj’s forces and ensuring the battle against the old god would be far easier, with far fewer minions standing in the way.

Jaina dug in her pack and pulled out a full canteen, taking several long swigs. She was lightheaded and tired and felt an overwhelming desire to sleep. When she spoke, it took a fair bit of effort.

“Seems like... the others... are doing well...”

Sylvanas took her hand and held it tightly and Jaina could feel her trembling. She looked up at her.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, “I—“

“No, you’re not,” Nathanos all but snapped, “and if _you’re_ being affected this negatively by this place, others probably are, as well.”

Sylvanas was silent, but Jaina could still feel her shaking, could feel uncertainty and terror radiating off her. She squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be okay,” she said, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. “It might just be affecting me more strongly because I’m a mage. Perhaps, the power of this place and my own power are in conflict.”

Nathanos grumbled, then sighed. “You may have a point, Proudmoore,” he admitted.

Sylvanas finally spoke. “Whatever it is, we need to get back to the others and end this. There seem to be few enemies left, at least, that we can see. We’ll rally our forces and begin the final battle for our world.”

“Sounds like... a plan...” Jaina said, her voice determined, but weak.

“Don’t worry, Proudmoore, you’re getting out of here,” said Nathanos, patting her on the back.

Jaina looked at him, smiling faintly. “I appreciate that,” she said sincerely.

Nathanos raised an eyebrow at her. He opened his mouth to say something and even through Jaina’s hazy mind, she thought he was about to retort, to come back with something rude, but humorous. Instead, he frowned and sighed, looking forward. Jaina clung more tightly to Sylvanas’ hand as they continued to walk.

***

A short while later, the three of them met back up with everyone else near where they had started.

“How did you all fare?” Sylvanas’ voice was loud and clear above the whispered conversations and everyone turned to her.

Anduin stepped close to her. “We’ve thinned their ranks considerably,” he said, “but some of our allies are suffering adverse affects being here. It seems to be exclusively those who use magic, but not those blessed by the Light.”

He gestured towards the various Alliance and Horde champions, some of them looking a little worse for wear. Jaina noted with a sudden chill that they did not seem to look as badly as she felt. She knew her powers were considerable and she wondered if the stronger the wielder, the worse the effects.

“We noticed the same,” Jaina said weakly. “It seems our magic is in opposition to the magic here, and I think that’s what’s causing this.”

“That could work to our advantage,” said Tyrande, “there may be a way to defy their magic with ours, maybe find an opening, a weakness, that we can exploit.”

“Yeah,” Jaina agreed with a small smile, taking a sip from a canteen, “if the others and I can stay on our feet long enough to be able to do so.”

Tyrande looked upon her with a sympathetic eye. “Of course,” she said. “We’ll keep you and everyone else as safe as possible.”

There were scattered conversations for a few minutes while everyone swapped tales of the monsters they had fought and shared information they felt may be useful. Jaina leaned heavily on Go’el, who carefully held her upright. Jaina forced a chuckle.

“You might have to carry me,” she coughed, “if this gets any worse.”

Go’el smiled at her. “I would do anything for a friend.”

Jaina looked up at him, feeling emotional and so very grateful to have Go’el’s friendship back. “Thank you.”

He nodded and everyone turned to Sylvanas, who had begun speaking again.

“If we’re all prepared, we may begin the long walk to our allies already present within. Helya and N’Zoth are already fighting and we will join them and provide any and all aid that we can.

“I want to thank you all for having the courage to be here, to put your lives on the line to defend our world.”

“Enough talk,” Tyrande said again, but she did not sound unkind. “Time to finish this and restore my people.”

“As you say,” Sylvanas agreed.

The group set off, Sylvanas and Jaina exchanging brief, longing looks, unbeknownst to everyone else. Jaina wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Sylvanas’ arms as they walked, but they could not reveal their relationship, certainly not yet. She felt herself grow weaker and she gasped, stopping suddenly and nearly falling to the ground. She caught a look of horror and helplessness in Sylvanas’ eyes as she was falling. Go’el and Anduin caught her immediately and Go’el swept her into his arms as she shivered and closed her eyes. He carried her as the group walked and Jaina felt herself drift off.

***

“We’re here,” Sylvanas announced.

Jaina opened her eyes, startled at Sylvanas’ voice. It must have been a rather long walk, her muscles felt achy and exhausted from laying in one position for some time. She looked around, barely able to make out the massive eyes and body of N’Zoth, obscured by fog and shadowy energy. Azshara stood nearby, she and her naga forces keeping the rest of Y’Shaarj’s allies at bay. Alongside them stood throngs of night elves, fighting in earnest. Helya was nearby, shouting orders as she fought, long, massive tentacles slamming Y’Shaarj’s forces into the ground.

She kept looking around, eyes darting between all of the fighters and then settling on one who did not look like the others, one she vaguely recognized through her mind’s increasingly foggy haze, one whom Sylvanas was now approaching and greeting with a long, reverent bow.

Vol’jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a fair amount of time today fleshing out these remaining chapters. I’m going to go over the last two again before I post.
> 
> I’m hoping this chapter and chapter 16 were enjoyable because I sat on them a while, going over them and making sure the story was progressing how I wanted. I was worried about 16 because it was decently angsty, and honestly, so was this one, particularly with Jaina seeing Arthas again and feeling sick inside the Shadowlands.
> 
> Anyway, two more chapters (essentially one and a half, second is a short-ish epilogue) and then it’ll be over. I’m likely going to be writing more one-shots in this universe in the maybe near-ish future, but we’ll see. I might also just take a break for a bit. It’s been almost a decade and a half since I wrote anything this long. I’ve been loving it, but oof! It’s hard work.
> 
> As always, thanks for clicking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s far easier to destroy something than it is to fix it.”_

Finding a brief surge of energy, Jaina scrambled down from Go’el’s arms and walked quickly over to Sylvanas. She hung back slightly as the two conversed.

“I’d been wonderin’ when ya’d show up, Sylvanas,” Vol’jin said, smiling around his tusks.

Sylvanas returned the smile. “We had _another_ pressing matter to deal with,” she told him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Savin’ da world?”

Sylvanas nodded. “And now we’re here to do it again, hopefully for good.”

“Eh, dere’ll always be threats to da world, Sylvanas, but we will—“ he cleared his throat and corrected himself, “—_ya_ will all deal wit’ dem as dey come.”

“True enough,” Sylvanas said. “How have you fared?”

Vol’jin shrugged. “Now dat I’ve spoken wit’ N’Zoth an’ I know da truth about who spoke ta me, I’ve been doin’ a _lot_ betta.” Sylvanas nodded and he continued, his voice quiet, “I had my doubts, Sylvanas. In some ways, maybe I still do, but ya bein’ here, workin’ wit’ everyone, I think ol’ N’Zoth was right in havin’ me appoint ya.”

Jaina’s eyes went wide and she heard scattered gasps behind her. In front of her, Sylvanas seemed to stiffen slightly. Clearly, this information was new to her, as well, but now everyone knew. N’Zoth had been the one to whisper to Vol’jin, believing that Sylvanas would be the one to save the Horde in their darkest hour and in turn, save the world.

“A lot has happened,” said Sylvanas, her voice quiet and laced with guilt. “I’m certainly not proud of all of it.”

Tyrande stepped forward. “You shouldn’t be. You killed countless innocents.”

Sylvanas turned to her. “And, as you can see, they’re all here.”

“That may be, but if they’ll be returning with us as you said they would is uncertain.” Tyrande’s voice was hard and full of judgment. “You’re working with an old god, the woman who betrayed my people, and the ruler of Helheim. None of this makes a _damn_ bit of sense, and it all seems to add up to you betraying everyone.” She poked Sylvanas hard in the chest and Jaina could see a strong energy emanating from her. Gulping, Jaina continued to watch the exchange, feeling far too weak to intervene if such a need arose. “You led us to the Shadowlands to allegedly stop the resurgence of the Black Empire, but all I see is us surrounded by danger.”

Sylvanas pointed into the distance. Tyrande squinted and followed where she was pointing, as did everyone else. Jaina’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of Y’Shaarj far out in front of them. He was massive and she could only see parts of him through the fog, a green and purple body with a gaping maw, multiple limbs, and a truly evil look about him.

Tyrande seemed to stand down, at least briefly, but Jaina noted that she still radiated energy, though it had seemingly calmed. Breathing a sigh of relief as everyone began talking amongst themselves, Jaina stepped towards Vol’jin and motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and they slipped away from the group.

“‘Tis good ta see ya, Lady Proudmoore,” he said warmly. “How have ya been?”

Jaina smiled faintly. “It’s been... tough... over the years, but it seems like now, things might be finally going right.”

Vol’jin smiled. “Ya are an inspiring woman,” he said. “I know dat tings have not been easy for ya since Theramore, but seein’ ya here... it warms my heart, Jaina.” He looked sheepish. “Well, it would, if—ya know—I were still alive.”

His smile broadened into a grin and she grinned back. “The note you sent me all those years ago...” She took a breath, her brief second wind gone. “I... can’t express enough... how it felt... to have... your understanding.”

Vol’jin nodded. “I’ve neva had anyting but respect for ya, Lady Proudmoore. Ya represent da best of us.”

Jaina coughed and Vol’jin looked worried. She waved a hand to indicate she was fine. “I... had moments of weakness and self-doubt,” she admitted. “It’s been difficult... to move past... all that’s happened. I’m not proud... I made questionable decisions.” A small smile lit up her face as she said, “Sylvanas... managed to unite us all... at least for now.”

“Ya be wantin’ a truce foreva between da Alliance an’ da Horde?”

“I do. I really, truly do.”

Vol’jin grinned. “Sounds like ya back to bein’ a woman of peace.”

Jaina grinned back. “I think I am. But, older and wiser and... a bit more wary than I was...”

“I undastand. I’d expect no’ting less. I told Sylvanas I had my doubts, but she rallied everyone here, worked wit’ those I did not expect to eva be on our side...” He sighed in amazed disbelief. “She did da impossible. I tink, after dis, peace will be easy.”

“I think you’re right,” Jaina said, brightening just a little. “If Sylvanas can unite us here, I think she can unite us when we’re back home.”

Vol’jin nodded and they exchanged friendly smiles, then glanced towards the group.

“Guess it’s time we head back,” Jaina whispered.

“Indeed. Time ta get dis crazy show on da road.”

“It was good, getting to speak with you,” Jaina said.

“I feel da same. Neva stop bein’ who ya are, Jaina.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

Vol’jin just smiled and walked back to the crowd. Jaina hung back, her eyes falling upon Sylvanas and her sisters away from everyone, having a conversation. She did not want to intrude or eavesdrop, but she found herself doing the latter out of sheer curiosity.

“How are you feeling, sister?” Sylvanas was asking Alleria.

“I feel a bit strange, but mostly it feels comforting being here. I hear N’Zoth now and then. He’s soothing and certainly far more welcome in my head than any other voice.”

“What does he say?” Vereesa asked, and Jaina thought she sounded eager and nervous to know the answer.

“He tells me I’m safe, tells me not to worry. It’s the first bit of peace I’ve had in quite some time.”

Alleria smiled just a bit and Vereesa hugged her tight. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around both of them.

“I’m happy you’re both here,” Sylvanas said as she pulled back. “I’ve... missed you very much over the years.”

“Family is complicated,” said Alleria, “ours especially, but... we can continue to work on it.”

“We’ll be close again,” Vereesa said excitedly. “It’ll be like when we were young.”

Sylvanas smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’d like that, Little Moon,” she whispered sincerely.

They both turned to Alleria who rolled her eyes, but still let a brief smile cross her face. “Maybe,” she said, as Vereesa grinned, “_maybe_.”

Vereesa clung tight to Alleria and Sylvanas. Jaina was about to walk back when Alleria spoke again.

“So, how are things with Jaina?” Jaina felt her face grow warm as Alleria continued, “You still pissing her off?”

Sylvanas frowned as Alleria and Vereesa both grinned and she gave both of her sisters playful shoves. “I’m trying my best not to...”

“Uh huh.”

“I am!” Sylvanas sighed and looked down. When she spoke, her voice was soft and subdued. “I don’t deserve her.”

“Of course you do!” Vereesa insisted. “You deserve each other.”

Alleria and Sylvanas both raised their eyebrows at her and Jaina raised her own from a distance.

“I—I mean that in a _good_ way,” Vereesa clarified. “You complement each other. You’re a good fit.”

“I’m very lucky,” Sylvanas said thickly and Jaina felt tears in her eyes.

The three hugged again and Jaina, having lingered long enough, turned away, a smile lighting up her face as she began walking back over to the crowd. She felt a hand on her wrist and she turned to look, finding Sylvanas gazing sweetly at her.

Feeling guilty, she confessed immediately. “I... might have eavesdropped a bit...”

Sylvanas grinned. “Did you like what you heard?”

“I did,” Jaina said, looking at her seriously, “and I think Vereesa’s right.”

“She usually is,” Sylvanas whispered and Jaina smiled, looking contentedly into beautifully bright red eyes.

“So... N’Zoth...” Jaina began after a few moments. “He was the one to tell Vol’jin to make you Warchief.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I didn’t know until he said it, but it makes sense. It’s been quite the responsibility to carry, but I think I’m managing.”

“You are,” said Jaina. “You brought us all together to fight to save our world. That’s an amazing accomplishment in itself.”

Sylvanas smiled and Jaina very badly wanted to embrace her. Instead, she settled for briefly holding her hand and smiling back.

“We should get back,” Jaina said quietly. She was beginning to feel sick again.

“How are you feeling?”

“I was mostly all right when you and your sisters were talking, but it’s fading quickly.”

“Let’s get back and get this over with, then. We’ve got dinner with your mother tonight.” A grin spread over her face.

“That we do,” Jaina agreed.

“After you,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina looked towards the crowd as she walked over, finding her allies still engaged in various conversations as they replenished their energy and prepared for the upcoming battle. She took a drink from her canteen and swallowed it down, shaking faintly. She watched as Sylvanas made her way to Azshara, who began addressing her.

“We’ve been holding off his advance for some time now, Lady Windrunner,” Azshara said. “It’s a relief that you were all able to make it here.”

Jaina watched as Tyrande stared daggers at Azshara, clearly attempting to temper the rage she felt towards not only the naga queen, but Sylvanas, N’Zoth, and Helya. Energy continued to visibly flow through her. Jaina knew Tyrande was powerful, that she was capable of much. She hoped the woman could set aside her feelings and focus on the matter at hand. If she could not, all would surely be lost.

Weakly, Jaina spoke, “Yes... we’re all here. What is it you... need us... to do? What aid... can we provide?”

Azshara regarded her curiously. “That’s a good question, seeing as you seem to be... _unwell_... at the moment, my dear little mage.”

“I can fight,” Jaina insisted, as firmly as she could. “Tell us what you require from us.”

“You’ll need to speak with N’Zoth. He’s devised a plan that involves a great deal of magic, but if successful, will render Y’Shaarj unto dust.”

She gestured towards the great being behind her and went back to work with her naga forces, continuing to repel Y’Shaarj’s troops. Jaina noted with a sick feeling in her stomach that the troops closer to their group were all mantid. It made sense, they had always said they would align with Y’Shaarj, but it was still rather frightening to see.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas began weaving her way through the crowd towards N’Zoth. Anduin, Nathanos, Genn, and Tyrande followed, and Jaina fell into step beside Nathanos. Footfalls behind her told her the rest of the leaders, along with the champions and dark rangers, had begun to follow as well. She took a slow breath, feeling deeply uneasy and sick, wishing for the battle to be over soon.

Nathanos nudged her with an elbow and she looked at him wearily. “Truth or dare, Proudmoore?” he whispered, almost conspiratorially.

“Truth,” she replied, her voice wavering.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the slightest of smiles on his lips. “Tell me about one of your happiest memories.”

Jaina felt warm all over and she smiled, instantly thinking of the day at the lake with Sylvanas. It had been bittersweet then, but was now all the more beautiful and important and loving, given the significance of the book and the notes contained within. She brightened considerably, almost felt like herself again.

“I was twenty,” she began. She could not be sure that the others would not overhear, so she was careful not to mention Sylvanas by name. “The person I was seeing at the time took me to a nearby lake and we spent the day together, just enjoying ourselves. She gave me a book, a gorgeous tome that was filled with notes, tidbits about life and sweet things.”

She took a moment to glance discreetly at Sylvanas, finding her with her ears back and relaxed, humming softly. She smiled again and looked back to Nathanos, who seemed to be enjoying her tale.

“The entire day was perfect and the book was a gift that kept on giving, even years later.”

Nathanos nodded and gave her shoulder a friendly pat. Jaina still felt like herself, reliving the memory seemed to help counteract the negative effects of this place, however briefly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He gave her another nod, but before they could continue their game, they arrived in front of N’Zoth. They all looked up at him, into huge glowing eyes. Jaina was filled with trepidation and she started to feel helpless and ill again.

“Good,” N’Zoth boomed. “Everyone is here.” He looked around at the group. “I have a gift for all of you.”

“‘Gift’?” Tyrande repeated.

N’Zoth looked at her. “Yes.”

“What... is this... gift...?” Speaking was an enormous effort again and Jaina nearly dropped to her knees, caught by Go’el and Anduin.

N’Zoth turned to Jaina and she trembled beneath his stare. “This gift will ensure our victory against Y’Shaarj.”

“But what _is_ it?” Tyrande demanded.

Laughter thundered from N’Zoth. “Such impatience.”

“We’re... all a bit eager to get home,” Anduin spoke up.

“Fair,” said N’Zoth and Jaina thought he seemed irritated, that perhaps he wished to make a rousing pre-battle speech and they were all cutting him off. She might have cared, if she did not feel that she may drop at any given moment.

“Our people are suffering ill effects in this realm,” Sylvanas told him. “We’re here to finish this and leave.”

“Of course, Lady Windrunner,” N’Zoth said, “and with this gift, you’ll have the power to end my brother and all that remains of his Empire.”

“We’re ready,” Jaina spoke up, trying to sound as confident as she could.

“Relax your minds.” His voice was smooth and calming.

Jaina felt as though she may vomit, but she forced herself to stay strong. She watched as N’Zoth closed his eyes and a blanket of energy appeared to wash over everyone. She gasped as they all took on a purple hue, glowing with power. She instantly felt better, felt like herself—_better_ than herself.

She felt _extremely_ powerful.

Whatever N’Zoth had done, he had enhanced Jaina’s power, along with that of everyone else. Emboldened, she stepped towards some of the mantid standing between the group and Y’Shaarj, energy coming off her in waves. She pointed at a mantid and purple sparks shot out of her fingertip, instantly disintegrating it. She smirked. She could feel her own power mixing with N’Zoth’s, forming something incredibly formidable, capable of anything, it seemed.

_“I can see it. I can see your power, your limitless potential. It radiates from you, Jaina.”_

Kael had been right, when he had told her she was powerful years ago and would be even more powerful later.

N’Zoth had seemingly brought out the true potential of her power, of her strength, and she was alternately excited and terrified. She struggled with how she felt as she continued walking forward, turning mantid into dust with ease. Even more powerful mantid were easily dispatched. She could hear her allies behind her, but she could not make out what they were saying. She kept going, feeling an intense rush, and she began to take out more and more mantid, large groups at a time, until the minions were finally all gone and the only thing standing between her and going home was Y’Shaarj. She looked up at him, unafraid. The old god tried to attack, but Jaina held up one arm, creating a massive, impenetrable shield that was more than enough to shield not only herself, but every single one of her allies.

Y’Shaarj attempted over and over to batter the shield as Jaina just smirked, completely unaffected by his attacks. Everything he tried bounced harmlessly off the shield and Jaina felt laughter rumble in her chest. It almost seemed like a joke, how easy this was. It was among the best feelings she had ever experienced, being this powerful, being fearless in the presence of one of the strongest beings in existence.

She was smug when Y’Shaarj let out a frustrated cry and she finally dropped her shield. He could not touch her, could not touch any of them, and soon, he would be but a memory.

Jaina looked behind her, finding her allies with her, and she smiled as Sylvanas stepped forward and stood at her side. Sylvanas was glowing a beautiful purple, a much brighter glow than that of their allies, and Jaina saw that her own arms were glowing a mix of blueish white with streaks of purple. Her own magic seemed to be at least somewhat close to the power of N’Zoth’s, but the combination of both was stronger than either. Judging by Sylvanas’ glow, her banshee abilities were likely as enhanced by N’Zoth as Jaina’s magic was. She wondered if Sylvanas felt as she did, as strong and unafraid, and oh so bold. She smiled at Sylvanas and Sylvanas returned it, but Jaina detected a bit of nervousness in it.

“Are you all right?” Sylvanas asked, her tone hushed so only Jaina could hear.

“I feel _incredible_,” she answered. Sylvanas’ smile faded and Jaina saw worry etched into her brow. “It’s all right,” she said softly, her smile stretching into a grin. “Trust me.”

Sylvanas was frowning now, clearly unamused. She gave her a warning look. “It can _consume_ you.”

“I won’t let it,” Jaina insisted. “I don’t wish to have this power outside. I only want to finish this and be myself again.”

“Good,” Sylvanas said. “We aren’t meant to have this power in any kind of normal capacity.”

“I’m glad we aren’t,” Jaina said. “It might feel wonderful now, but I’m still very much terrified to be wielding it at all.”

“I feel the same.”

Behind them, N’Zoth had begun calling out to the group. Jaina and Sylvanas looked back.

“Combine your efforts!” he boomed. “One blast from all of you!”

Jaina nodded her understanding. All of them together, all of them working towards one common goal, as they should always be, would be what would kill Y’Shaarj.

“_READY_?” Jaina shouted the query, her voice thunderous, and was met with strong shouts and cries of agreement. “_On three_!”

“ONE!”

“TWO!”

“_THREE_!”

Everyone’s voices echoed throughout the Shadowlands, and a magnificent force flew out of their hands enveloping Y’Shaarj in thick purple and black smoke as he unleashed a blood-curdling scream. He was blasted apart, pieces of his body instantly turning into a fine dust that fell slowly to the ground like snow.

There were cheers and happy yells all-around and dimly, Jaina heard the distinct sound of Bwonsamdi’s voice calling to them. She turned, seeing him peek his head through his portal as he spoke excitedly.

“‘Ey! I decided to check in on ya early! Good ting I did, seems ya be done wit’ ya task!”

“EVERYONE!” Anduin shouted above the excited roar of the crowd. “Through the portal!”

The majority of the group nearly stampeded out, leaving Jaina, all three Windrunner sisters, Nathanos, Tyrande, and Malfurion, along with the night elves, still near Helya.

“Well, banshee?” Tyrande asked expectantly, looking between her people and Sylvanas.

Sylvanas looked at Helya and the two exchanged nods before Helya began rushing the night elves towards the portal. Tyrande’s expression went from doubtful to pure relief and she and Malfurion watched the night elves pass through the portal. Tyrande looked at Sylvanas, tears in her eyes, not speaking. Sylvanas gave her an almost imperceptible nod and Tyrande returned it before heading through with Malfurion.

Nathanos gave Jaina and Sylvanas a nod and left as well. Sylvanas embraced and whispered to her sisters. Jaina watched everyone go, then turned to Sylvanas, who gave her a tired smile. Jaina returned it and walked over to her.

“What happens now?” Jaina asked. She addressed the question not only to Sylvanas, but also Azshara, Helya, N’Zoth, and Vol’jin.

“I’ll be stayin’ here for a short time,” said Vol’jin. “Not sure how long, but I tink my tenure here be just about done. And den, I get ta be at peace.”

Jaina smiled. After all that the former Warchief had been through, he deserved to pass peacefully into the afterlife.

“There’s still the matter of Azeroth being undead,” Azshara gritted, wrinkling her nose. “N’Zoth and I wish to return to Nazjatar, but we won’t be doing so while the world still looks as it does.”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged brief looks, and Jaina wondered again about the plan Sylvanas had said Azshara and N’Zoth were still devising.

“I’ll be returning to Helheim,” said Helya. Under her breath, she added, “Bit light on souls now that those night elves are gone...”

Jaina bit her lip, nervous. Helya, someone who had been an enemy, or at least a perceived one, for some time and becoming an ally was still somewhat difficult for her to grasp. It almost seemed more unbelievable than Azshara and N’Zoth being on their side.

“The power I... loaned... you all will fade quickly outside of the Shadowlands,” said N’Zoth, “but it should stay within the two of you long enough for one final act...”

He gave Jaina and Sylvanas pointed looks and Jaina realized he must be speaking about restoring Azeroth. But how? She opened her mouth to ask when Azshara spoke up, addressing her and Sylvanas.

“In case my partner was not clear enough, you need to destroy the Dark Focus I gave you. The residual power lingering in both of you should be enough to shatter it.”

“And Azeroth will return to how it was?” Jaina asked.

“Not immediately,” Sylvanas answered, as Azshara nodded her agreement. “It’s far easier to destroy something than it is to fix it. It’ll take time, but Azeroth will eventually heal.”

Jaina swallowed at Sylvanas’ serious look towards her. There was a double meaning in the words and Jaina realized Sylvanas was apologizing again for not telling her about the Black Empire and the Shadowlands. She understood that she had hurt Jaina and she understood that their relationship may likely not return to normal overnight, but it would eventually, it would just take time. Jaina nodded, feeling that they did not need to have the talk she was planning on when they returned. Sylvanas had said, in words and the look in her eyes, everything Jaina needed to hear.

“Let’s get out of this place,” Jaina said with a shiver, giving the Shadowlands a last look.

“Agreed,” said Sylvanas. “One quick stop in Silithus and then we can meet your mother for dinner.”

They exchanged easy smiles and began walking towards the portal when a voice calling out made Jaina stop in her tracks.

“Jaina!”

A child’s voice. She winced, looking at Sylvanas, who wore an expression of disinterest, but Jaina knew she was hurting. Jaina squeezed her hand briefly, then walked towards the voice. She knelt down by the golden-haired boy, looking into piercing blue eyes.

“Help me, Jaina,” he whispered, tugging at her sleeve.

She was torn between thinking it was another trick and believing it was real. In the moment, she decided it was real. She softened, looking at this lost little boy who would grow into a man she had once respected and loved deeply. She could not help him, he had done this to himself and he would spend eternity here, regretting his actions.

“I can’t,” she said gently, “there’s nothing I can do.”

“There is!” he cried, beginning to weep now. “There has to be! I want to go home!”

His young voice echoed throughout the Shadowlands and Jaina gingerly pressed a palm to his cheek as he sobbed, feeling her heart break for him, despite everything. She heard footsteps near her, then felt cool armor brush her arm as Sylvanas knelt beside her. Arthas turned his attention to Sylvanas, blue eyes shining with tears.

“You’ll help me, right?”

Sylvanas said nothing, just shook her head. Jaina noted her expression had changed, a look of genuine sorrow etched into her face.

“We have to go now,” Sylvanas said softly, more to Arthas than Jaina.

Jaina dropped her hand and stood and Sylvanas stood as well. She had confronted a ghost, they both had. They had seen the boy who would grow into a man and then a monster, someone who had defined both of them over the years, in many respects.

“Goodbye,” Jaina whispered and she took Sylvanas’ hand and turned back to the portal as tears pricked her eyes.

“No!” Arthas cried helplessly, clinging tightly to her legs. “I’m scared, Jaina! I don’t want to be here anymore!”

“I’m sorry, Arthas.”

Jaina was stoic as she spoke, her voice carrying an air of finality to it and Arthas let go of her, staggering back as if struck. With a last look at him, Jaina and Sylvanas forever closed the door on Arthas Menethil.

Outside the portal, Jaina was surprised to see that only Bwonsamdi remained and he took in their glowing forms, fixing both of them with an uneasy stare.

“We have one more task and then this magic will be gone,” Jaina explained and he nodded his understanding.

“Good. Old god magic is not someting mortals should be triflin’ wit’.”

Jaina chuckled. “Believe me, I enjoyed the power inside the Shadowlands, but it’s not something I wish to wield here.”

She had said as much to Sylvanas inside and it was true. The power and strength she felt once N’Zoth had imparted his gift to all of them had indeed felt wonderful, but it was meant for a specific purpose. Once the Dark Focus was broken, she wanted to go back to normal and just be herself. Having such immense power was not meant for anyone and Jaina was more than happy to relinquish it once their final mission was complete.

Sylvanas inclined her head at Bwonsamdi and he did the same, Jaina witnessing the two of them having an entire conversation just by looking at one another.

With a last nod at Bwonsamdi, Jaina cast a portal to Silithus for her and Sylvanas and they stepped through, emerging outside the Chamber of Heart. They walked quickly inside, making their way to the world soul housing the Dark Focus. M.O.T.H.E.R. and Magni were nearby, the dwarf looking nervous.

The Dark Focus was still glowing and Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged a look. “On three?”

Sylvanas nodded. “One...”

“Two...”

“Three.”

Dark magic exploded from their fingertips, swirling together, surrounding the Dark Focus in a purple haze as the object splintered and cracked. Jaina and Sylvanas ducked as sharp pieces flew by their heads, shattering and disintegrating upon hitting the floor.

Magni cheered for them. “Ye did it!” he exclaimed, “Azeroth’s woons can heal!”

Nodding tiredly, Jaina cast a portal to Proudmoore Keep, feeling N’Zoth’s magic finally fade from her. She no longer glowed and neither did Sylvanas. It was truly over.

The pair stepped through the portal, emerging in Jaina’s bedroom. They looked at one another, both exhausted and weary, but light smiles turning up the corners of their mouths. Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and held her tight, burying her face in the older woman’s neck. Neither of them spoke, they simply held each other, both grateful that they had returned safely and so had all their allies, including thousands of night elves who would be able to return to Darnassus and rebuild their home.

Everything had worked out.

The world was saved and would eventually be cleansed.

The Black Empire had ceased to exist.

N’Zoth, Azshara, and Helya had all proven to be unlikely allies.

Everyone lived.

And, through it all, Jaina had reconnected with a past lover and in so doing, had found a lifelong partner.

She smiled. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“Sylvanas?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“About what?”

Jaina sighed deeply, absently running her fingers through Sylvanas’ hair. “Were you affected inside?”

Sylvanas smiled faintly and tilted her head. Jaina saw tears creeping into her eyes.

“Sylvanas...”

Licking her lips, Sylvanas leaned her forehead against Jaina’s and whispered, “I was in pain and so was Nathanos. We just hid it well.”

Jaina closed her eyes tight. She knew something had been wrong, knew Sylvanas had kept it from her. But, she was not angry. She knew why and she knew that if she had been stressed about Sylvanas, she may have succumbed completely to how she felt inside. The darkness may have destroyed her.

“I couldn’t lose you,” Sylvanas whimpered. “I didn’t know what would happen if I told you, so I—“

“It’s all right,” Jaina cut in, caressing Sylvanas’ cheek and smiling. “Knowing wouldn’t have helped me in there, but I’m glad you’re sharing it with me now.”

“No more secrets,” Sylvanas vowed.

“No more secrets,” Jaina agreed.

As they leaned in to kiss, a series of frenzied knocks battered her door and her smile broadened into a grin. “Come in, Mother!”

“I thought I heard a portal!” Katherine cried, as she threw open the door and raced to her daughter and Sylvanas, enveloping them both in a warm embrace. The three held each other, whispering quietly and laughing, relief flooding through all of them.

Still laughing, Jaina asked, “What’s for dinner, Mother? I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left. Going to edit and maybe add some more stuff. Thanks for following along so far and thanks for the comments. I love seeing how my work affects people.


	19. Epilogue

It was a warm day in Dalaran and the sun was beginning to set. The sweet scent of fresh, blooming flowers was in the air and a light breeze kept sweeping by, keeping everyone cool.

It had been a couple of months since the battle in the Shadowlands and Azeroth was, slowly but surely, returning to normal. Everyone was readjusting to their lives, with a tentative peace forged after the battle. Anduin and Sylvanas had agreed to a ceasefire between their factions for the time being, with the intention of discussing a more permanent solution later, once things had settled down.

That time had finally come and the faction leaders and their loved ones along with both factions’ champions had arrived in Dalaran for peace talks and a lavish feast. Everyone took their seats at one of several tables that were set up, speaking jovially, passing the time until Anduin and Sylvanas eventually began their speeches. The chatter died down when Anduin rose from his seat.

“I’d like to open by saying that all of you showed incredible courage and strength in the battles in Silithus and the Shadowlands and I’m proud to have fought alongside you.

“I know we’re all eager to eat, so I’ll keep this short, at least until after dinner. I’ve believed since I was young that peace is always the best option. I know it’s naive—“

“It’s not naive,” Jaina found herself saying, “it’s noble.” She echoed what Sylvanas had told her years ago when she had said the same. She could see Sylvanas smiling at her from down the table out of the corner of her eye and she smiled as well, murmurs of agreement from those at the table filling the air.

Anduin grinned at her. “Thank you for saying so. I want to believe that a true peace is possible, but I know there will probably be obstacles and that this will not be easy. So, I propose we eat until we just about burst, and then we talk about what we can do to form a lasting bond between our factions.”

Anduin raised his glass in a toast and everyone else followed suit, taking sips of wine and ale, then began digging into the delicious feast. There were all kinds of roasted, grilled, and fried meats and fish along with plenty of fresh vegetables and fruit and rice and pastas. For dessert, there were puddings and pies and fresh cold milk to wash it all down.

When everyone’s bellies were decently full of food, Sylvanas stood and Jaina watched as the woman she loved looked around at everyone, her eyes bright and happy, her expression proud and just a bit excited.

“I’d like to echo what King Wrynn said earlier as well as just get right to the point and, once again, propose a permanent peace.”

Jaina expected there to be rumblings of dissent or whispered conversations, but there were none, and all eyes remained locked on Sylvanas, ready for her to continue.

“I’m... an old woman,” Sylvanas said quietly, her voice tinged with emotion, “I’ve been through a great deal in my thousand years, and so have all of you, many experiencing several lifetimes worth of horrors.

“Every time there’s a powerful threat, our factions put aside their differences to work together and triumph. Then, almost as soon as we do, we go back to fighting each other.

“Tell me,” she said, and Jaina could hear the slightest hint of a sob in her throat, “what are we fighting for?”

Complete silence blanketed the room and Jaina felt tears in her eyes. She looked around, a faint smile playing on her lips when she realized that most everyone else looked and felt as she and Sylvanas did. It was something she had been asking herself for years. What _were_ they fighting for? What was the point to any of it anymore?

“Sylvanas is right,” said Anduin. “It’s time we end this. It’s time we join forces once and for all, work together, care about each other.” He beamed at everyone, quirking an eyebrow. “We work far better together than apart.”

Glasses were raised again. Tyrande and Malfurion were slightly tentative, but they raised theirs as well.

“Do we have an agreement?” Anduin asked everyone. “Let me hear ‘aye!’”

Around the table, the leaders spoke in turn, each enthusiastically voicing their support. Tyrande and Malfurion were the last to speak, but they too agreed, and Jaina let out a soft sigh of relief. Things were not perfect and they likely never would be, but their factions needed to start somewhere, and this was a very important first step.

A grin spread over Sylvanas’ features and she raised a cocky eyebrow. “The ‘ayes’ have it.”

Thunderous applause erupted from the group and Jaina briefly caught Sylvanas’ eye across the table again, unable to contain the ecstatic smile that lit up her face. Sylvanas winked at her, smiling broadly.

“So now that we’ve mutually agreed to no longer kill one another,” Sylvanas began once the noise had died down, “I have a personal announcement I’d like to make.” All eyes were on her again. “I’m no longer going to be Warchief.” The room was silent and Sylvanas continued, “That’s not all, I’m also no longer going to lead the Forsaken.”

“Who’s going to lead the Forsaken?” Lor’themar asked.

Sylvanas nodded down the table. “I leave my people in the more than capable hands of Lilian Voss.”

Lilian returned the nod and briefly stood, saying, “I will keep us united, Dark Lady.”

“And... what of the Horde?” Go’el asked, somewhat sheepishly.

Sylvanas gave him a look and Varok elbowed him. “I think you just answered that yourself,” Sylvanas said, smirking, “_Warchief_.”

Go’el sighed and looked at Aggra next to him. “This is what you want,” she said, taking his hand, “I _know_ you.”

Frowning, Go’el shrugged. “All right, if you’ll all have me,” he began, his voice thick, “I will lead the Horde.”

Cheers and applause filled the air and Jaina caught his eye briefly, smiling warmly at him as he smiled back.

“What will _you_ do then, Sylvanas?” Jaina asked, suppressing the urge to grin.

She and Sylvanas had discussed Sylvanas’ announcements weeks before, going over the details and hoping that the news would be taken well. She was happy and relieved that everything had worked out. The option of political marriage still existed in a small capacity, even with Sylvanas vacating her positions, but it would not be necessary.

“I’m sure I’ll find _something_ with which to occupy my time,” Sylvanas said with a smile, “trust me.” Jaina could not help but blush.

“To our new future,” Anduin said, his glass raised.

“To our new future,” echoed the group.

Everyone drank and continued eating, helping themselves to seconds. Jaina caught Sylvanas’ eye again and they beamed at one another when no one was looking.

One day, they would reveal their relationship, but not this day.

***

“Darling, we were supposed to be going hunting today,” Sylvanas pouted as Jaina pressed her against a tree, kissing her neck. They were back in Silvermoon at the lake, exactly sixteen years later, on the same day, in the same spot.

After peace had been brokered, Jaina and Sylvanas, along with everyone else, had settled into their new lives. Most continued what they had been doing, but Jaina and Sylvanas, in particular, had relocated to Silvermoon. Sylvanas was retired, but still spent her days watching over the newest rangers, while Jaina had taken up a teaching position, imparting wisdom and knowledge to promising young mages.

“We will be, I just wanted to make a quick detour first. We have all the time in the world, Sylvanas,” Jaina said with a chuckle, “let me have my fun.”

“Uh huh...”

“Besides, I have a gift for you.”

“I... didn’t get you anything,” Sylvanas said and Jaina thought she sounded a bit embarrassed.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Jaina said, “I got _you_.”

Sylvanas frowned slightly, then a slow smile spread across her face as Jaina grinned. “Well, I’m guessing it’s not a _book_...”

Jaina just shook her head and reached into the pouch on her belt, pulling out a small box. She felt tears in her eyes when Sylvanas froze and swallowed hard, looking at her with such emotion that she nearly wept on the spot. She held herself together as she knelt and opened the box.

“I... didn’t really have a whole speech planned,” she began sheepishly. “You’ve always known what words to say. I’ve... never been very good at that, so I’m just going to ask the question, and then whatever happens, happens.”

Sylvanas was smiling warmly at her. “Well, go on then.”

Nervously, Jaina asked, “Sylvanas Windrunner, will you marry me?”

“Hmmm....” Sylvanas mused, “let me think about it...”

“Oh fuck you.”

Sylvanas pulled Jaina to her feet, grinning. When she spoke, her voice was thick with emotion. “When I told you I always wanted to wake up next to you, darling, I meant it.” She wrapped her arms around Jaina, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose. “Of course, I’ll marry you.”

Jaina felt tears slip down her cheeks as she slid the ring onto Sylvanas’ finger and cupped her face in her hands, kissing her deeply.

“Good to know,” Jaina said cheekily as she pulled back.

“Now your mother gets to plan our wedding,” Sylvanas said, chuckling with amusement.

“She’s already doing it,” said Jaina and Sylvanas’ eyes went wide. Jaina quirked an eyebrow at her, pointing to the ring on Sylvanas’ finger. “Whose ring do you think that is?”

Sylvanas shook her head, chuckling, and Jaina took her hand as they walked down to the lake. Jaina began undressing, intent on a swim, and Sylvanas followed suit.

“Well, darling, I must admit, I’m a bit nervous about all of this, the wedding and planning and such,” Sylvanas said, her ears pinned back.

“It’s all right,” Jaina assured her sweetly, as Sylvanas’ ears relaxed.

Jaina finished undressing and draped her arms around Sylvanas’ neck as Sylvanas’ hands found her hips. They kissed tenderly, Jaina’s hands moving up to cup Sylvanas’ face as she looked deeply into warm red eyes.

“Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. This is the longest fic I’ve written since a little 123k word _Alias_ fic I started sixteen years ago and actually finished thirteen years ago. Definitely been a long-ass time since I wrote any one fic that was even in the realm of that length, and this fic was under 70k, lmao.
> 
> In any case, I hope people enjoyed this. I had an awesome time writing it and I’m glad I could share it with the community.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, I honestly live for those. There’s no better feeling than seeing feedback (I’m a loser who constantly refreshes my inbox when I post something) and knowing my work affected my readers on some level. Of course, the flip side of that is putting your heart and soul into something and looking forward to seeing how people respond to it and then... crickets. That sucks. :/
> 
> Anyway, I’ll be back at some point, either with something new or another lighthearted entry in this series in the vein of the Catvanas one-shot. I have the beginnings of an idea for some fun in the snow (building off Jaina mentioning loving snowball fights) as well as some Gillvanas silliness, so we’ll see how that goes. Aside from that, I also had a political marriage one-shot idea with a decent chunk of humor, as well as a post-Theramore one-shot idea. Idk. I’ll write something again and hopefully it’ll be fun to read.
> 
> Thanks again for coming on this journey with me. I appreciate everyone so much.


End file.
